


Deliver us from Evil

by Elenduen



Category: The Musketeers (2014), d'Artagnan Romances (Three Musketeers Series) - All Media Types
Genre: Attempted Rape/Non-Con, Faked Death, M/M, Past Suicide Attempt, Romance, Torture
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-19
Updated: 2015-08-28
Packaged: 2018-03-24 19:06:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 24
Words: 64,018
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3780982
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elenduen/pseuds/Elenduen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A series two AU, in which Richelieu is not dead, but in hiding and working with The Musketeers to bring down Rochefort.</p><p>Sequel to Even the greatest men Stumble</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I just had to write this, updates are likely to be infrequent since Blessed are ye is my baby at the moment, but I wanted to get the start of this penned out and up on line.

The Cardinal`s hands shook as they held the rosary, his fingers carressing each bead as his mouth moved silently with each familiar word of the Lords prayer.

His face was white as chalk, and his eyes shadowed with dark hollows, his lips were finely tinged with a purple/blue tone, showing the lack of oxygen in his blood, and how very very close he had come to meeting his maker.

 

Had he eaten more of the poisoned soup......

Had his faithful Lieutenant Jussac not acted as swiftly as he had......

Had his personal physician not recognized the symptoms of digitalis poisoning, then Richelieu would undoubtedly have been laying upon his bed, with his arms neatly crossed over his chest, and a crucifix laid in his right hand, cold, still, and dead.

As it was his body was greatly weakened.

He had suffered a cardiac arrest.

While it had not proved fatal, Richelieu knew it would take him weeks to recover.

Even now his chest still ached, his breath was difficult to draw, his jaw and throat hurt.

In truth he felt as weak as new born lamb!.

 

Who had poisoned him?, who had managed to subborn his servents?, who had enough power, or ability to frighten someone into doing this?.

It was true that Richelieu was not short of enemies.

In his position, a man amassed more enemies than he did friends, enemies that would be all to happy to see him put in his grave.

But Richelieu doubted that any could have managed to bring this about.

The use of poison was not overly insidious, it was a common enough form of executing an enemy.

But the poison that had been used purposed a more insidious plot, beyond just the Cardinal`s death.

Digitalis caused fatal heart attacks.

Had Richelieu succumbed to the poison, had he finished his meal, and not pushed it away after only a few bites, then he would have died of heart failier.

The fact he was a Cardinal would have prevented an autopsy, and with the obvious signs of a heart attack no one would have suspected he had died of anything but natural causes.

After all, he was not a young man, heart failer was not unexpected in a man of his years.

Whomever had done this, had not only wanted to get away with the crime of murdering the Cardinal and first minister of France.

They also wanted there to be no suspicion about his death.

This bothered Richelieu much more than the actual poisoning itself.

For if this person wanted him out of the way, and wanted there to be no suspicion over his death, then they were planning to make their presence known at Court, planning to amass power for themselves, directly from The King himself.

They were intending to gain the Kings trust and loyalty, to take Richelieu`s place in Louis affections.

But Richelieu doubted that was all they were intending, for if they were willing to Murder the most powerful man in France, the man who stood between, themselves, and The King of France, then why would they stop and simply kneel before the throne?, when with enough power and position they could destroy the Monarchy aswell?.

"You Eminence?".

 

Richlieu paused in his prayers and looked up to see Jussac standing beside the bed.

The lieutenant looked tired and wrought with worry.

While Richelieu had flailed on the floor, clutching his chest and gasping for air, sure that his life was about to taken, Jussac had held him in his arms, giving him words of comfort and support.

He had not left Richelieu`s side until the Doctor had been certain of his survival.

Richelieu smiled at the man, reaching for his hand and squeezing it, "I thank you for your services to me my Friend, I owe you much"

"It is my honour to serve you Eminence" Jussac said with a smile of his own, "The Captain and his Musketeers are here to see you"

"Show them in" Richelieu said releasing Jussac`s hand and setting aside his rosary, 'so now it begins' he thought to himself.

 

 

A summons from The Cardinal was not something that The Musketeers were use to.

Generally the Cardinal tried to have as little to do with The Musketeers as he could.

The fact that not only had he summond Athos, Aramis, Porthos, and d`Artagnan, but Captain Treville aswell, was both puzzeling and worrying.

"What d`you think this is all about?" d`Artagnan whispered into Athos`s ear, feeling very uncomfortable in The Palais des Cardinal.

He had never been here before, having only encountered Richelieu in The Louvre, and Church, never having set foot in The Cardinal`s personal house hold.

"I am unsure" Athos whispered back, discretely slipping his hand into d`Artagnan`s and squeezing it, showing his support for the young man who smiled in gratitude.

Their relationship was still very new, had come about rather unexpectedly.

After all he had been through with Anne, all the love, lust, grief, guilt, lies, and bloodshed.   
Athos had thought himself well past romance, wanting nothing more to do with Women beyond casual friendship, like what he had with Constance.

However d`Artagnan had taken him by surprise, the open hearted, fiery natured youth had sparked first a desire to be Fatherly and loving to d`Artagnan, and then later, as he got to know the Gascon more, he had found himself wanting a much more amorous relationship with him.

Something he had never thought would come to pass since d`Artagnan had been head over heels in love with Constance Bonacieux.

However, after having his heart broken by Constance for a second time, as she foolishly chose her waste of space husband over d`Artagnan, the Gascon had spent weeks nursing his heart, and mourning his loss, before with the abruptness and resilliance of youth, had pulled himself out of his melancholy, determind to cease his wallowing and carry on with his life once more.

About that time he had started to notice Athos as more than a friend and brother.

Had taken to noticing just how handsome the older man was, how his blue eyes would twinkle when he smiled, his whole face lighting up and looking years younger.

He had found himself suddenly short of breath when he saw Athos shirtless, or hot and sweaty from training, longing to touch those firm muscles, and wondering how it would feel to kissed by those scarred lips.

The two of them would likely have gone on suffering in silence, neither having the courage to speak out about their love for each other, had it not been for a mission gone slightly awry a few weeks earlier, which had seen Athos and d`Artagnan taking shelter in an abandoned burned out farm house, while Porthos and Aramis rode to Paris for reinforcements.

Between tending each others wounds, and sharing out the last of their supplies, the two of them had been over come by concern for one another, and pent up desire.

Neither could recall who had started the kissing, but it had culminated in their making love on the hard packed earth floor of the burned out hovel.

Just a month on, they were both still working out the dynamics of their new relationship, having to keep it secret from all but Aramis and Porthos, since sodomy would see them both hung.

They were nervously, and cautiously, building a future together, both planing for this to be a lasting relationship, a marriage in all but name.

 

Aramis and Porthos had been on again, off again lovers for several years, neither demanding fidelity of the other, but content to take pleasure in their bodies, however and whenever the desire, or need arose.

It was not just lust that kept them together, it was much deeper than that.  
They loved each other as more than just brothers aswell, accepting each others faults, and proclivities without question, and never holding the out to account over their sins.

They had supported d`Artagnan and Athos whole heartedly, giving them both the inevitable shovel talk should one ever hurt the other!, and wishing them well for the future.

Right now, they stood a few paces away from d`Artagnan and Athos both looking equally as uncomfortable, while Treville paced before them.

 

Treville was often summond to the Palais des Cardinal, but never publically, and never with an escort of Musketeers.

When he came here, it was not on a matter of business, but a matter of the heart.

Since he and Richelieu had first gotten together nearly seven years ago, after Richelieu had saved Treville`s life, prevented him from commiting suicide following the masacre of Savoy.

Their relationship had not been easy, often frought with difficulties, arguments, and Treville`s out right disgust over the worst of Richelieu`s actions.

Richelieu`s attempt on the Queens life had very nearly brought the end to their relationship, Treville having wanted nothing to do with him for months even after The Queen herself forgave him, believing that he had been acting only in what he had believed to be the best interests of France and The King.

It had only been during the last few weeks that things had begun to thaw between them, and Treville had taken to coming back to the Palais des Cardinal, to being with his lover once more.

This summons, to come urrgently, and with his best Musketeers troubled Treville deeply.

Presently Jussac returned to them, bowing slightly to The Captain 

"His Eminence will see you now".

 

Even sick and weak, Richelieu managed to look austere and powerful as he lay on his bed. 

"I thankyou all for coming so promptly" he said, his voice horse and breath rasping slightly in his throat 

"What has happened?" Treville asked, hardly resisting the urge to lurge forward and take Richelieu into his arms!, he could see that he was not well, in fact he looked sick unto death......., Treville shivered, closing off that thought, not wanting to even remotely let it run through his mind.

"I have been poisoned" Richelieu said, seeing no reason to beat about the bush, and he doubted he had the strength to do so anyway.

"A short while ago, I was poisoned with digitalis, and suffered a mild heart attack!, had I consumed my whole meal I would undoubtedly be dead by now, it is only by Gods Grace and the swift actions of my Lieutenant and Physician that I am still alive" 

"Digitalis?" d`Artagnan repeated with a frown "Foxglove?"

"Indeed" Richelieu breathed, accepting a drink of water handed to him by Jussac 

"Why that?, why not hemlock?, or belladonna?, cyanide?, all are far more likly to succeed than Foxglove" d`Artagnan said 

"Because whomever did this wanted me to die of what would appear to be natural causes" Richelieu said coughing a little and pressing a hand over his chest where it ached angrily  
"They wished to remove me without there being any suspicion attached to my death".

Richelieu fell silent here, letting his words sink into the heads of the Musketeers, letting them draw the same conclusions as he himself had done.

His tired but sharp eyes sourt out Treville`s, meeting them, offering assurances of his continued existance on this mortal plane, promising a private talk in the future, silently declaring his love and devotion to his fiery stubborn Gascon Captain.

"Dear God" Aramis whispered, breaking the silence "Whoever did this is looking to go right to the top, right the way to The King"

"And what might they do once there?" Athos asked glancing at his fellow Musketeers "If they have gone so far as to Murder The First Minister of France, what will they do once they have the Kings love and trust?"

"Christ in heavon!" Treville cursed "What do we do Armand?, have you any idea who did this?", it was a slip, calling Richelieu by his first name, and the four Musketeers did give their Captain a look, but said nothing, the situation being far too serious for that.

"Saddly I do not" Richelieu replied "And I fear that their next attempt on my life maybe successful, therefore I have devised a way in which we can discover who my would be killer is, and stop them before their plans come into fruition"

"How?" Athos asked, speaking for not only himself, but his brothers aswell.

 

A small wolfish smile spread over Richelieu`s lips, a crafty glint shining in his dark eyes, showing his spirit was not in the least broken.

"Tomorrow morning I will be declared dead by my Physician, having suffered a second, much larger, and fatal heart attack" Richelieu explained,   
"The King will naturally order a grand state funeral, within days, if not hours, the whole of France, and soon the rest of Europe will know of my death, including my would be poisoner"

"Who will almost certainly make himself known once your Eminence is officially declared deceased" Porthos said a smile forming on his face as he cottoned onto Richelieu`s plan, along with his brothers 

"While I recover my strength in seclusion, my poisoner will undoubtedly start making his presence felt at court" Richelieu said, "Reveal themselves to us".

 

Under the guise of needing time to formalize arrangments with The Cardinal, before he "Died" in the morning, and was whisked away by Jussac, and Bernajoux to a safe house, Treville sent his Musketeers back to the garrison.

He needed time alone with Richelieu, needed to be certain that his lover was going to live, that he had over come the poison that had had come so close to ending him.

 

Sliding onto the bed beside Richelieu, he let the Cardinal take his calloused hand and raise it to his lips   
"I am afraid I am not really at my best Mon Cher" Richelieu sighed, "I appologise, I am incapable of receiving you properly tonight!".

"Oh hush up you great fool!" Treville gently scolded, "You`ve seen me in far worse states than this"

"Hm, usually because of your own pig headedness!" Richelieu chuckled thinking to the Lebarge incident   
"How will you be able to manage without me around to keep you out of trouble Ma petit Captain!?"

Treville tilted his chin, amused and releaved that Armand felt well enough to give his usual arrogance, and verbal sparring,   
"I can take care of myself thankyou very much!" he said with as much dignity as he could be bothered to raise at present.

"Oh indeed?" Richelieu snorted stroking Treville`s hand "You have the courage and loyalty of Patroclese, and about as much self preservation aswell!"

Treville rose an eyebrow at this, a slight smirk coming onto his lips, "Would that not make you Achilles?" he asked "I`ve always thought of you more as Socretes, Achememnon, or Cicero, rather than a soldier"

"I was a soldier in my youth" Richelieu said "But unlike yourself, I grew up!"

"Cheeky bastard!" Treville said leaning forward and gently kissing Richelieu`s forhead, laying his hand over the Cardinal`s chest feeling the steady thrum of his heart   
"Dear God, if I had lost you........" he began, tears forming in his eyes.

"Jean" Richelieu breathed, reaching up and cupping his beloved`s cheek "One day we may well be parted, God will decree it to be so, but I pray that will not be for many years yet"

"Even if it not for another century, it will still be far too soon" Treville whispered dipping his head to kiss Richelieu`s hand "I love you, even when you are at your most vindictive, I love, and I will never stop"

"And I thank God for it" Richelieu said tugging Treville down for another kiss "You must be strong now My Love, I will not be at your side, will not be able to aid you, I must keep to the shadows, perhaps for months, and the world at large will believe that I am dead"

"But at least I shall know the truth" Treville whispered "Knowing that, knowing that you are safe, and will come back to me will give me all the strength I need to see this through".


	2. Chapter 2

Treville was nursing a glass of brandy that he had hardly taken so much as a sip from in the last hour as he sat in his high baked chair behind his desk.

His shoulders were slumped, and his eyes darkly shadowed from a lack of sleep.

He had spent most of the night with Richelieu, spent the time they still had to be together holding hands and trading gentle kissess until Richelieu`s exhausted body had succumbed to sleep.

While he had slumbered Treville had sat watch over him, holding his weak and sick lover in his arms, stroking the pewter grey hair on the head that lay on his chest.

The very real possibility of Richelieu`s death had been ever present in Treville`s mind, was still there now.

Seeing how frail and weakened Armand had become from the poison and resulting heart attack terrified him.

For years Treville had thought of his lover as being indestructable, "Made of granit" as Aramis had said!, as stead fast and sturdy as a fortress built for war.

He had not seen the lines of the long years etched upon the Cardinal`s face, the increasing grey and white in his hair.

He had looked at his lover through the rose tinted glasses of love, seeing no age, no frailty, no failings.

Not until now.

Now he saw the truth, saw that Richelieu was, like any other man, Mortal and destined one day to die.

It was not the fact that Armand would one day die that scared Treville, but more that he had come so very close to a premature death at anothers hands.

Treville was a soldier, half expected that his own end would be on the end of a blade, or a musket ball in some battle or other.

But he had always thought that Armand would out live him, would go on for many years, and then die, warm and snug in his bed, surounded by priests and gaurds as he breathed his last and past peacefully into eternal rest.

For it to be otherwise, to be the one who out lived Richelieu terrified Treville to his core.

He could not imagine living without Armand at his side, hearing snide comments, facing off against supreame intelligence under a guise of arrogance, snarling back insults and watching as dark eyes danced with amusment and promised a thousand forbidden desires once they were alone.

 

Lifting his brandy to his lips Treville sipped and shook his head letting it sink down towards his chest.

The fact that Richelieu was alive, and recovering in hiding did not change the fact that he would have to get used to being at court without his lover there, without having him by his side, offering support and love under a cloak of indifference.

More than that, Treville knew he was going to have to be strong for Louis.

The King would be devestated by the news of Richelieu`s "Death", heartbroken by the fact, the man who had been all but a Father to him was gone, seemingly forever.

How Treville was going to get himself through this, play along he did not know, all he could do was hope that the culprit behind the plot on Richelieu`s life was soon discovered, and the Cardinal could return to his rightful place soon.

Bidding farewell to Richelieu during the small hours of the morning, as Cahusac and Jussac had spirited him away, had been one of the hardest things Treville had ever done in his life.

He had felt as if a peace of his own body had been wrenched from him and he had been left with hollow empty space, that ached and grieved as he was seperated, perhaps for months from the man he loved.

 

As the church bells struck, signalling the hour, Treville rose from his seat, setting aside his brandy and reaching for his doublet.

The King would be informed soon of Armand`s death, and Treville would be needed at his side when he was told, with the Queen close to giving birth and in confinement, Louis would be alone when the news was broken to him, and he would not handle it well.

As a long time friend and loyal servent, Treville could and would offer his support as the young King grieved, feigning a strength in himself, that at present he was not sure he truely possessed.

Placing his feathered hat on his head Treville sighed closing his eyes and whispered a quiet prayer

"God speed Armand, may your recovery be swift, and your return soon".

 

Provins

The Medieval town of Provins was not far from Paris, and was both quiet and peaceful, it was the perfect place for Richelieu to hide and recuperate.  
In the early hours of the morning Jussac and Cahusac had smuggled Richelieu out of the Palais des Cardinal, and taken him from Paris to a dilapidated but spacious town house in Provins where he would now remain hidden away from the world supposedly dead until the assassin could be unmasked.  
A corpse of similar age, build, and features as Richelieu had been purchased from the city morgue.  
The Mortician had accepted the generous amount of coins offered and let Boisrenard and Bernajoux take their pick of the bodies not caring a jot for what they did to them now he had been well paid.  
Once the body had been secured, the two Red Guards carried him back to the Palais des Cardinal and dressed him in one of the Cardinals night shirts.  
Of course the face would have been a dead give away, so to fool anyone who might look at the Cardinals face, Boisrenard had taken the butt of his musket to it, smashing in the nose and mouth to destroy the features, then he and Bernajoux arranged the body so it was laying face down on the floor, as if Richelieu had tried to rise from his bed when his heart attack had struck and had fallen face first to the ground, smashing in his face as he had died.  
With any luck no one would look to closely, and considering the damage to the bodies face, the casket would be closed, which would help with ruse go along.

Still horribly weak and short of breath, Richelieu allowed Cahusac to help him from the carriage and half carry him into the house, making no fuss about being put to bed by the soldier, nore having his pulse taken by the mother hen of a red guard!.  
“You know that you will have to serve my replacement as if I am really dead” Richelieu said to the guard “Will have to do his bidding, follow his orders?”  
“We do Armand” Cahusac said smoothing the covers over his body “Knowing that it will be temporary and that you shall return will give us the strength to do so”  
Richelieu nodded feeling his body giving into the desire to sleep again and forced himself to stay awake for a little longer.  
“There is something else I want you, Jussac, Benajoux and Boisrenard to do for me” he said looking deep into Cahusac`s eyes   
“I want you to keep an close eye on Jean for me, to make sure he is in no danger, and that he is taking no foolish risks”  
“you mean no more foolish than normal!” Cahusac chuckled making Richelieu laugh aswell   
“Well yes, but make sure he is taking care of himself, that he is eating and drinking well, not working himself into the ground as he his wont to do”  
“As is your Eminence!” Jussac said joining the conversation and sharing a grin with Cahusac “This break will do you the world of good, you have been over doing things recently!”.  
Richelieu glowered at his guards, knowing his glares had about as much effect on them as they did on Treville, which was none at all!  
“I am not on holiday Jussac!, I am recovering my health and planning to bring down my would be assassin!, I`ll not be going to paddle in the sea or make merry in the local tavern!”  
“No, but you can rest Armand” Jussac said “And as for Treville`s dietary habbits, you can improve your own, Doctors orders in fact!, he insists that you eat three wholesome meals a day, full meals, not just picking at the odd bowl of soup or some bread!”  
Richelieu`s look could have stripped paint from the wall!, and his voice was cold as a January snow storm!  
“I am not a child to be nursed and petted!” he spat “Do not forget that you both still follow my orders!”  
“We don`t” Cahusac said backing away from the bed   
“But we also follow Jean`s orders too!” Jussac said “And he told us that when it comes to your health we are to ignore you, and make sure that you eat well and rest up, even if it means tieing you to the bed!”  
Tying him to the bed?, part of Richelieu wanted to laugh at this, to give into the amusment, but he had appearences to maintain and instead narrowed his eyes at his guards  
“Traitors!” he growled “I`ll have your heads!”  
“Of course you will” Jussac sing songed without any concern at all “Now get some rest, we`ll wake you when it`s time for Lunch!”.

Richelieu snorted shaking his head, both amused and moved by the concern his lover and his guards showed him, besides he was feeling far to tired to want to argue or get out of bed, giving into the inevitability of sleep was much more practical, and closing his eyes Richelieu was soon slumbering peacefully once more, while back at Paris the King sobbed over his demise.

 

Louvre

 

Louis anguished cries echoed through out the whole of the louvre.  
Treville felt his stomach clench painfully as he watched the young Monarch fall to his knees sobbing as loudly and as brokenly as a child.  
Knowing that Louis grief was being cause by a lie seemed to somehow make things so much worse, he wished so much that he could tell Louis the truth, tell him that this was all a set up, and that his beloved first minister was alive and in hiding while they searched for his poisoner.  
But Treville knew that Louis would never be able to keep this secret, he would demand a full and very public enquiry, which would scare off whomever had done this, leaving them with no way of ever catching them, and in doing so, place Armand in even more danger.  
Treville felt the painful twist in his gut clench even tighter as Louis looked up at him with fat tears rolling down his reddened cheeks.  
“He was going to Christen my Son” he whispered, his voice horse and choked with emotion, “How can he be dead?, we were talking just yesterday!, making plans for the Christening!, deciding whether to name my Son Louis or Henri!”.  
Louis broke into another bout of sobs, his whole body shaking violently with the force of his grief,   
“How can go on without him?” he whispered “How am I to survive in this world now I am all alone?”.  
“You are not alone Sire” Treville found himself saying, and without even realizing it, had dropped to his knees beside Louis, and placing a comforting hand on his shoulder   
“You are not alone, for you have me, and you have my Musketeers, and you have your devoted Queen, who will soon be giving you a fine healthy Son”.  
Louis nodded his head sniffling and hiccupping as he turned his tear stained face to look at Treville, as a grief striken child might a Father,  
“I know that Captain” he gasped “And I am grateful, more than I can say, for your devotion, but Armand.........Armand......”  
“He loved you very much Sire” Treville said rubbing Louis back and offering a small smile “He often said that you were like the Son he never had”.  
Louis gasped looking up again a timid smile on his face, child like and hopeful “He said that?”  
“He did Sire” Treville confirmed “And I am very certain he would not wish for you suffer so at his passing from this world, he would want for you to remember his life, and celebrate it rather than weep and mourn him”  
“Yes” Louis breathed nodding his head “He would” turning to Treville he gave a watery but grateful smile   
“Thankyou Treville, you have once again shown how loyal and loving a friend you are to me”  
“I am your Majesty`s humble servent” Treville said “And if there is anyway I can help you in your grief then I shall do so”  
“I know” Louis said wiping his cheeks on the back of his hands “You are my most honest and devoted friend now that Armand has passed, and I shall not forget the kindness you have shown me today”.


	3. Chapter 3

Athos groaned, his eyes closing and spine going rigid as he sank deep inside d`Artagnan`s body, triggering the younger Mans release and spilling himself inside the heated passage that was clenching so tightly about his cock.

"I love you!" d`Artagnan gasped shuddering and shivering all over, his arms wrapping about Athos as they older man sagged down to lay his sweat damp head over the Gascons heart,   
"I love you to Chiot!" Athos whispered, pressing a kiss against d`Artagnan`s peaked nipple, Chiot was his pet name for d`Artagnan, a gentle tease, and a nod to the fact that he, Aramis, and Porthos had frequently called their youngest Whelp, and Pup, and Brat when he had first come among them.

They still did from time to time, and d`Artagnan bore the good natured teasing with a smile and comment of his own, digging them about their ages, especially Aramis, since the vain, amorous Musketeer tended to be sore about the fact he was on the north side of Thirty!.

Athos and Porthos simply swiped at d`Artagnan`s head, and growled at him, leaving Aramis to get dramatic, which only added fuel to d`Artagnan`s fire!.

 

Athos would have been content to remain where he was, laying in bed with d`Artagnan, slip into a pleasent doze, as his body recovered from it`s trip into pure bliss.

Then as he came back down to earth, start to kiss, and caress his Gascon once more, get them both ready for another session of love making.

But saddly, both he and d`Artagnan were due at Muster, and the ringing of the church bell reminded him of the hour.

"No rest for the wicked" he said lifting his head and regretfully pulling out of d`Artagnan, who made a face at the loss, and having to move himself.

"Will we have to attend the Cardinal`s "Funeral" d`Artagnan asked, figer quoting the word funeral, since they both knew it was all a mockery, and that The Cardinal was now recovering at a safe house not far from Paris.

However The King, Court, and everyone else believed he was dead, and is funeral had been aranged, a full state funeral, to be held at Notre Dame, and his body intered, not in the Richlieu family crypt, but in the royal crypt, for all his services to The Crown.

"I rather hope not" Athos said, he did not want to have to be at the funeral, pretending to grieve for a Man he knew was alive and, if not well, then was recovering his health.

While The King, mourned as deeply as a heart broken child who had lost a parent.

It had been difficult for them all to see Louis since the Cardinal`s death was announced at Court.

The King looked terrible, he had clearly hardly slept since Richelieu`s "Death", his eyes was deeply shadowed with bruise like black smudges, his olive skin was pasty and pale, his eyes shining with unshed tears and expression desolate and lost.

The guilt for the fact that they knew the truth, and that their complicity in this lie was cause his Majesty`s heart ache, nawed away at the consciences of The Musketeers, how Treville had been able to stomach the sight of Louis when he had first been told of Richelieu`s death, Athos did`nt know, and doubted he would have had the strength himself, to have caused their child like monarch so much pain, and keep from admitting the truth to him.

Thinking of Treville made him think of The Captain`s unexpected reaction to The Cardinal`s poisoning.

Certainly they had all been shocked, but Treville had seemed horrified, had even called the Cardinal by his Christian name!.

True, Treville`s relationship had always appeared to be far more complex than the dislike, and rivalry the two portrayed at Court.

Treville had often been invited to The Palais des Cardinal, had frequently dined there, supposedly dicussing state matters with The First Minister.

When in public, the two would knock spots of each other, make snide remarks, sarcastic comments, or out and out insults and threats!, but they had never actually followed through on any of the threats, had never gone beyond words, and seemed more than able to forgive and forget and continue to work along side each other even with their apparent hatred of one another.

Why had`nt a man, as resourceful, and ruthless as Richelieu nt simply had Treville killed?, why had`nt he destroyed the Musketeers?, he had the power and the means to have done so a thousand times over, and yet he never had.

Oh he`d acted against them, made things difficult for them, but had never done more than that, had never truely thrown his energy into their destruction, though he had claimed to despise them.

"What are you thinking about?" d`Artagnan asked, splashing himself in cold water to wash off sweat, and sex from his body "You`ve got that contemplative expression on your face"

"Contemplative?" Athos inquired 

"Yeah, it makes you look like a constipated owl!"

"What!?" Athos`s eyebrows reached his hair line as d`Artagnan burst into laughter at his expence 

"You Chiot will pay for that later!" Athos swore narrowing his eyes at his unrepentant lover, "And as for what I was thinking about, I was thinking of Treville, and how he reacted to Richelieu`s poisoning"

"So I`m not the only one who thought that was weird then" d`Artagnan said putting his shirt on and grabbing his under pants and breeches "You don`t think that the two of them are.....you know!!!!?"

"I know what?" Athos asked infurriatingly playing dumb and getting a sour look from d`Artagnan   
"Do I think that they are in a relationship?, before ten days ago I would have said not a chance, but now?", Athos sighed, shrugging helplessly.

It still seemed impossible to him to comprehend his Captain being lovers with Richelieu, and yet, even as half his mind refused to accept the notion, the other half pointed out all the liklihood of it to be real.

"Should we ask him?" d`Artagnan asked tugging on his doublet and lacing it 

"Is it any of our business?" Athos countered "Treville is a grown man, and is intitled to his privacy"

"True, but we`re risking our lives for The Cardinal, should`nt there be no secrets between us right now?, a level of trust?" d`Artagnan said "How are we to work together, unless we form some form of trust?".

That was a good question, and Athos appreciated d`Artagnan`s reasoning, but also did not know, nore could he imagine, walking up to his comanding officer and asking him if he was in a homosexual relationship with Cardinal Armand-Jean du Plessis de Richelieu!.

 

Garrison

 

Treville was pale.

He looked tired, and aged, like a soldier having returned from a long campaign, or a man who has suffered a long debilating sickness.

Garbed in full uniform, he had doned a black sash over his right shoulder.

The symbol of a soldiers mourning.

He had forgone his elabroate breast plates, and wore only his thick mahognany brown doublet with it`s fleur de lis shaped clasps.

He took morning Muster with a sorrowful, and tired air, not even bothering to scold Musketeer Lestan for his shining black eye curtesy of a duel with one of Des Essarts guards.

Or reprimanding Desaille for the tearing on his cloak that had not yet been repaired.

Normally both soldiers would have received a sharp tongue lashing for their failings, and ordered to do better in the future.

However on this morning, Treville was either too distracted to notice, or did not care.

All of the Musketeers looked at each other, sharing expressions of concern for their beloved Captain, whom they looked upon as a Father figure rather than just a leader.

What made Treville so loved, and respected by his men, was the fact he was not the type of officer who kept away from getting his hands dirty.

While his position as Captain kept him more at court than on a battle feild, he still participated in daily training, insisting that his men give their all against him, and never complaining over the inevitable scrapes and bruises he received.

He was also lenient on them, turning a blind eye to the nightly brawls, and duels, beyond the scolding, when he should have them sent before The King for reprimand.

He also made it clear that his office door was always open to his Men, and they were welcome to bring their troubles to him.

Whether or not he could actually help them, or just offer a shoulder to lean on and an ear to listen to their woes, he was there for them, any time of the night or day.

So to see him looking so depressed, and desolate was troubling for the Musketeers, especially those who could recall how broken Treville had seemed following Savoy.

Of course as far as they knew, Treville had fallen ill with The Sweat and had spent a long while in quarentine at The Palais des Cardinal, recovering his health, no one but Richelieu knew the truth of what had actually happened.

That God forsaken night, Richelieu had found Treville with a pistol against his temple had haunted the Cardinal for years, he still sometimes awoke in a cold sweat, from a nightmare in which he had not been in time to stop The Captain from comitting suicide.

While Treville had never come close to ever doing anything like that again, (His foolish idea of taking on Lebarge aside), Richelieu would never forget that night, never forget how very close he had come to loosing the man he loved.

 

"D`you think he`s alright?" Porthos asked, as the Muster broke up, releaved that he and the others were not on Funeral escort duty

"I don`t know" Athos murmered looking up as Treville called down to them, summoning them to his office.

 

"Captain?" Aramis said as they entered the office, d`Artagnan shutting the door behind them and moving to stand beside Athos as he usually did.

"I have a mission for you" Treville said, his voice sounding deeper and more raspy than usual, he did not normally smoke, but his voice sounded like he had been indulging in the habbit.

"You are to meet a Man in the local Inn, in Pau" Treville said "He is to be escorted to Paris under your protection"

"Who is he?" Porthos asked "How are we to know him?"

"He will make himself known to you" Treville replied giving them a sorry smile "I`m afraid the Kings Council is in chaos since The Cardinal`s death, no one really knows who is in charge anymore, any many things have fallen to the way side, this mission being one of them, the identity of the Man you will meet is unknown to me"

The inseparables exchanged glances between themselves, not liking this one bit.

An escort mission was one thing, but of someone they did`nt even know the name of?, or why they needed escorting to Paris?, that made this more dangerous.

They needed to know who this person was and what they were about, so they could anticipate the kind of problems that may encounter enroute back to Paris.

If they were criminal and would require restraining and constant guarding, if they were on the run, with enemies in hot persuit, requiring extra vigilance from the Musketeers.

Not knowing gave them no way to prepare for what they were going to meet.

 

Athos started as d`Artagnan elbowed him, and gave him a speaking look, to which Athos shot him a narrowed eyed sour look back, knowing that d`Artagnan wanted him to speak with Treville about Richelieu.

However before Athos could summon up both the courage, and the right words, Aramis beat him to the punch!.

 

Aramis and Porthos were not dense, and had come to the same conclusion as d`Artagnan and Athos, and had the same curioscity, and desire to know the truth about Treville and Richelieu, since they were all in this together, and needed to be able to trust each other without any major secrets weighing them down.

(Aramis`s indescretion at the Convent not with standing!).

"Captain, if I may speak freely?" Aramis asked 

"Don`t you always!?" Treville asked giving a faint smile at the Hispanic Musketeer.

"Well this is rather personal" Aramis said shifting his weight from foot to foot, looking like a child who had been caught sneaking treats from the Kitchen!.

Treville made a gesture for Aramis to go on and ask, making the Musketeer clear his throat and lift his chin into a stance of bravery and pride,  
"Are you and The Cardinal Richelieu involved in a sex.....romantic relationship......Sir!".

Aramis`s cheeks were flushed, and despite his firm posture, his eyes were looking everywhere but at Treville, and his voice was in a higher pitch than normal, showing just how uncomfortable he was asking this.

The tension in the office was so thick that one could have cut it with a poinard!.

Treville`s colour paled and it took him several beats to speak, and even when he did, his voice sounded strained.

"Why on Gods earth would you ask me that?" he whispered "Do you wish to see me hung for sodomy?"

"Of course not sir!" Aramis exclaimed looking striken at the thought

"If I may?" Athos said cutting in, "I think Captain, that you may be interested to know that myself and d`Artagnan are involved in a sexual relationship, as are Porthos and Aramis".

It was a dangerous admittance, if they were wrong about Treville, then by all rights he could and should have them charged and prosecuted for the crime of homosexuality.

Yet Athos doubted that Treville would do such a thing, even if they were wrong about he and Richelieu, which by the fact that Treville had not even denighed the acusation, was still a liklihood.

Wetting his lips, Treville gave Athos a stern look, "You do realise I could have you all strung up for this?" he asked 

"Indeed Sir, but I doubt that you will" Athos replied not flinching at all under Treville`s gaze 

"Because you believe me to be in a similar relationship of my own?" Treville dead panned

"That, and you love us!" d`Artagnan piped up giving the Captain one of his boyish smiles 

"I love you four like I love a hole in the head!" Treville grunted "Though that would give me less of a headache I should think!".

He sighed, running a hand over his close cropped hair and bit the inside of his bottom lip.

He had never spoken on his relationship with Richelieu to anyone, he knew that Richelieu`s closest guards knew, and that they were devoted to The Cardinal, would never betray him.

He felt the same about The Inseparables, but still he had that natural fear of being discovered as a homosexual, of being exposed as a sodomite, and both publicly shamed and put to death for it.

However, as he looked at his best soldiers, the four Sons he had never sired, but loved like boys of his own.

Athos, the natural born leader, blue blooded, resolute, swift thinking, and powerful.

Aramis, the lover, the romantic, with a devotion to God, and deadly skill with a Musket, and a sword.

Porthos, the thief turned soldier with a heart of gold, unending loyalty, and capacity to accept people as they were without any prejudice.

Finally the youngest of the quartet, d`Artagnan, Passionat, skillful, loving and loyal, brave almost to a fault.

They were sons that any man would be proud of having Fathered, and Treville was proud to have them under his comand, and as friends, and he knew that he could not lie to them, not when they had shared their deepest secret with him and were risking themselves to protect the man he loved.

Nodding his head, Treville spoke in a breathy whisper, feeling his heart skip a beat as he admitted to the love he had which could see him hung.

"Yes, The Cardinal and I are lovers, have been for a number of years".

The Inseparables looked at each other, not really certain what to say to their Captain`s admission, until Porthos spoke out  
"How long?, exactly I mean, how long have you and the Cardinal been together?"

"Almost seven years" Treville said with a fond smile "It started shortly after Savoy"

"Savoy?", Aramis frowned not liking to be reminded of that horror which still haunted him, the ghosts of the massacre still lingering in his dreams and memory.

"Yes" Treville said "I was struggling to cope with........my part in the events that took place, and Armand stopped me from doing something stupid"

"Stupid?, what d`you mean stupid?" Porthos asked frowning at Treville 

"It`s a long story" Treville said not wanting to go into the details of his suicide attempt, especially not when he was due at Notre Dame to stand in ceramony over Richelieu`s funeral   
"We can speak further when you return from Pau, but right now, we all have work to be doing"

Aramis looked like he wanted to argue, but the look on Athos`s face, and nudge from Porthos to get moving, stopped him from speaking, and instead he made his way to the door.

However once d`Artagnan was at the door he stopped and turned back to Treville  
"You know we don`t think any less of you Captain, and we never will" he said, suddenly feeling the need to make sure his pseudo Father knew that they loved him regardless 

"I know d`Artagnan" Treville said smiling at the youth, and feeling the absurd urge to go and ruffle his hair!, "Now get moving, I want you back in Paris as soon as possible".

 

Once left alone, Treville smiled shaking his head, hardly able to believe he had just told The Inseparables of his relationship with Richelieu, and not have the slightest of ideas on how he was going to tell Richelieu of this either.


	4. Chapter 4

The four Musketeers broke through the forest into and open clearing, slowing their horses from a canter back down to a trot, all of them exhilarated by the fast ride, and happy to be back in the open air out of the forest, trying to avoid trees and roots as they rode.  
“I don`t like this” Porthos grumbled for the fifth time in an hour!, getting a roll of the eyes from Aramis and an unimpressed look from Athos, while d`Artagnan just hide his face behind his water skin!.  
“It ai`nt right, us goin` to meet someone we don`t know nothing` `bout, shit we don`t even `ave a name t`work with!” Porthos said grumpily “How we s`posed t`know who this tosser is!”  
“The Captain said he`ll make himself known to us” Athos replied   
“yeah?, how?, do a strip tease!”, Porthos did`nt react to Athos`s glower, and chose not to acknowledge Aramis and d`Artagnan`s amusment  
“Still, I guess it`s better than bein` in Paris, pretendin` t` grieve, for the Cardinal” Porthos said   
“Anythings better than that” Aramis said “And with any luck he`ll recover swiftly and his assassin will soon be found”  
“Theres still no idea on the identity of who tried to kill him?” d`Artagnan asked   
“None” Athos sighed running a hand over his face “Treville`s working with Jussac in search of potential suspects, but a man like Richelieu is not short of enemies, so it`s difficult to know where to start”.  
The four men fell silent for a time, the only sound being the footfalls of their horses, and the wind blowing about them.  
It was Aramis who eventually broke the silence having never enjoyed long silences, finding them oppressive and preferring the reassuring presence of conversation.  
“Treville and Richelieu” he said shaking his head “Who`d have thought”  
“It is rather unexpected that is true” Athos said “but he is still our Captain and deserves our respect never the less”  
“I never said otherwise!” Aramis protested scowling at Athos`s accusation “I love Treville like a Father!, I don`t give a damn who he beds, so long as they treat him right!”  
“He knows Mis, calm down” Porthos said patting Aramis`s shoulder   
“Think the Cardinal will become any less obnoxious after this close call with mortality?” d`Artagnan asked   
“he was`nt after that Priest tried to off `im last year!” Porthos grunted “Stated that no man or God would stand in his way!, I`ll bet this`ll just make him even more insufferable!”  
“God knows how Treville puts up with his arrogance!” Aramis said then grinned “Maybe he keeps his mouth full so he dos`nt have to hear him speak!”.  
“Aramis!” Athos scolded while Porthos screwed his face up in revulsion and d`Artagnan nearly fell from his horse in a fit of convulsive laughter!.

 

Paris

 

The only thing that kept Treville from falling apart, as he saw the coffin laid out in in the Basillica, was the knowledge that Armand was safely hidden away in Provins.

If this had been real, if Armand had truely been gone, then Treville knew he could not have been here attending the funeral.

He could not imagine a world without Armand in it, did not want to imagine it.

These last few days, attending Court without Armands comforting presence beside The King, had been as much as he could take.

It seemed like the whole Palace had grown in size since Armand had gone.

Vast empty spaces now seemed to fill the Louvre.

The sheer power Armand had commanded by his very presence had made the Louvre seemed dwarfed by his majesty, his magnificence, to have him gone made Treville notice how long the corridors were when he walked them alone, how vast the Throne room was, how wide and echoing the Kings Libary was without Armand`s voice speaking out.

Treville did not pay attention to Father Allards words as he spoke the elergy. 

Instead he silently recited prayers in his head, to speed Armand`s recovery, to give him long life, like a hundred years of life!, for The Almighty to help them in destroying the Assassin so Armand could soon return to Court.

Under his glove, clutched in his hand, Treville gripped the Cardinals personal rosary, gifted to him by Armand, just before he left for Provins. 

A keepsake, to give him strength during Armands absence.

Pressing the cross so tightly into his hand that it was close to cutting into his flesh, Treville closed his eyes, willing away the tears that wanted to fall, and firmly drew on his inner strength knowing that The King would need him to be strong now, more than ever.

 

Provins

 

"God in heavon Cahusac I am not a bloody invalid!" Richelieu bellowed, his pride stinging as he was "Helped" from his bed, to the small table to dine.

The help was less, Cahusac simply offering Richelieu his arm and supporting him as he walked, and more Cahusac lifting Richelieu up like a bride and carrying him there!.

"Stop being petulant and just eat your dinner!" Cahusac replied, unrepentantly!

"I`ll have your head if you carry on!" Richelieu growled, scowling and poking at the food on his plate, a simple meal of chicken thighs, bread, and salad vegetables.

"Don`t threaten eat!" Cahusac said rolling his eyes at the way Richelieu turned his ire on the food, glaring so much that it was a wonder the chicken did`nt wither under the force of his gaze!.

"What news?" Richelieu asked grudgingly starting to eat,  
"Nothing new yet" Cahusac replied "We`re comunicating daily with Treville through pidgeons, and he says that theres nothing much to report".

Richelieu rose an eyebrow at Cahusac who sighed, scratching at his neck uncomfortably  
"The King is devestated, almost inconsolable, the Counsil is in chaos, and the scangers who pose as Courtiers are already getting into position to pick over your estate, and fortune"

"To be expected" Richelieu muttered feeling his stomach churn with guilt over the suffering he was causing Louis.

The poor boy, and he really was more a boy than a Man, he must feel like he had lost his Father all over again, was completely alone in the world.

Part of Richelieu regretted having made it so Louis depended upon him so much, yes it had ensured that his place at Court was assured for life, but right now Louis needed to have a strength that just did`nt exist, he would be easily swayed by the views of others, keen to take anyones advice and dole out responsability on anyone he could, just so he did`nt have to make decisions himself, and felt he had others to rely on.

Richelieu dreaded to think who would be the one to take his place on the Counsil.

However, the person who would be likely to ingratiate himself the most with Louis and gain his trust to take the position of first minister, would likely be the very man who had engeneered this whole nightmare.

"How is Jean doing?" Richelieu asked his tone changing to one of concern,   
"He`s........he`s well enough" Cahusac said "Not sleeping by what Jussac has said, but he`s not in any danger"  
"He`s always been a bad sleeper when he`s upset" Richelieu muttered shaking his head "He won`t be eating properly either"

"He`s not the only one!" Cahusac said looking pointedly at Richelieu`s plate and getting a scowl in return   
"Just make sure that Jean is kept safe" Richelieu ordered "if anything were to happen to him....."  
"It won`t Armand, I promise" Cahusac said "just concentrate on getting well again, we need you, all of us".

 

Gascony

 

The Comte de Treville was the very last person the Musketeers wanted to be meeting and taking back to Paris.

The miserable bastard had apparently escaped his Spanish prison, and on his way back to Paris had indulged in a little Murder, nearly getting himself hung!.

Athos was sorely wishing they had just let the lynch mob carry out their intentions and ride the world of the vile little cockroach, whom was bound by his hands to D`Artagnan and Aramis`s horses, being pulled along on foot, and making one hell of a stink about it!.

"We could just start galloping!" Porthos suggested quietly to Athos "It would`nt totaly be are fault when he gets trampled to death!"

"Don`t tempt me!" Athos whispered back, glaring at the back of Rochefort head, if it were not for the fact that Rochefort might be telling the truth about having vital information for The King, then Athos would happily shoot the bastard in the head and leave his corpse to rot!, but if he were being honest about having this information, then they could not afford for Louis no to be informed.

Trading his end of Rocheforts rope with Porthos, d`Artagnan slipped back to ride next to Athos  
"I miss having you riding behind me" he whispered grinning at Athos "I like snuggling when we`re riding", Athos rose an eyebrow at the younger man, his lips twitching into a smile as they always did when he was faced with his young lover   
"By the way" d`Artagnan whispered "Was it your pistol I could feel poking me in the back or were you just enjoying yourself!?"  
"d`Artagnan!" Athos hissed, shooting a look at Rochefort, who was cursing loudly about being treated so poorly, "You`ve spent to much time around Aramis!" he scolded  
"Ah you know you love me really!".

Athos chuckled and shook his head, knowing that what d`Artagnan was saying was true, and he was head over heels in love, God bloody help him!.

"Hey on a serious note" d`Artagnan said moving his horse closer to Athos and lowering his voice to a whisper "D`you think this Rochefort might have had something to do with the Cardinal`s poisoning?"

"Were he already in Paris I would say yes" Athos replied "However he`s been in Gascony, he can`t be in two places at once"

"True" d`Artagnan sighed slumping in his saddle "And he seemed surprised by us telling him of Richelieu`s "death"

"Which just means he`s good at acting" Athos said looking at his lover and then at Rochefort, his eyes narrowing "While his being in Gascony should give him an inpenatrable alibi, it does not mean he has`nt had help in Paris"

"So it is a possability?" d`Artagnan asked 

"Perhaps" Athos agreed "No matter what, we need to keep an eye on him"

 

Paris

 

'Then it is a great shame that he is dead and you are alive'

Louis words kept on repeating themselves inside Treville`s head as he sat in his office, running his hands over Armands rosary.

Her Majesty Queen Anne had been safely delivered of a baby boy.

There should have been a vast celebration to welcome the long awaited heir into the world.

But under the circumstances, the celebrations were cancelled due to Richelieu`s death, and only Chruch blessings were being held instead, in respect for Armands passing.

As the new baby had been shown off at court, and Queen Anne had come out of her confinment early, to join her grieving husband, Louis had asked for Treville to take Armands place!.

Had asked him to relinquish his position as Captain of the Musketeers, to take up a seat on the council!, perhaps to even become first minister!.

Were he not so heart sore, and missing Armand so terribly, then Treville might have laughed at the absurdity of the suggestion!.

He was no polititian, nore diplomat, he was a soldier, had dedicated his life to the sword, not to trading insults and threats with ambassedors and dealing dealing with polititians.

He could never run a network of spies as Armand had, make whole nations fall to their knees with duplicity, and cunning.

When he fought enemies, he fought them head on, with his fists and sword, not words, and subtlety, he could never take Armands place, and had told Louis so.

He had expected Louis to react baddly, but never to have him wish his death.

That had hurt more than Treville had ever thought it could, made him long desperately for Armand, wanting to bury himself in his lovers arms, and feel like no matter what, that Armand would make everything alright again.

But he was on his own, with only a rosary and his thoughts for company, and may well be for a long time to come.


	5. Chapter 5

Louvre

 

"Father Allard".

 

The Priest had the good sense to shudder as the voice spoke his name cooly from the shadows on the chappel.

With one had reaching for the cross about his neck, the Priest stood up straighter, watching as Rochefort slithered from the shadows, like a demon from the mist, (And was`nt that an acurate description), the Priest thought to himself as he regarded the heartless beast before him.

Still dressed in only a pair of hessian breeches, a leather and thick wool jerkin, old worn boots, his hair and beard as unkept as ever, Rochefort stood before Allard, a slight smirk playing on his lips, as his ice cold eyes ran up and down the prelate before him.

"You do your work well it seems" he said at length, shifting his weight to one hip, his hand resting on the hilt of his sword, offering Allard a smile, that on anyone elses face might have been friendly, on his it was down right frightening!.

"They say The Cardinal wore out his heart in service of France" Rochefort drawled "Rather surprising to learn he had one at all!"

"Indeed Monsieur" Allard replied "Save for The King he will not be missed, and I am certain that you will help ease His Majestys grief, and swiftly take the place of The Cardinal?" 

"That is what I was brought back from Spain for" Rochefort said with an easy shrug "Perales is not on side, but he matters nots, My scheme with Vargas is progressing without any difficulty, I assume there was no problems in aiding Richelieu`s departure from this life?"

"None, he ate the soup which was laced with Foxglove, a massive heart attack followed, his death was recorded as being natural"   
Allard paused, looking at Rochefort shrewdly, "When am I to receive my next payment?" he asked candidly, he knew Rochefort was a turn coat, a traitor, a murderer, utterly inhuman, therefore he saw no reason to beat about the bush with him, and frankly wished to end this conversation as soon as he could.

"When I arrive back in Paris victorious from rescuing General De Foix, and am rewarded by The King" Rochefort replied a sneer spreading on his face "I suppose having a wife, children, and mistressess does indeed put a great strain on the purse strings Nes Pas?", he gave a cold chuckle at Allards indignant look   
"Fear not Father" he drawled sweeping his heavy woolen cloak about himself, "I have much higher targets in sight than a Pious Hypocrit".

Titling his head slightly in a mock bow, Rochefort slipped back into the shadows making his way out of the chappel to seek rest before he and The Musketeers rode to Spain.

 

Rue de Ferous 

 

D`Artagnan blinked as a hand was waved in front of his eyes bringing him out of his thoughts as he gazed into the fire that was burning in the harth. 

"It`s usually me who falls into moody contemplative states Chiot" Athos drawled with amusment as d'Artagnan`s attention was returned to him, "You`ve been silent all evening, whats going on in that head of yours?" 

D'Artagnan sighed, picking up his glass of wine and sipping, Athos had been cutting down on his drinking since they had gotten together, in fact since d'Artagnan had come into his life, he was now limiting himself to just a single bottle a day, and less than that if he had any spirits aswell.

His health was improving greatly for his lowered alcohol intake, and likly he would have lost a few inches off his waist line from the lessened sugar intake, except that his appetite had returned, seeing him eating more, and maintaining his weight, but it was a much healthier weight of muscle rather than bloating from too much alcohol and too little food.

Resting his elbow on the table, d'Artagnan propped his cheek on his fist giving a deep sigh   
"I had a row with Constance" he said glumly "Back at the Palace when you guys got rid of Bonacieux for us"

Athos winced, and mentally kicked himself, silently telling his heart that there was no reason to be jealous, that d'Artagnan would never cheat on him, and that he only saw Constance as a Friend now, or perhaps a sister.

"What happened?" he asked pleased with himself that he managed to keep any jealousy out of his voice. 

"She thought that I got her, the place at court as a lovers act, to secure her a position away from her husband so she and I could be together", d'Artagnan`s face screwed up in memory of Constance`s troubled arguments, telling him that Bonacieux would only hate them all the more for this, and that he had to stay away from her now, had to let her be.

"When I told her I had only spoken to The Queen about her, as an act of friendship she did`nt believe me" d'Artagnan said, running his fingers over the table top and biting his bottom lip   
"Then I told her.................I told her, it was over between us, and that I`d found someone else".

D'Artagnan winced at he recalled the look of shock on Constance`s face, how she had looked as if he had just slapped her, ripped her heart out of her chest with his bare hands. 

"Am I to assume that she did not take it well?" Athos asked softly, knowing well how he would have taken the news that d'Artagnan had moved on from him, and could not imagine Constance had been over joyed herself.

"She called me a double faced lying whoreson!" d'Artagnan muttered "Said it had`nt taken long for me to find anothers bed to warm!, that she was lucky she had seen sense and stayed with Bonacieux considering how unfaithful and lust driven I am!". 

D'Artagnan closed his eyes, rubbing his hand over his face and groaned, "I yelled back at her, lost my temper" he addmitted "Asked her what the hell she had expected of me?, did she want me to live as a Monk?, spend my whole life pining for her like a dog?, I called her a coward, said that if she had shown courage, taken a chance on us, then I would have been faithful to her for life"

"I`m sure you would have been" Athos whispered, wondering if it made him a bad person to be thankful that Constance had not done so, that she had chosen Bonacieux over d'Artagnan, for if she had not then he would not be here now.

"But I`m not sure I would" d'Artagnan whispered looking at Athos with tears in his eyes "I always wanted you!, even when she and I were together, when I thought I was in love with her!, I wanted you!, I`d dream of you, coming into my room at night!, pulling back the bed covers and........", he trailed off shaking his head "Constance is right, I am unfaithful, I am nothing better than a street whore!"

"You can stop that right now!" Athos said setting his cup of wine down with a thump on the table, rising and going round to d'Artagnan, drawing the boys hands into his own   
"You are the kindest, most loving, and generous soul I have ever met, you give love and devotion as others may give scraps of bread to the poor, you are noble and brave, and quite honnestly the greatest of us all!", Athos paused to reach up and wipe the scant tears that had rolled down d'Artagnan`s cheek "Constance did not mean what she said, she was angry and hurt, regretting her decision to stay with that fool of a husband, and jealous because she`s lost you"

"Like I`m that great a catch" d'Artagnan snorted "A penniless orphaned Gascon farm boy without a farm!"

"A Musketeer of great skill, and destined to lead the regiment into even greater glory" Athos said with utter conviction in his voice "Constance will come round once she`s had time to get her head around this, and you have nothing to feel guilty for"

"I wish I could certain of that" d'Artagnan mumbled 

"Well I`m sure of it, and I`ll be sure for both of us!" Athos said with a little mirth, getting a weak smile from his young lover 

"Take me to bed?" d'Artagnan asked "Not to........I just want to cuddle?", Athos`s warm accepting smile ridded d'Artagnan of any worries that he might think the suggestion to childish or girly, happily he allowed Athos to pull him to his feet and be led through to the small bed, both of them stripping down to their skin and snuggling under the covers, with d'Artagnan`s head resting on Athos`s chest, the older mans fingers tracing a pattern over his shoulder   
"I love you Athos" he whispered, closing his eyes and allowing the steady thrum of Athos`s heart lull him into sleep   
"I love you too Chiot" Athos rumbled contentedly, drifting off himself soon after his young Pup.

 

Garrison 

 

Porthos scowled as Aramis continued to roll the cross the Queen had given him through his fingers, staring aimlessly at the wall as he had been all night 

"Alright" Porthos said finally having had enough of Aramis`s silence "Whats going on?, you`ve been distant all night Mis, whats troubling you?".

Aramis sighed, wishing for once that Porthos were not so observent, that he had missed his melancholy, instead of noticing and calling him on it, not least of all, because he could never lie to Porthos, and this was one subject which he really needed to be able to lie convinsingly about.

"I`m in trouble" he addmitted at length "Big trouble"

"What?, you pregnant!?" Porthos quipped getting a sour look from Aramis, though the Hispanic Musketeer smiled anyway 

"Hardly" he said holding his beloved cross tighter "No it`s........I slept with someone I really should`nt have, and She....she`s...."

"Who?" Porthos asked, he was use to Aramis`s dalliances, fidelity was not something the two of them were troubled over, he was free to do the same and occaisionally indulged, but not to the extent that Aramis did, God bless his stamina and charm!.

"I can`t tell you" Aramis whispered shaking his head "If I do, if anyone ever found out then many lives would be in great danger"

"Making it sound like you`ve slept with The Queen!" Porthos chuckled, his laughter abruptly died as a striken look came over Aramis`s face.

"What!, when?, how........Jesus Christ Aramis!" 

"I know I know!" Aramis groaned resting his head in his hands "I swear to God I never meant to!, it just............she and I we........it just happened, just one night when we were both lonely and vulnerable, one night where we found solice and happiness in each other"

"God almighty Aramis!, when?" Porthos cried hardly able to believe what he was hearing, hell he did`nt want to believe what he was hearing!.

"At the convent in Bourbourne les Eaux" Aramis whispered "Nine months ago". 

If the revelation that Aramis had slept with The Queen was not enough, then this finished Porthos!.   
The colour drained from the larger mans face, his mouth dropping open in complete shock   
"The Dauphin?" he whispered not daring to speak the rest of the question, and the look on Aramis`s ashen face was enough to tell him everything he needed to know, "Jesus fucking Christ!" he cursed shaking his head and pinching the bridge of his nose.

"I`m sorry Querida" Aramis said reaching out to take Porthos`s hand which he was thankful was not pulled from his grasp "I never meant to deceive you, I never meant for any of this to happen!, I........I don`t know what to do!". 

"Nothing" Porthos whispered looking back up "You do nothing Aramis, this converstaion can never have taken place, anymore than.......IT, ever happening, The Dauphin is The Kings son and Heir, that can never change, and Anne is his Wife and Queen, if the truth were ever revealed you would hang and very likly so would she, and The Boy!"

"I know that!" Aramis cried, getting up from his stool to pace the floor "I know I can`t be his Father!, not ever!, but you don`t know how hard it is to see another man raising your child!, hell not raising him, dumping him on some dozy bitch of a governess! who could`nt care a fig for him!"

"Mis, the Queen would never let anyone incompetant care for her Son" Porthos said "She`d see he was well tended to"

"I swear all I want is to hold him in my arms just once!" Aramis whispered sounding on the verge of tears, "To stroke his face, to let him know how much I love him".

 

Porthos felt his heart breaking for his friend and lover, wished he could make things different for him, make it possible for Aramis to be a Father to The Dauphin, but that was impossible, even if Louis were to die, then The Dauphin would have to remain his Son, never Aramis`s, or else the country would be flung into civil war as Monsieur le Duc d`Orleans Gaston ripped the country apart to claim the throne for himself. 

Rising from his seat Porthos took Aramis into his arms and held him tight, letting him sob into his shoulder, as he rubbed his back   
"I`m sorry pet, I wish I could make things better for you"

"You can`t, no one can" Aramis whimpered "It`s a bed of my own making, and now I have to lie in it, however uncomfortable it is".

 

Porthos silently cursed and held Aramis tighter stroking his hair and trying to think of some way to help him, while Aramis could never be Father to the Dauphin, perhaps he could get his wish and be near the child, hold him, and love him privately.

"When we get back from Spain, how about we speak with Treville and get put on the roster for Nursery duty" he asked making Aramis still, and look up with teary eyes, which he wiped with his calloused thumbs   
"You`d do that?" Aramis whispered 

"Well, little lads kind of my Step son is`nt he!?" Porthos said with a rueful smile "And I can`t think of a more devoted body guard than his Father"

"Oh Porthos!, I don`t..........you are too good for me!, too good for this God Forsaken world" Aramis cried "I don`t know what fates I pleased to have you come into my life, and God knows I don`t deserve you, but I love you more than I can possibly speak of"

"Then don`t y`daft sod!" Porthos chuckled "You`ll make me blush!", Aramis giggled a little wiping his nose on the back of his sleeve   
"Can`t have that now can we?" 

"Nah, and we need t`be gettin` t`bed" Porthos said with a sigh and a kiss to Aramis`s forehead "It`s a bloody long ride to Spain, and with The Comte de Cockroach accompanying us, it`ll be twice as tedious!".

 

Provins

 

While the Inseparables were on their way to Spain with Rochefort, and Louis was at present occuiped in spending time with his new son, and his Queen, Treville took the oportunity to get away from court for a while and spend some time with Richelieu in Provins.

 

He was greated at the door of the house by Jussac who gave him a world weary smile.

"God I`m glad you`re here!" he said with a roll of his eyes 

"Keeping you busy is he?" Treville laughed as he slipped off his cloak, hanging it up on a hook in the foyer

"Wild horses would be easier to keep under control!" Jussac said getting another laugh from Treville "Hopefully you can talk some sense in to him, and remind him that he has had a heart attack, and needs to rest!"

"Jussac my friend!, not even Christ himself could convince Armand of taking things easy!".

 

Richelieu was sat in an arm chair besides the window in his bedroom, looking through paper work, when Treville came in.

"So, you can take the Minister from the work but you can`t take the work from the Minister!" 

"Jean!" Richelieu breathed a hude smile spreading over his face as he saw his lover standing in his bedroom, hands on his hips and one eyebrow raised in a stance so similar to that of parents of wayward children!.

"Ar`nt you supposed to be resting?" Treville asked coming further into the room and stopping Richelieu from rising, instead he bent at the waist and kissed his lips in a lingering kiss.

"How are you feeling?" he asked pulling up Richelieu`s discarded foot stool to sit upon, taking his lovers long elegant hands into his own and holding them as tenderly as one might a baby. 

"I`m fine My Love" Richelieu replied "I`m fully recovered!, perfectly capable to begin hunting down my would be poisoner!" 

"Uh-huh" Treville drawled capturing his wrist and feeling his pulse, counting each and every beat until Richelieu pulled his wrist free and reached up to stroke Treville`s face, his fingers running over the lines about his eyes and on his forehead.

"You are troubled beloved, what is on your mind?" he asked cupping Treville`s cheek in his hand "Is it what Louis said to you?" he asked making Treville frown, "Jussac reported Louis`s idea to appoint you to The Council, and his reaction to your turning him down".

Treville pursed his lips, his eyes avoiding Richelieu`s and a deep sigh leaving his chest "You gonna tell me he did`nt mean it?, that I should remember he`s greiving, and always says things he dos`nt mean when he`s upset?, or are you going to tell me I was wrong, and I should have accepted that position on the council?". 

"Neither actually" Richelieu said making Treville frown in surprise   
"What I am going to say is, that Louis is a fool!, that he should never wish to have me alive instead of you, nore any man, he should remember the years of loyalty and service you have dedicated to him, and respect your decision, not berate you for it".

 

Treville blinked actually looking taken aback by Richelieu`s words, he knew that Louis often infuriated Richelieu, but he had never spoken against him in such a way before.

The words also touched his heart far more than a simple reminder that Louis was grieving, and that he should have thought more about taking the position on the council than simply refusing. 

"I also understand that Rochefort has slithered out his Spanish cell and made his way back to court" Richelieu said making Treville grunt, "I do not suppose for a moment that his time in prison has made him anymore humble or pleasent?" 

"Not so you`d know it" Treville said "He murdered two men on his way back to Paris, and belted Perales right in front of The King!", Treville gave a huff of laughter "The latter was rather amusing though!"

"Perales is a pompus ass at the best of times!" Richelieu grunted 

"D`you think Rochefort had anything to do with your poioning" Treville asked 

"Not without inside help" Richelieu said "He`s not a man capable of keeping a low profile, he could not have returned to Paris without someone having known about it, if he does have anything to do with this, then he has a much high allegance, and I a very powerful enemy"

"How powerful?", Richelieu did`nt reply to the question, both he and Treville already knew, that an enemy strong enough to free Rochefort from a Spanish prison, to engineer a successful poisoning attempt on Richelieu, would have to be as powerful as The Cardinal himself.

This did mean that they were going to have a hell of a job in bringing them down, but it also shortened the list some what, Marie de Medici still had followers and enough of a reputation to inspire people to act on her behalf. 

Likewise her Youngest Son Gaston, while in Lorraine, he could also influence people into getting what he wanted.

The Pope was another possibility, he had already ordered Richelieu`s death once, and come close to succeeding, this maybe another attempt on his behalf, in order to bring France back to heel, to rid the country of all protestants, and severe ties with Sweedon. 

Of course there was also The King of Spain, King of England, and God damn him, The Duke of Savoy, all three sovreigns had their reasons for wanting Richelieu dead, and could have hired an assassin or assassins. 

"Thats enough talk for a while" Richelie said, getting a risen eyebrow from Treville "Lets go for a walk in the gardens, I need some fresh air".

 

Bundled up inside a thick doublet, and a cloak, Richelieu was taken out into the gardens, supported by Treville`s arm, the pace kept maddeningly slow, all the more maddening for Richelieu since his body refused to let him move with anymore haste, reminding him once more of his infirmity. 

"How are your trouble makers?" Richelieu asked, refusing to pant, or so any sign of discomfort "Taking care of you I hope?"

"Ah, yes, thats something I wanted to talk to you about" Treville said stretching his lips wide and giving Richelieu a sheepish look   
"They ah...they know about us!".

Richelieu stopped dead, gaping at Treville in utter shock, "They won`t say anything", Treville assured him "Partly because of their loyalty to me, but also because all four of them are in a similar relationship themselves" 

"The four of them?, together!!!", the mathematics of this caused Richelieu`s mind to boggle for a moment before Treville tapped the back of his head lightly!

"Get you`re mind out the gutter!, Aramis with Porthos, Athos with d'Artagnan" 

"Well, thats a relief!" Richelieu chuckled "And you`re sure of their loyalty?", he held up a hand to fend of Treville`s vehement response, "I know, I know, All for one and one for all!, forgive me for my momentary lapse!"

"I`ll forgive you anything, and you damn well know it!" Treville sighed, starting them on their walk again "They`ve gone to Spain with Rochefort anyway, to free De Foix"

"The General" Richelieu said with a nod "An old friend of yours a believe".

 

His attempt at not sounding jealous did not work, Treville grinned at him knowingly and squeezed his arm   
"He`s just a friend Armand, nothing more, now loose the green eyes, they do not become you!" 

Richelieu grumbled quietly under his breath, ignoring Treville`s amused laughter, and instead focused on enjoying his walk, and began to plot how he could get Jean to not only stay the night, but also stay in bed with him!.


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> De Foix arrives back in Paris, d'Artagnan and Constance make up some what.

Athos`s heart was in his mouth as he saw d'Artagnan climb his way across the rope to the General`s sister Lucy, hanging by his hands only, precariously over the thirty foot drop down into the river below!.

Had he not be distracted in fighting for his life, and the life of his friends, then Athos would have been shouting himself horse at d'Artagnan!, telling him to get his skinny little arse back down, and stop trying to give his long suffering lover a heart attack!.

Thankfully d'Artagnan managed to get the basket unhooked, and he and Lucy slid across to the other side without any mishaps. 

Aramis followed shortly there after, leaving on Athos and Rochefort, who used the belts of fallen Spanish soldiers to get across, Porthos cutting the rope after them prevented the soldiers from following them swiftly, however it did not stop them from shooting, and General de Foix was struck through the back, the ball going through and through, leaving him two bleeding wounds. 

There was not much that Aramis could do for him, save bind the wound tightly to try and stop the bleeding, and get him back to Paris as fast as possible.

 

As d'Artagnan made his way to the horses, Athos grabbed hold of his arm, spinning him half around, and pulling him up close so they were face to face, their noses almost touching they were so close!.

"Don`t ever do that again!" Athos hissed 

"Do what?" d'Artagnan asked genuinely confused as to what had got his lover so riled up! 

"What he asks!" Athos snorted shaking his head "How about swinging from a damn rope over a thirty foot drop while their a Spanish soldiers shooting at you!".

The realization coming over d'Artagnan`s face would have been comical during other circumstances, but at present all Athos could feel with extreame relief that his lover was still alive, and fury that he could be so reckless with his life!

"I did what I had to" d'Artagnan said "Lucy would have been killed if I had`nt..........", he broke off as he saw Athos`s eyes flash with a surge of what could be nothing but jealousy  
"Oh come on!" d'Artagnan scoffed giving Athos a lob sided smile "Theres no need to be jealous you know that!".

"No, of course not!" Athos said stepping back and folding his arms "You just walk in her on soaking wet and stripped down to your brais, while she is completely naked!, what could their possibly be, to be jealous of!"

"That was not planned, and I am not discussing it right now!" d'Artagnan said, he spun smartly on his heel heading down the embankment to the horses, leaving Athos seething in solitude, and having Lucy get upon the back of the same horse as d'Artagnan did nothing to help!.

 

Paris

 

General de Foix was visably failing by the time they rode back into the garrison, Treville`s greeting of him falling flat as the wounded man nearly collapsed in his arms, blood oozing from between the bandages that Aramis had put upon him. 

"Get him inside" Treville ordered, paling at the sight of his old friends blood staining his hand, the look Lucy gave him told him everything he needed to know, De Foix was not likly to survive this wound.

 

"I need boiled water, fresh bandages, needle and thread" Aramis ordered as De Foix was placed in one of the guest room, his body gently laid down on the bed.

Aramis did`nt both to try and ease de Foix out of his shirt, instead he tore the garment from de Foix`s body, so he would not have to be further lifted about and his wounds strained. 

"Not much of a gentleman are you?" de Foix panted making Aramis frown at him, "Well you hav`nt even offered me a drink before you got me into bed and started stripping my clothes!", de Foix teased, his eyes twinckling with mirth despite his pain.

Aramis grinned at the general appreciating a man who could still find humour when in considerable pain, some Men screamed and sobbed (Porthos when not knocked out before stitching!), while Other grit their teeth, crushing the hand of whomever was unfortunate enough to be holding them (Athos if he did`nt drink before hand!), fainted from shock (d'Artagnan), or made terrible jokes and remarks!, (Aramis himself, and apparently de Foix).

"I can assure you Sir, that your virtue is safe with me!" Aramis laughed as he eased de Foix out of his breeches, he winced at the sight of the multipul scars decorating de Foix`s body, burns, lascerations, lash weels, thick scarring about his wrists from where he`d been shakled. 

Clearly the bastard Spaniards had enjoyed themselves on de Foix`s body, "Here`s your water Mis" Porthos said bringing up a brimming bowl of freshly boiled water "Serge has got more on the stove, and d'Art`ll be up with bandages and your kit soon"

"Thankyou" Aramis said without turning his head, Porthos placed the water on the bed beside him and Aramis wet his fingers dripping the fresh water over de Foix`s wound making the man wince with pain 

"Porthos, can you get some laudinum?" Aramis asked 

"No no laudinum, I don`t want doping up" De Foix said shaking his head "Jus` get me some Brandy there a good a chap!", he smiled at Porthos who chuckled 

"Man after me own `eart!"

"Please, we have to knock you out every time we stitch you up!" Aramis snorted, as he continued to clean de Foix`s wound as best he could, moments later d'Artagnan ran into the room carrying Aramis`s medical kit, fresh bandages, and clothes to help clean the wound.

"What took you so long!" Aramis asked getting nothing more than a dirty look from the younger man "Help me lift the General so I can clean his back"

"I`ll warn you it`s not a pretty sight" the General said gasping as d'Artagnan helped him sit forward, so Aramis could clean the entry wound on his back.

His back certainly was not a pretty sight, there was not a single inch of his skin that had not been burned, torn up, up ripped open at some point, leaving him with nothing but a mottle mass of scar tissues from the top of his shoulders right down to his buttocks.

"Blood bastards!" d'Artagnan cursed 

"I hope you men the Spanish and not me and the General!" Aramis quipped as he quickly cleaned the wound and set a padding of bandages to it before he began stitching. 

As quickly as he could Aramis stitched the wounds and bound them securely, while Porthos shared Treville`s own Brandy with the general!, Treville had said de Foix could have the brandy, but it was doubtful he would have been so keen for Porthos to have been downing it!. 

 

Leaving de Foix in the capable hands on his sister Lucy, The Musketeers set off to the Palace with Rochefort, to give the King the news that de Foix had been rescued, though saddly not without injury.

Louis however was not particuly upset by the news that General de Foix was injured and may well be dying, he was too happy about having gotten him out of the Spanish`s clutches, thus protecting French`s military stratergy against them. 

The Musketeers had to bear the King`s gushing over Rochefort and praising him for it being all "His" plan!, Treville could`nt work up the energy to do more than roll his eyes at Louis`s snipping at him, he was too keen to get abck to the Garrison and see de Foix.

 

Once free from The Louvre, d'Artagnan made his way back up the wooden steps towards Treville`s office and the Guest quaters where de Foix was resting.

Lucy was just coming down the stairs when he reached the platform 

"How is he?" d'Artagnan asked nodding his head towards the general`s door 

"Worse" Lucy sighed "The wound is infected......"

"I`m sorry to hear that" d'Artagnan said sincerly "de Foix`s a brave man"

"He is" Lucy whispered crossing her arms over her chest "Would you really have shot him?", she asked reffering to the fact that had they not been able to save de Foix then they were to kill him and d'Artagnan had come close to having to to do so.

"I`m glad you did not have to" Lucy said "You`re too good a man to have to bear such a burden of guilt", she gave d'Artagnan a small smile, leaning forward and pressing a gentle kiss onto his lips before pulling back and looking at him expecting d'Artagnan to be reacting, at least beyond surprise, when she leaned in again d'Artagnan held a hand up to stop her, shaking his head   
"I`m sorry, I`m seeing someone"

"I see" Lucy sighed nodding her head "Not a surprise really" she added "She`s a lucky woman, I hope you`ll be happy together", d'Artagnan did`nt bother to correct her, he mearly watched as she went back up to de Foix`s room leaving d'Artagnan to turn and see Constance standing in the garrison.

 

"If you`ve come by to offer me futher insults Madame Bonacieux, then I have to tell you I am not remotely in the mood" d'Artagnan said as he walked down the steps 

"I`m here on The Queens business" Constance said "She wants to know how The General is doing" 

"He`s worse, he`s dying" d'Artagnan replied just tired and irritated enough to be harsh with his ex Mistress 

"She`ll be sorry to hear that" Constance whispered, pressing her lips together in a thin line she turned to leave, hoping that d'Artagnan would call her back, when he did`nt she turned herself   
"Who is it?" she asked getting a raised eyebrow from d'Artagnan "Your new Mistress?, who is it?"

"I hardly think thats your business" d'Artagnan replied folding his arms "But if you must know, there is no Mistress"

"What?", Constance shook her head, frowning at d'Artagnan "But you said..."

"Athos"

Constance blinked her eyes widdening and her mouth dropping open in shock "Athos?"

"Gonna have us hung for it?" d'Artagnan asked 

"NO!, of course not!, how could you even ask that!?" Constance cried "D`you think that little of me?"

"Well when last we spoke you called me the son of a whore!" d'Artagnan shot back and Constance had the grace to blush and nod her head 

"I`m sorry for that" she said dipping her head "I was.....jealous, and I.....I wished things had been different, for us I mean"

"Had you chosen me I would have been faithful" d'Artagnan said "To my dying day I would have been yours"

"But now?", Constance had tears brimming in her eyes, knowing what d'Artagnan was going to say 

"Now, I`m with Athos, and I love him" d'Artagnan whispered, he felt his own heart ache for the pain he saw on Constance`s face, wished he could erase it, wished he were not the one causing it, but there was no changing this, and he could not regret that he was in love with Athos, not even at the cost to Constance,   
"I can`t say I am happy for you, not yet, in time perhaps, but right now it`s too soon" Constance admitted truthfully, and wiped at the few tears that were falling down her cheeks, at one time d'Artagnan would have taken her into his arms, kissed away those tears, would have whispered sweet nothings to her, making her feel like she was the most beautiful woman in the world. 

Now he kept his distance, as she had asked, no, not asked, told him to, she had no to blame for her fate but herself, well herself and her husband. 

"I understand" d'Artagnan said with one of his gentle smiles, "I hope that........well that we can be friends again someday"

"I hope that too" Constance whispered taking a deep breath she straightened up, swallowing down her grief for the loss of her lover  
"I should be getting back to the Palace, The Queen will want to know about The General"

"Do you need an escort?"

"No, I`ll be fine, thankyou", taking her leave of d'Artagnan, Constance slowly began her walk back to the Palace, her heart heavy, regreting that she had chosen Bonacieux over d'Artagnan when she`d had the chance, that she had lost him, for good.

 

Provins

 

Bernajoux gave a slight bow to Richelieu, raising an eyebrow at Jussac for the fact the Cardinal was not only out of bed, but was out of his bed chamber, sitting at the dining table looking over paper work!

"He was becoming insufferable!" Jussac said shrugging his shoulders

"He is sitting right here and can hear everything you are saying!" Richelieu grumbled "What news?"

"General de Foix was successfully rescued from his Spanish prison" Bernajoux said "However he was severely wounded, and is not expected to survive"

"Damn" Richelieu sighed laying his palms flat on the table "Jean will be hurt by this, the two of them are old friends"

"Theres more" Bernajoux said "Rochefort had assumed the Captaincy of the Red Guard" 

"What!?" Jussac spat in disgust "That deranged sociopathic monster!, who`s brain dead idea was that!?"

"The Kings actualy!" Bernajoux said with a lobsided smile 

"Should have guessed!" Jussac muttered 

"If we can dispence with disparging remarks against his majesty?" Richelieu asked in a tired voice "Is there anything else?, any news on my would be assassin?"

"Not exactly" Bernajoux admitted "However Rochefort had a rather clandestine meeting with Allard that they both attempted to keep hidden, and another with the Spanish ambassedor"

"Allard and Perales?" Richelieu asked raising an eyebrow "What on Gods earth would he want with that fool!?, and I thought he`d thumped Perales into the middle of next week!"

"Indeed he did" Bernajoux agreed "So it makes you wonder what the two of them would have to discuss that was so important" 

"Quite" Richelieu agreed sitting back in his chair and stroking his beard "I think a close eye should be kept on The Comte de Rochefort, and Perales and Allard"

"You think Allard is involved?" Jussac asked sounding incredulas 

"It`s possible" Richelieu said "He could be in the pay of Rochefort, and whomever Rochefort is working for, presumably the Spanish"

"Seems rather conveniant that he suddenly made his way out of that Spanish prison with so little difficulty after five years of being incarcerated" Jussac mused "If Allard and Rochefort are in cahoots, then we can reasonably assume that Perales is also part of the scheme"

"Maybe not" Richelieu said "Perales is a posturing oaf, but he has always had a preferance for peace, and unity in Europe, I do not see him wishing to cause war and strife between out nations"

"So what?, he`s just following orders?" Bernajoux asked

"We are all our country`s servants" Richelieu said with a deep sigh "And when the head of the Country is a petulant child, we have a work cut out for us!".


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Athos and d'Artagnan have a very bad night, while Aramis gets to hold his Son

Treville drew up a stool beside De Foix`s bed, giving him a smile, despite the pain he felt in his chest at the sight of his old friends health. 

De Foix was covered in sweat, his skin the colour of chalk, and his eyes darkly shadowed, his body was shaking with both fever and pain, despite the drought of poppy milk that Aramis had given him. 

Treville had seen this before, and knew there was no hope, de Foix was dying, as a strong and stubbon man he might fight on for several days, but in the end his body would succumb to the infection ravaging his body, and die in a blaze of fever and sickness. 

It would be a swifter and less painless death than the one he would have eventually received at the hands of the spanish, but it would still mean death, and for that Treville was deeply sorry. 

"I`ve been thinking of the past" de Foix said wincing at the pain in his belly "Of you, me and Belgard, riding together, young and free of cares"

Treville smiled, though there was more than a slight twinge of pain in his smile, he and Belgard had not parted on good terms, hell, Belgard had not parted on good terms with de Foix either, but Treville had been hurt the most by the mans deceptions, and manipulations. 

At one time the two of them had been lovers, Belgard had seduced and enraptured Treville, to the point that the young soldier could not think of anything but his lover, had thought that Heavon and Earth moved at Belgards command!, had been head over heels in love with him, just as Belgard had wanted him to be. 

Treville had thought that Belgard had loved him too, had felt the same as he, by the time he found out what the man was really like, he had commited a terrible act that still ate at him to this very day, no doubt the very same act that de Foix was also thinking of. 

With a sinking stomach Treville listened as de Foix brought up Porthos, the son of Belgard whom he and de Foix had spirited away along with his mother and left them in the slums of the Court of Miracles at Belgards plea, his lie that his Father was ploting to kill his wife and child if he did not give them up!, would disinherit him leave him destitute and homeless!.

Lost in his love for the deceitful man, Treville had done as Belgard had wanted, but been unable to live with it, and had gone looking for Porthos, never being able to find him, until over twenty years later when the young soldier had caught his eye, coming in Treville`s life out of the blue. 

Treville had never told Porthos of his Father, and never intended to, what good would it do to Porthos to learn that his Father was a lying cheating bastard who had been ready to snuff out his own childs life to save his precious reputation and fortune!, it was better Porthos never learn of the past, and Belgard was left to rot in his estate, at least that way he would never have a chance to poison and twist his knives into Porthos as he had done so many others in the past.

 

 

Athos looked up from where he was sitting with his feet up on the table in his rooms at the Rue de Ferou, a glass of wine on the table, and a book in his hand, he smiled as d'Artagnan came in, and set the book down, rising up to greet his lover   
"I`m sorry about earlier" he appologised "I was jealous, and stupid"

"You`re frequently stupid Athos!" d'Artagnan chuckled kissing the stubbled cheek of his lover "But I`m use to that!"

"Hmmm, I saw Constance leaving the garrison, did you and she make peace?"

"Sort of" d'Artagnan said tugging off his cloak and setting it aside along with his weapons "I told her about us" he admitted "She was rather.......shocked to say the least"

"I would imagine so" Athos murmered nodding his head as he began to work on undoing d'Artagnan`s doublet "Is she alright with it though?", d'Artagnan shrugged, letting Athos take off his doublet and relaxed his shoulders, tipping his head from side to side.

"She`s not going to turn us in if thats what you mean" d'Artagnan said tiredly "But I don`t think she`s going to be congratulating us anytime soon"

"Well thats fair" Athos said easing the taller man down onto the chair so he could start rubbing his shoulders, and release the pent up tension there "If I were her, and had lost you to another, I would not be able to congratulate them on their good fortune, so much as plot their death!"

D'Artagnan let out an amused laugh tipping his head back to grin at Athos "Never had you down as the possesive cave man type!"

"Well perhaps I was not, but then I ended up with a rather delicious Gascon in my bed!, and I have not been able to think straight since!"

"Well one part of you seems to think straight!" d'Artagnan quipped with a pointed gaze down to Athos`s growing errection "Those breeches look like they`re becoming rather uncomfortable" he added 

"Unbearable!" Athos breathed heatedly

"Need some help getting out of them!?"

"Thought you`d never ask!".

 

Across Paris Aramis lay with head on Porthos`s chest, his body pleasently sore and tingling from their exertions!

"We`ll speak with Treville tomorrow love, get Palace duty, so you can see you`re lad" Porthos said, resting a hand on the tousled head of his lover who smiled and looked up at him with adoration and gratitude in his eyes 

"I don`t know how I can every repay you for this" Aramis said resting his chin on Porthos`s chest as he looked into the mans dark brown eyes "You are impossibly good to me, far more than I deserve"

"Ah, don`t talk such rot!, you`re a good man yourself Mis, you just tend to think with your heart and cock rather than your head!"

"Well theres that!", Porthos chuckled and seized Aramis by the shoulders, tugging him up so they could kiss lazily and snuggle in each others arms.

"Are you gonna tell d'Art about this?" Porthos asked as length "about you and the Queen and the boy?" 

"No" Aramis said without hesitation, "Athos dos`nt want him to know, he dos`nt know I`ve told you!, he wanted to keep this just between me, him and Her Majesty"

"I can understand why" Porthos sighed, just knowing about this and not reporting it was an act of treason, without being complicit in helping Aramis see his child, the less people who knew of this the better. 

 

 

De Foix`s death came a few days later, Father Allard coming to give him the last rights, and take his last confession before he went into Gods House. 

Louis showed a complete lack of concern over the Generals demise, not bothering to order an special ceramony for him, or even going to Church to say a prayer for his soul!, instead he took to hunting with Rochefort and Red Guards as his escort while The entire Musketeer Court gave the General a funeral befitting a fallen Brother in arms. 

The Kings lack of compassion did not impress any of his Musketeers, and there were many disgruntled murmers running about the garrison, as a General, and a French Hero, De Foix should have received more from the King than he had, especially after so many years of loyal service. 

True to form Treville blamed himself over it, regreting not accepting the Kings request over his taking a seat on the council, a slight that Louis would not forget in a hurry, since when it came to such things he worse than the most spiteful of women for holding grudges. 

Had Richelieu been there, he would have brought The King to heel by the simple exertion of his personality, it seemed that without The Cardinals influence over him, Louis was like a child in a sweet shop, and was dertermind to do anything and everything he wished, and goddamn the consequences, which was what led to the nightmare a few weeks later.

 

With a long suffering sigh Athos once again tried to be the voice of reason as he and d'Artagnan rode beside The King having returned from hunting, and been roped into what was proberly the stupidist idea that Louis had ever had!.

"If I might just prevail upon your Majesty to reconsider" he all but begged 

"Are you saying the King can not have what he wants Athos?" Louis asked looking at the former comte with a risen eyebrow

"Of course not your majesty" Athos sighed with a sinking feeling in his gut 

"Then it is settled!" Louis said cheerfully and looked across to a servent on the palace lawn "You there!" he called "take off your clothes!"

"Proberly the best offer he`s had all day!" d'Artagnan muttered under his breath 

"Behave!" Athos hissed, his lips twitching into a smile none the less, though inside he was already groaning with dread, with Louis determind to experiance Paris as a commoner and dragging d'Artagnan and Athos into the idiotic venture, it was garenteed to be a very long night!.

 

"Now remember!" Louis said as he, Athos, and d'Artagnan made their way through the streets towards one the taverns that Athos frequented on a regular basis "You must not call me Majesty!, you must treat me as an equal tonight, a friend!"

"Indeed" Athos said cutting himself off without saying Majesty and glancing as d'Artagnan who shrugged 

"Are we to call you Louis then?" the Gascon asked "Or a psuedonym of some sort?"

"I had not thought of that!" Louis said thoughfully "I think Louis would surfice though"

"Very well then Louis!" d'Artagnan said with a show of Gascon sass "When we get to the tavern you can buy us a drink!".

 

Aramis and Porthos stood outside the Dauphin`s bedchamber on night watch, Treville had been surprised that they would wish to take something a tedious as guard duty of the Dauphin, but had assigned them the task, on rotating shifts with other Musketeers. 

"I want to go inside and see him properly" Aramis whispered to Porthos, "Dear God it`s worse than a knife to the heart to be this close and yet this far!"

Porthos nodded his head, looking back and forth on the corridor the words he`d been going to speak dying on his tongue as the Dauphin`s governess came down the corridor 

"Madamoiselle Margarite" Aramis said tipping his head with a smile 

"Monsieur Aramis" Margarite said with a bright smile, pleased the impossibly handsome Musketeers had spoken to her "And Monsieur...."

"Porthos Madamoiselle" Porthos said smiling at her 

"The two of you are the Princes guards this night?"

"Indeed we have that honour" Aramis said "Are you still on duty yourself?"

"Hmm, until the night nurse takes over" Margarite sighed "The Wet nurse of course will be on call at all hours until he is weaned"

It was hardly a surprise that Anne was not nursing the Dauphin, Queens and Women of breeding did not demean themselves to give suck to their babes, they made use of the wet nurses, and bound their milk heavy breasts until the milk had dried. 

"He is feeding well?" Aramis asked keen for any news of his son "He is growing strong and healthy?" 

"Very" Margarite replied surprised by Aramis`s questions while Porthos shot him a warning look, however at that moment the Dauphin decided to make use of his lungs and let loose several cries, making Margarite go to him. 

Aramis waiting as long as he could stand listening to his Sons cries before giving in and going into the chambers finding Margarite rocking the fussy Prince in her arms 

"He won`t settle" she sighed "I think he has colic"

"Let me try!" Aramis said making Porthos choke on his own spit!, "I`m told I have a way with babies!"

"He is the Royal Prince!" Margarite gasped 

"He`s still just a baby" Aramis said practically, his hands reaching out for the child, the moment that Margarite placed him into his arms, the rest of the world went away for Aramis, for him time seemed to stop as he held his beloved secret Son in his arms, rocking him gently and waving his cross over his head attracting the Dauphin`s eyes as he quieted to the lullabye that Aramis crooned to him.

Porthos felt his heart melt that the endearing sight of Aramis with the baby, he was a natural with children, easily managing to quiet them and get them to fall in love with him

"Seems your charms have no end Monsieur" Margarite said smiling upon the the Musketeer and baby "Even his wet nurse has not such an easy touch with him"

"It`s a gift!" Aramis said glancing at Porthos and feeling like a limb was being wrenched from him as the Dauphin was taken from his arms and placed back in the crib, how he was to live with this, live with watching from afar as others brought up his son he had no idea, all he knew was that right now he would rather cut off his own sword arm than never again hold his son.

 

 

Athos winced and grit his teeth as he watched d'Artagnan get flung to the ground, a boot kicking his ribs and flipping him onto his back, fists raining down on his belly until d'Artagnan surged up with a roar and wrapped himself about his oponants shoulders, kneeing him in the gut!

"Come on d'Artagnan!" Louis yelled drunkenly "Show what Gascons are made of!" 

"I`m workin` on it!" d'Artagnan ground out as the large man he was fighting used his brute strength to lift d'Artagnan up and fling him into a table which broke under his, leaving the Musketeer winded and groaning, but still alert enough to lash out and kick the mans feet from under him sending the man falling the ground, and leaping upon him, a knee between the legs had the man howling with pain and a couple of blows to his face had him surrendering with d'Artagnan being declared victor.

"Are you alright?" Athos asked as d'Artagnan staggered over to him 

"I think I`ve bust a rib or two!" he moaned clutching his side longing to go home and collapse in bed, and groaned as he saw Louis making a beeline for the card tables "God sakes get me a brandy!" he implored Athos using his puppy eyes on his lover who shot him a "Not in public or we`ll be hung" look! but went to the bar anyway praying that Louis would soon run out of energy and allow them to escort him back to the palace. 

His prayers however were not answered as Louis managed to cause another fight!, and after Athos had made d'Artagnan take Louis outside to keep him safe he found that they had both disappeared!

"Just when I thought this night could`nt get any worse!" Athos groaned rubbing a hand over his face, not relishing the idea of telling Treville that he had managed to mislay the King of France!.


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Louis is given a few home truths

Unsurprisingly Treville had hit the roof when Athos had reluctantly told him that he had managed to loose both d'Artagnan and The King!.

It was the not first time that Athos had been on the receiving end of one of Treville`s tirades, and proberly would not be the last either, so he bore it without complaint, simply shaking his head when Aramis and Porthos joined them from their shift at The Palace, and were sent back out with Athos to find The King!.

Had the circumstances been different then both Aramis and Porthos would likly have had a good time poking fun at Athos`s expence for his managing to loose two fully grown men!, but as this was The King who had gone missing, and d'Artagnan, neither were in a laughing mood, and were keeping this strictly business like.

Their searching led them swiftly to the brother of a criminal called Sebastian Lemaitre that they ahd thought had been sent to America for kidnapping men from the streets of Paris and selling them to Spain as galley slaves. 

His younger Brother Bruno swiftly gave up the information to the Musketeer when Porthos held a red hot poker over his eyes threateningly. 

While they had every right to arrest him for treason, they had more important things to be dealing with, and instead left the sniviling fool in his forge to head back tot he garrison and give Treville the information. 

Enroute they ran into Cahusac and Boisrenard who were among the red Guards that were also searching for the King. 

Despite the usual regimental rivalry, the five Men greeted each other civially, remembering they were at the moment working together for a common goal, well two actually considering the poisoning attempt upon the Cardinal. 

"Has there been any news yet?" Cahusac asked without preamble 

"Sebastian Lemaitre" Athos replied making the Red Guards frown

"That name rings a bell" Boisrenard said frowing as he tried to place it 

"The slaver" Porthos said "He was sentenced to hard labour in the colonies for selling men to Spain as galley slaves"

"Right I remember" Cahusac said "Armand was all for having him hung!, shame he did`nt get his way by the sounds of it"

"Indeed" Aramis agreed "The Son of his bitch managed to bribe his way off the transport ship and start up his business again" 

"And now he`s kidnapped The King and d'Artagnan" Porthos grunted shaking his head "Best pray to God he dos`nt discover who he`s captured!"

"Yeah, unlikely he`d let them walk away, not considering he`d be swinging from a rope the minute The King got back on the Throne" Cahusac spat "At least d'Artagnan`s with him, so he`s not alone", at Athos`s grunt he frowned once more "What?"

"D'Artagnan`s not in the best shape" Athos said "Louis managed to get him into a fight last night, well two really, but he had a couple of broken ribs already, and I doubt the slavers have been easy on him"

"Shit!" Boisrenard cursed "This just keeps getting better and better!"

"Lets just keep working on finding them shall we?" Aramis suggested "Bruno said that his Brother was taking them across to Spain on foot, but he could`nt do that, he`d be caught long before he reached Spain with a group of chained men, the only way he could be doing it is by Ship"

"We`ll head for the port master`s office, see what Spanish ships are docked in the closest ports, at least then we`ll know where best to look" Boisrenard said 

"Aye, we`ll meet you at the Basillica in an hour then" Athos said placing his hat back on his head "Good luck"

"Yeah, for us all" Cahusac grunted.

 

Evry Forrest

 

D'Artagnan was in pain, tired, and sick to death of baby sitting the Royal Brat who was his King!. 

Louis had done nothing but whine and complain and blame d'Artagnan for everything since he had regained consciousness, seeming to have forgotten that it had been his retarded idea to go to the Tavern in the first place, not d'Artagnan`s, and even after seeing one of their fellow captives brutally whipped for fainting in exhaustion, he had complained at d'Artagnan for agreeing to carry him rather than see him shot by the leader of the gang, Lemaitre!.

By the time they were sat down and chained to a post, d'Artagnan was readily considering regicide to save his sanity!, and nearly did`nt bother correcting Peppin, the man who`s life he had saved by carrying him, in calling Louis a Baffoon!, who preened and pranced about his Palace like a peacock knowing nothing of the real world, nore caring!. 

Listening to Louis self pitying speach some time later did little to improve d'Artagnan`s mood as his broken ribs continued to throb angrily, running into Milady de Winter did not please him either, though he could not say he was overly surprised to find her working for slavers, it was just the sort of thing the twisted bitch would do. 

 

"Were you and your Father close, d'Artagnan?" Louis asked snapping d'Artagnan out of his thoughts of Milady and what her latest scheme might be 

"We were Sire" d'Artagnan whispered back his throat clenching as it always did when he spoke of his Father "He and I were all we had, my Mother died when I was two, trying to deliver what I`m told was a still born Brother"

"So he raised you alone" Louis said "With servents help I assume!?".

D'Artagnan gave Louis an incredulas look wondering if the blow to The Kings head had done more than just render him unconcious!  
"There were no servents, just a couple of farm hands" d'Artagnan said "My Father was not a rich man, he could`nt afford to high Valets and Grooms and Maids!"

"But you.....you speak like a gentleman!, fight like one!" Louis said "How can you have been raised by a common Farmer so well?"

"Just because a Man is a Farmer does not mean he has no manners" d'Artagnan ground out "He brought me up to know right and wrong, and how to behave" he paused and gave a lobsided grin thinking of many a roll in the haybarn he had enjoyed "Well behave most of the time anyway!"

"I`m sure you had pleanty of admirers" Louis said with a whistful smile "People who genuinely liked you for who you are, not just a title you have"

"Not everybody only likes you because of your crown Sire" d'Artagnan said making sure to keep his voice low "Captain Treville is your friend, he likes you, not your position, and all of us Musketeers feel as he does"

"Really?" Louis snorted in disbelief "If Treville were so loyal to me than why abandon me in my hour of need?", he was refering to Treville turning down the position on the council, making d'Artagnan roll his eyes 

"The Captain is a Man of honour, of action, not a politician" d'Artagnan said through gritted teeth 

"Well at least I have Rochefort to make up for his lack of duty" Louis said "No doubt The Comte is effecting a rescue for us as we speak!"

Letting a disgusted sound escape his lips d'Artagnan rolled his eyes and looked away, determindly shuting out Louis`s continued whining and closed his eyes to try and get some rest, rubbing at his aching ribs and praying for Athos to find them soon.

 

Why Milady ahd chosen to help The King and d'Artagnan remained to be seen, but Louis pardoned her, and Porthos had to take her and The King back to Paris, while d'Artagnan, Bruno, Aramis and Athos dealt with the real ring leader of Lemaitre`s gang, Gus, the barkeep!. 

In the ensuing chaos as Gus had attacked the camp, Peppin had been killed by the man, and d'Artagnan made it his personal mission to avenge the brave man, and killed Gus himself, despite the increased pain in his side and shortness of breath he was feeling. 

He and Louis had attempted to escape during the previous night, an attempt which had been thwarted and d'Artagnan and he had gone rolling down an embankment with d'Artagnan doing more damage to his ribs, the beating he received from Lemaitre when they were recaptured had not helped in the least, and d'Artagnan had been having trouble breathing since. 

 

Some how they managed to get back to Paris in time for The Dauphin`s christaning, the Musketeers all standing in an honour guard about the royal family. 

Aramis watched with mixed feelings as his Son was Christaned and named by another man, being proclaimed another mans son, his eyes briefly met The Queens as he bowed to the Future King of France held aloft by Louis, the two of them exchanged silent words of comfort as their Son was beheld by the The Court and acknowledged as the Next King of France. 

 

Several hours later when Louis had managed to escape his guests for a while the Inseparables and Treville stood before him, along with Rochefort, and two Red Guards holding Bruno, who was waiting for Clemency. 

However Clemency was the last thing he was to receive, as Louis decided to condem him to death anyway, and decided to give d'Artagnan the "Honour" of executing him!. 

d'Artagnans unsurprising refusal to do so more than bothered Louis, who praised Rochefort loudly for steping up and murdering Bruno without a seconds hesitation. 

Having done so Louis turned back to his Musketeers his displeasure clear on his face even before he spoke  
"First you take me to that Tavern, put my life in danger, and now this?, why do you Musketeers insist on disappointing me?", the last was addressed to Treville who took the insult right on the chin like a soldier, d'Artagnan however, did no such thing, having spent more than forty eight hours dealing with Louis`s childish ingratitude and stupidity, he could not take anymore, not when his ribs felt like they were on fire, and he had a ten tone weight on his chest slowly crushing him!.

"Why does the King insist on behaving like a spoilt brat!?" he spat at The King making Louis turn round and face him, his expression incredulas and eyes like dinner plates having never been spoken to like this before!.

"You wonder why the People think you`re a fool?, that they have no respect for you, and you have so few true friends?, well this is it!"

"d'Artagnan" Treville hissed in caution as he saw the growing anger on Louis face 

"No!" d'Artagnan snapped his anger and frustration too much for him to contain right now "I`ve spent the last two days having him whine at me about how terrible his life is!, two days listening to his shit!", d'Artagnan turning back to The King his voice growing louder in his anger "You think you`ve suffered just because your Father was killed?, well so was mine!, he died in my arms!, and unlike you I did`nt have three hundred servents to run around wiping my arse and waiting on me hand and foot!, nore did I have a vast fortune to keep me in luxary!, I had nothing and no one!, just like Peppin`s wife and daughter now have!"

"How dare you speak to me like this!" Louis cried not seeing the anxiety on the other Musketeers faces or the amusment on Rocheforts, and certainly not seeing the fine sheen of sweat on d'Artagnan`s forehead and the increasing pallor of his skin, with the harshness of his breathing

"Oh I dare! after putting up with your whittering for the past two days getting blamed for your idiot ideas getting the shit kicked out of me on multipul occaisions I bloody well dare, and I`ll tell you something else too!" d'Artagnan snarled "If I treated people the way you do, my Father would have stripped the skin off my back in reprimand with a damn good whipping! something that saddly your Father failed to give you!, and the reason nobody has any respect for you is because you do nothing to earn it!", d'Artagnan was shaking by now, his breathing getting worse and his hand straying to his side to hold his throbbing ribs   
"When you comissioned me you said that you valued Loyalty above all other virtues, if that is true, then why have you none yourself!?"

The stunned expression on Louis face would have been comic under other circumstances, however at this moment the Musketeers were all holding their breath, dreading what The Kings reaction would be to d'Artagnan giving him a few home truths. 

Rochefort however smirked and stepped forward a hand on his sword "Fear not Sire, I will deal with this" he said directing his cold gaze on d'Artagnan "I will have this wretch thrown in The Chaterlet for his treasonous words!"

"Lay one hand on him and I`ll cut it off at the shoulder!" Athos snarled stepping forward to protect d'Artagnan 

"You would choose your fellow Musketeer over your King?" Rochefort demanded "Are all the Musketeers so disloyal?"

"What would a snake like you know of loyalty?" Treville spat at Rochefort 

"Enough!" Louis shouted holding up his hands "I have heard enough, and I will not be further insulted in my own Palace!", looking at an increasingly sick looking d'Artagnan he glared angrily "You have no right to judge me, nore to speak to me thus, you owe everything you are in life to me!" 

"I owe you shit!" d'Artagnan cried coughing raggedly "Those I owe are Athos, Porthos, Aramis, and Captain Treville!, those are the ones who have always supported and been there for me!" 

"Well you`ll have to get use to being alone" Louis snapped "Because you`ll be spending a long while in the Chaterlet until such time as I decide to either exile or execute you...." he trailed off with a cry of fright as d'Artagnan suddenly broke into a coughing fit, blood spraying from his lips down into his hand and coating his lips!.

"Oh my God!" Porthos whispered in horror, d'Artagnan turned his ghost white face to Athos looking at him in fright managing to say the mans in a strangled voice "Athos?", then his eyes rolled back in his head and he slumped forward towards the ground, blood running from his lips down his chin!

"What wrong with him!?" Louis cried stumbling back in fright as if d'Artagnan were contagious!, Rochefort stepped in front of him as if to protect him as Athos who had caught d'Artagnan as he had fallen, lowered him to the floor for Aramis to examin him.

"His breathings laboured, His lungs are congested" Aramis said unbuckling d'Artagnan`s uniform and ripping open his shirt, and letting out a cry when he saw the growing dark stain over d'Artagnan`s obviously broken ribs, without even feeling them, he could see that they were broken, and by the dip in his flesh, one had been pushed inwards puncturing his lung!.


	9. Chapter 9

By the time d'Artagnan was brought back to the Garrison he was white as a sheet, and blood was oozing from his mouth as he struggled to breath, a gurgling noise was in his throat as blood pooled and bubbled as he tried to get air past it, his injured lung rattling with the liquid congesting it. 

"Get him to my quaters" Treville ordered Aramis, who nodded as he helped Athos in carrying d'Artagnan up to the Captains chambers, while Treville went to get water, bandages and anything else that he thought might be needed, Porthos had rode to find a physician since Aramis was not sure how to treat this kind of injury, something that terrified the Musketeers, since they were used to Aramis treating their wounds, and for him not to know what to do, made the situation even more serious. 

 

"Lay him on his side, let the blood flow out of his mouth so he dos`nt choke" Aramis said, as he and Athos laid d'Artagnan out on Treville`s hastily cleared office table, hurriedly Aramis busied himself in stripped d'Artagnan down to his brais, wincing at the sight of the bruises left on the young Musketeer from his ordeal   
"Louis dos`nt know just how fortunate he is to have someone like d'Artagnan fighting his cause" he hissed under his breath "He places value in wolves like Rochefort, and is too stupid to see that Rochefort is just waiting to rip his throat out!"

"He is spoiled and childish" Athos said, using his handkerchief to wipe the blood from d'Artagnan`s face, his free hand gently stroking his hair in a tender gesture that might have been one of friendship, but one look at the fear on Athos`s face, and the surging emotions in his eyes told a completely different story. 

Athos was not just tending to a Brother or a Friend, he was terrified that he was watching his lover die, and unable to do anything to prevent it.

Before Aramis could say anything Treville came in carrying hot water, and bandages "Any change?" he asked setting them down and frowning at the sight of d'Artagnan 

"Theres nothing I can do, a Physician is his only hope" Aramis said then made a face at the words glancing at Athos who was continuing to stroke d'Artagnan`s head and try to keep his mouth clean as blood continued to drip from his lips

"Has the King sent any word?" Aramis asked choosing to keep talking rather than just stand about uselessly while waiting for Porthos and the Physician

"None yet" Treville said, when d'Artagnan had started spitting blood, and struggling to breath, Louis had ordered them to leave the palace, for the moment forgetting his desire to send d'Artagnan to the Chaterlet, something they were hoping he would continue to forget,

"I guess we can try and convince Louis that d'Artagnan only spoke as he did because of pain and fever" Aramis said 

"Perhaps" Treville agreed "Spitting blood at the King is a pretty convincing argument for insanity caused by illness"

"He may have been ill, but he was far from insane" Athos said, his voice low and rasping in his throat, and he looked up at his commanding officer and friend through his eyelashes "Nothing d'Artagnan said was untrue, and if anything it was about time that Louis was told a few home truths"

"Amen to that!" Aramis whispered ignoring the look that Treville shot him 

"The fact that Louis is childish does not change the fact that he is King, and answering him back is not adviserble, d'Artagnan has neither rank nore position to do so without facing severe consequences, if Louis can not be convinced that his out burst was a result of temporary insanity, then at best he`ll be looking at the end of his career as a Musketeer, and at worst........." Treville did`nt need to finish the sentence, everyone knew what the worst out come would be, Louis would act on his anger and order his death. 

Presently Porthos came into the room, the Physician in toe, "This is Doctor Lemay" Porthos said "He`s got degrees from Geneva and the Sorbonne, he thinks he can help d'Art"

"I`ll try my best" Lemay said hurriedly removing his doublet, rolling up his sleeves and tying an apron about his waist "Have you a medical officer?" 

"Thats me" Aramis said "He`s got several broken ribs, one of which seems to have puntured his lung, which is filling with blood"

"I see", Lemay gently exmained d'Artagnan side, nodding his head at the dip in his rib cage where the bone was pushed inward, moving up to d'Artagnan`s head he peeled back an eyelid taking a look at his eye, "Pupil is dilated, and not reacting to light, he`s unconscious and slipping deeper due to blood loss and lack of air" 

"What can you do?" Athos asked his arms wrapped about himself in a self hug 

"What I need to do is get the fluid out of his lung, close whatever is bleeding inside him, and reset his rib" Lemay replied going to his bag and taking out his equipment "I need a bowl of water to clean my instruments"

"Clean them?" Aramis asked 

"Yes, I find that if I clean them and my hands before I attempt surgery my patient has a greater chance of survival, I`ve no idea why, but it seems to be the case" Lemay said looking to Aramis "I`ll appreicate your assistance Monsieur"

"Of course" Aramis said taking off his doublet and rolling up his own sleeves, and washing his hands as Lemay had done

"You three will need to hold him down as I cut into him" Lemay said taking out a scalpol and washing it clean "I dare not use an opiate on him, not with him already being unconscious, doing so could put him into a coma", turning to Aramis who was tieing an apron about his waist Lemay gestured to his instruments "I`ll need you to prepare needle and thread, and have a hollow tube ready for me, along with wadding"

"No problem" Aramis whispered swallowing hard as Lemay took up his scalpol. 

 

With Porthos and Treville holding d'Artagnan`s legs, and Athos hold his shoulders, Lemay began to the proceedure, cutting swiftly into d'Artagnan`s side, making a three inch insision down his side and pushing the flesh aside to expose his ribs beneath, and the lung under them, where a bloody bone was sticking into his lung. 

While he remained unconscious, d'Artagnan moaned and struggled against the pain, his legs kicking out, and body struggling to move as he was held down, to allow Lemay and Aramis to treat him. 

"Wadding" Lemay ordered, holding out a hand into which Aramis placed the wadding, which he used to mop up the excess blood, before wrapping his fingers about the rib and slowly easing it out of d'Artagnan`s lung with a sickening pop

"God I`m never eating ribs again!" Porthos grunted, looking sick 

"Not now!" Treville hissed not in the mood for levity 

"Aramis, the tube" Lemay ordered noting where d'Artagnan was bleeding from, thankfully not an artuary as he had feared, but from torn veins instead, which would be far easier to patch up. 

He carefully placed the tube inside d'Artagnan`s lung, and placed a bowl under the tube to collect the blood that flowed out in a thick stream "We`ll need to keep the tube there until the lung has drained" he said wiping his hands on his apron   
"Needle and thread now Aramis" Lemay said as he carefully place the rib back where it should be, "That`ll heal itself over time, but he`ll need to be on bed rest for several weeks, and take no strenuous activity for at least three months"

"He`ll love that!" Porthos snorted, glancing at Athos who was looking much releaved as the blood ceased to flow from d'Artagnan`s lips, and his breathing became easier as the blood emptied from his lung

"Pneumonia will be the greatest threat now" Lemay said as he prepared to stitch d'Artagnan, "Getting the blood out of his lung is one thing, but we can not be sure that some won`t remain and set up an infection"

"Is`nt there anything you can do about that?" Athos asked trying not to look at the amount of blood still leaking out of d'Artagnan`s side 

"I`m afraid not" Lemay replied as he carefully stitched the wounds   
"He`ll need to be consuming pleanty of iron rich foods to make up the blood he`s lost, red meats, dark green vegetables, eggs, and whole grains, some other foods will help his body absorb the iron too, oranges, grapefruit, lemons, limes, and strawberrys"

"We`ll hit the market, and get him everything he needs" Athos said 

"Aramis, wet a cloth I want clean all the skin before bandaging his side" Lemay said as he finished the stitching "Until the tube is remove we can close the insision, we`ll have to bind it tight and stem the bleeding that way"

"Heres the cloth" Aramis said handing it to him, and watching as Lemay cleaned the wound, then helped to bind his ribs securely until the tube could be removed later 

"I`ll stay until the bleeding has stopped" Lemay said handing the full bowl of blood to Aramis and replacing it with an empty one, Aramis hastily went to dispose of the blood, trying to keep it from Athos`s eyes so he would`nt see just how much had poured out of d'Artagnan`s body, and more was still flowing into the fresh bowl 

"I`ll be back in a moment" he said heading for the door only to have it open abruptly startling him into spilling the contense of the bowl onto Rochefort as he stepped into the office 

"Whoops!" Aramis said without conviction, though he wished it had been the piss pot he`d tipped over the Comte rather than d'Artagnan`s blood!

"An accident I`m sure" Rochefort sneered looking down at his soiled doublet in distaste

"What d`you want?" Treville snapped, not pleased to have Rochefort in his garrison, let alone his office! 

"The King wants d'Artagnan taken to the Chaterlet as soon as his condition is stablized" Rochefort said "I have men assembled to take him"

"Over my dead body!" Athos snarled moving in front of his lover, however Lemay also stepped forward vetoing the notion

"D'Artagnan can not be moved until his lung has drained, and then he must be on bed rest for at least three weeks, and will require months to heal from this!" 

"This is the Kings Order!" Rochefort said looking at the weak sickly form of d'Artagnan, there was not an ounce of compassion on his face, he could not have cared less if d'Artagnan bled to death or choked on his own blood, in fact he would have been happy to see this happen rather than try to prevent it. 

"I will go to the King now, and explain the situation" Treville said reaching for his hat "Once he learns the truth of d'Artagnan`s condition he will resind this order" 

"I would not be so sure of that" Rochefort drawled smirking as Treville glared at him 

"The day I take advice from you Rochefort, is the day I throw myself into a snake pit naked!" he spat shoving past him and knocking Rochefort aside as he went "Athos, until I return you are in charge"

"Captain" Athos said 

"And d'Artagnan is not to leave this room without my express orders"

"Understood", as Treville departed, the three Musketeers stood themselves about d'Artagnan, Athos and Porthos with their hands on their swords, the threat against Rochefort unmistakable, and outside, his men had a similar problem with the rest of the regiment, out numbering them, and preventing them from going up to the office!

"Very well" Rochefort said "Until such time as Treville returns, my Men and I will accept the hospitality of The Musketeers", saying that he walked over to Treville`s bed, and promptly lay down upon it, resting his dirty boots on the sheets "Wine?" 

"Think anyone`ll mind if I poison it?" Porthos whispered to Aramis who snorted quietly, getting another bowl as the second was filled 

"You really think he`ll live?, loosing that much blood?" Rochefort asked 

"The bleedings slowing, his lung`s nearly clear" Lemay said using an ear trumpet to d'Artagnan`s chest 

"Will he wake soon?" Athos asked 

"Hopefully" Lemay said "Have you supplys enough to make a ginger and lemon tea?, with pleanty of honey?"

"i`ll go and ask Serge" Aramis said "If not I`ll get what we need"

"Very good" Lemay said "He can drink red wine too, but only a glass or two a day, this tea will do him much better"

"Until infection kills him you mean!?" Rochefort stated without concern "Might aswell give him a bottle of Bourdot, for all the good that lemon swill will do him!"

"If you must remain here, at least remain silent!" Athos said laying his rolled up cloak under the head of his lover to give him a little comfort of a make shift pillow, d'Artagnan gave a groan, his eye lids fluttering and his eyes opening to gaze at Athos with unfocused pupils

"Hey, welcome back" Athos whispered 

"You gave us quite a fright whelp" Porthos said squeezing d'Artagnan`s hand 

"Whaaa?, where? uhhhhh!" d'Artagnan broke off his questions to groan in pain, his hand reaching for his side, which Lemay prevented 

"Just lay still d'Artagnan, you are safe, but you need to remain still, and let us help you"

"Until you are taken to the Chaterlet to await your execution!" Rochefort, rising from the bed and walking over to d'Artagnan, who glowering back as best he could in his weakened state, Athos growled low in his throat, placing his hands either side of d'Artagnan`s head, in a protective and threatening gesture, warning Rochefort to back off or face the consequences.

"Athos?" d'Artagnan rasped "Whats happening?, I don`t remember"

"What do you recall?" Athos asked, not overly worried about the memory loss, extream trauma could cause such things, and did not appear as if d'Artagnan had suffered a severe amount of amnesia

"We were in the tavern with The King, he got me into a fight, and then you bought me a drink" d'Artagnan said "The rest is..........how did I get here?"

"You and Athos managed to to get The King captured by slavers, and you single handedly refused to act upon The Kings express orders and insulted him!" Rochefort stated 

"Rochefort!" Athos shouted, seeing the fear and shock on d'Artagnan`s face, while Porthos shoved the Comte away from d'Artagnan frog marching him across the room 

"One more word out of you and it`ll be the last you ever speak" he snarled "Keep quiet, or get out, I don`t care which"

"I do not take orders from a Musketeer flunky" Rochefort said pushing Porthos`s hand from him and making a show of dusting his clothes as if Porthos`s hands had dirtied him 

"In this garrison you do as we say, not the other way round" Athos said keeping hold of d'Artagnan`s hand while Lemay soothed him   
"Sit down, and stay silent, or leave"

"Athos what did I do?" d'Artagnan called out coughing raggedly, and moaned as his side was jolted 

"Nothing that matters now" Athos said looking to Lemay who swore quietly, going to his bag to get out a vial of laudinum, presently Aramis came in with a pot of tea, and a jar of honey

"D'Artagnan?" he asked hurrying over to him 

"Mis, it hurts" d'Artagnan mumbled, 

"Pour him a cup of tea, I`ll dose it with laudinum, let him sleep through the worst of this" Lemay said "I`d rather he be concious but he`s too agitated, and that could cause damage to his wounds if not careful".

After being given the cup of tea, d'Artagnan quickly slipped back to sleep, resting easier now, and allowing Lemay and Aramis to check his side with ease, "We can remove the tube within the hour" Lemay said, "And then stitch the wound"

"We`ll have his bed made up ready for when he can be moved" Athos said looking over to Porthos who nodded 

"Get a fire going in his chambers, he should be kept warm" Lemay said, "And" he added with a look at Rochefort "Kept calm and relaxed, if he is to heal then he must not be exposed to any upsets"

"Oh don`t worry" Athos said "He`ll be kept away from any upsetting elements while he is healing", his glare at Rochefort was met with indifference as the Comte sat back down to await Trevilles return.

 

Louvre

 

Louis was in the gardens with Queen Anne, Constance, Lady Margurite, and the Dauphin Louis 

"Majesty" Treville said bowing from the waist 

"Treville, I did not summon you" Louis said without looking up from his book 

"I need to speak with you about d'Artagnan" Treville said "I must ask you to show leniency, and not have him taken to the Chaterlet, he is not........."

"He must be punished for his actions!" Louis interupted, setting his book down and scowling at the Captain "He has offended me, spoke with utter disrespect, and refused an out right order from his King!"

"Your Majesty, d'Artagnan was gravely ill when he spoke against you, his lung was full of blood, he must have been in agony, and it is a miracle that he was able to remain on his feet as long as he did"

"I understand that, and I will show compassion for his injury" Louis said "But he must still be taught the err of his ways!"

"Majesty if d'Artagnan is moved from the garrison he will die!" Treville cried, loosing his patience with the Monarch "When I left the garrison, the Physician had only just finished surgery, he cut into d'Artagnan`s lung and is in the process of draining the blood from it!, he has stated that d'Artagnan must spend at least three weeks on bed rest, and another three months of restricted activity!"

"His injury is that severe?" Queen Anne asked speaking up for the first time 

"It is Majesty" Treville said "He has lost a great deal of blood, and when I left was still bleeding, his side can not be closed until his lung is emptied," biting his bottom lip, Treville stepped forward, lowering his voice in the hope of appealing to the Queens compassion, "Majesty, d'Artagnan is gravely ill, there is still a great chance that he could die of his wounds, I know he spoke out of turn, but considering the pain he must have been in, considering the fact his lung was completely full of his own blood, from where a rub had been broken inward and pierced the organ, I doubt he was fully aware of what he was saying or doing, and to punish him more than he has already been punished with this injury would be cruel"

"Cruel!?" Louis exploded "How can...?"

"I think the Captain is right Sire" Anne said cutting off the King "D'Artagnan became injured saving your life, he may have spoken out of turn, but from what I know of him, he speaks from the heart, and admirable trait, one that should be applauded, not chided"

"But Anne he...."

"He also became injured through your own stupidity Sire!" Anne said a sharpness entering her voice "And it was quite foolish to expect a man of honour to murder a man in cold blood, no man of good conscience could do such a thing, and it was unfair of you to expect him to!"

Louis gaped at his Queen, looking at her as if she were speaking Arabic not French! hardly able to believe what he was hearing!

"I think given the circumstances, d'Artagnan should be forgiven" Anne said "And no further action be taken against him, in fact he should receive a comendation for his heroism and strength!"

"What!?" Louis was growing red in the face and sputtering with anger by now! "Am I to be betrayed by all those I hold close?"

"No one is betraying you, they are simply...." Anne was cut off by Louis turning on his heel and stomping away in a manner befitting a child of five! 

"Do what you want with him, I care not!" he spat over his shoulder storming off towards the palace leaving Treville and Anne exchanging exasperated looks between them 

"You may convey our deepest concern and gratitude to young d'Artagnan" Anne said "And when he is fit enough to attend the Palace, I will thank him personally" 

"Yes Majesty" Treville said "Thankyou", at Annes nod he made to depart being caught by Constance on the way 

"Captain, will he be alright?" she asked, her face creased with worry 

"Aramis and Doctor Lemay are doing all they can" Treville said giving her a gentle smile "D'Artagnan is a fighter, if anyone can survive, it`ll be him"

Constance nodded her head, pressing her lips into a thin line and drew in a shaky breath to calm herself, "I`ll send word as soon as they is any change" Treville told her 

"Thankyou Captain" Constance said "And tell him........tell him I`m thinking of him"

"As are we all".

 

Garrison

 

It was more than a pleasure to kick Rochefort and his men out of The Garrison, and get d'Artagnan settled into his bed. 

Lemay had carefully removed the tube and stitched d'Artagnan`s side, leaving instructions for Aramis, as to how it should be treated from now on, planing on returning the next day to see how d'Artagnan was progressing.

"I take the King was not impressed" Athos said as he and Treville sat by d'Artagnan`s bed 

"I have not endeared myself to him by challenging him" Treville replied "But Queen Anne has come out on our side, and plans to reward d'Artagnan when he is fit"

"Thats good" Athos said "At least he has the favour of one royal"

"Indeed" Treville sighed "But while the Musketeers are out of favour with the King, Rochefort will continue to manipulate him and work against us"

"Then we must stay vigilant" Athos replied "And hope that The Cardinal uncovers the plot against himself soon, and returns to court"

"Yes, the sooner, the better".


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> D'Artagnan is a terrible patient

True to his Gascon nature, d'Artagnan takes to bed rest about as well as expected.

For the first few days he was too groggy and sleeping nearly fifteen hours a day, waking only when his dressings were being changed, and he was being made to drink the teas Lemay had prescribed, and the broth that Serge had cooked for him.  
The rest of the time he was slumbering heavily, as his body used all of it`s energy to heal itself.

Once he gained a little more energy, and was more alert, the trouble began.

Despite what Lemay and Aramis told him, and Athos all but begged him, he persisted in the idea that he could get up and get about!.

Several times when left alone, d'Artagnan tried to get up, to use the privy rather than the embaressment of having to use a pot with someone else holding it.

The excersions resulted in him hitting the floor after taking two or three steps, and having to remain there until someone found him since he did`nt have the strength to lift himself back up, and the fact that agony shot through his ribs where he tried to do so.

"I swear to God I will tie you to the bloody bed if you try to get out of it again!" Athos growled as he yet again scooped d'Artagnan off the floor and put him back to bed

"I hate being bed all the time!" d'Artagnan grumbled sounding like a grumpy child of perhaps five! "It`s boring!"

"You`ve got books to read, paper and charcoal to sketch with, me and the others to talk to" Athos said tucking the sheets about d'Artagan 

"I`m sick of reading, I`ve no inspiration to draw, and we`ve talked about everything there is to talk about!, I`m suffocating in here!, this is torture!, cruel and unusual punishment!"

"So very dramatic!" Athos chuckled his smile growing at the scowl on d'Artagnan`s face "You`re cute when you pout Chiot!"

"I`m not pouting!" 

"You are, you`re lips all puckered up, eyes narrowed, cheeks puffed out!", despite himself d'Artagnan could`nt help but giggle, Athos rarely showed such humour, and it was lovely to see, especially since their recent encounter with Milady.

It seemed she had disapeared as fast as she had apeared, hopefully she would remain gone, since no one wanted to be dealing with her again, not after all they had previously endured at her hands, however Milady was about to become a part of their lives again, a part they would not be able to get away from easily.

 

 

Milady had been about to make a kill, she needed clothing, the clothing of a Lady so she could enter the palace and see the King again, if she were to rebuild her fortune, then making herself known to Louis as more than a brief pleasure was nessasery, however as she stalked her prey down the street, a long bladed dagger drawn to slit the throat of the woman who`s gown she was planning on taking, when she was suddenly grabbed from behind, a hand coming over her mouth and a powerful arm wrapped about her waist!.

Milady`s eyes went wide, her legs kicking out and elbows slamming back into the solid abdomen of her would be abductor, who grunted but did`nt let her go, instead he wrestled her down the street and shoved her into a waited carriage climbing in behind her and yelling for the driver to get going.

Scowling and sitting back in the seat Milady rolled her eyes as she recognised Jussac sitting oposite her, and a glance to the right showed her abducter was Bernajoux, which likly meant that either Cahusac or Boisrenard was driving the carriage.

"Well is`nt this nice!" Milady drawled "A reunion of sorts!", she leaned back in the seat arranging her cheap shirts as elegantly as a lady, "Did you boys miss me so much that you had to kidnap me off the streets?"

"Do not flatter yourself Madame" Jussac replied his top lip curling back in disgust "I would rather be shoveling shit in a stables than sitting across from you right now!, but saddly I have more orders, and so I forebear"

"Orders from whom?" Milady asked "And to do what?"

"To bring you to someone who is very keen to see you" Bernajoux said giving Milady a bright smile not at all effected by her scowl.

 

Provins

 

Milady walked tall and proud through the house Jussac, Bernajoux, and Cahusac had brought her to.

Boisrenard had met them at the door, and she was escorted through the house to a study where she came face to face with a living ghost!.

 

For a moment Milady was struck dumb as she stepped into the study and saw Richelieu sitting before the fire.

He looked older, and thinner, his hair whiter than she recalled, his face more gaunt, and careworn, but he was there, alive, even though the whole world thought him to be dead!.

"I should have known!" Milady whispered "No one else would send these four misfits after me!, and no one but you could truely fake their death and still live like a king!"

"I see you`ve landed on your feet aswell Milady" Richelieu replied "In trade with slavers I believe?", the patronising smirk on his face set Milady`s teeth on edge making her scowl at her former employer

"Why have you brought me here?" she demanded folding her arms over her chest and shifting her weight to one hip 

"Because I have use for you, and an offer to make you" Richelieu replied rising to his feet with a stumbled, making Milady frown, clearly he was not well, had not been for some time

"Yes I am less than hale" Richelieu replied seeing Milady`s quizical gaze "A poisoning attempt was made, one that was very nearly successful since I suffered a heart attack as the result, however as you can see I survived my enemies attepted assassination"

"To fake your own death?" Milady inquired "For what purpose?"

"To defeat my enemies of course!, since there full intent is not just to destroy me, but to get close to The King, and destroy him too" 

"The Spanish?" Milady asked, the logical agressor against France

"Most likely" 

"And what has this to do with me?" 

Richelieu smiled at his former assasin apreciating her business like approach, he did not relish the idea of having her back in his service, but he knew of no one better to spy, to use subterfuge, bribery, blackmail, and other less than savory actions to get answers and deal with his enemies, as the old saying went, a deal with the devil was nessarsery.

"I want you to go to Court, to engratiate yourself with The King, to keep anyone from getting to close to him, to use your skills to find out who was behind this, who their friends are, and what the end game is" 

"And what do I get out of this?" Milady asked 

"Twenty thousand livre upon completion of your work, to do with as you wish providing you leave France for good" 

"Twenty thousand?", Milady was no fool, this was a Kings ransom, it would set her up for life, she could live as a free woman, a very wealthy free woman!, and only for a small amount of work, work that she had spent the last seven years so very well  
"Very well" Milady replied "With one addition"

"Which is?"

"I require five hundred livre up front, so I may buy an apartment and suitable clothing to attend the court" Milady said 

"You need five hundred for that!?" Jussac scoffed "What are you planning to wear?, a dress made of solid gold!"

"Men know nothing of fashion!" Milady sighed in a bored voice "Five hundred Livre Eminence or there is no deal"

"Very well" Richelieu replied and beckoned her over to take a seat "Let us discuss everything, so you are fully clear of all details before you return to court".

 

Jussac was delegated to having the delightful job of informing Treville about Milady`s return to Richelieu`s service, something which went down about as well as a Priest raising The Host during a Protestant service!.

"She can not be trusted!", were the first words out of Trevilles mouth as he and Jussac sat in his office, sharing a bottle of the Scottish and Irish spirit of Whiskey, the slightly harsh liqure burning the back of their throats as they drank 

"Milady can be trusted to serve her own interests Jean" Jussac said grimmancing at the potency of the whiskey but liking the flavour none the less, "Armand is paying her handsomely, she`ll not turn her coat, no one will be able to out bid him so her loyalty is already assured"

"Loyalty!" Trevilled scoffed rising from his seat to stalk the room like a tiger prowling it`s cage, "As if such a thing can be bought and paid for!"

"In Milady`s case it can" Jussac replied dryly "Twenty thousand Livre can buy alot of things"

"Not a true heart" Treville sneered "Armand must be desperate!"

"He is!", Jussac rose from his seat looking angrily at Treville "In case you`ve forgotten he nearly died!, and we are no closer to finding out the culprits, and you seem to be single handedly ruining your influence with The King and just spreading out a welcoming mat for Rochefort to take over at Court!"

"How dare you?" Trevilled shouted "D`you think that I could forget for a moment how close I came to loosing Armand?, d`you think I could stand to loose him?, I miss his presence so much that it hurts!, I can`t think straight, I can`t eat or sleep!, I`m going out of my mind without him!, so I`m sorry if I`m not jumping into his shoes to fill his role at Court, but my fear for him is making it so I can`t begin to figure out how I would do so!"

There was more pain in Treville`s face than anger, more anguish than fury, making Jussac regret his words and hold up a hand in peace, "I`m sorry, I`m just as worried and frustrated as you, and I don`t want to be dealing with Milady anymore than you, but I can`t think of anyone better than she to ferret out who ever was behind Armands poisoning"

"Thats true" Trevilled sighed, if anyone was going to uncover this plot Milady de Winter would be the one to do it, and if anyone could keep a leash on her, than Armand would be the one to do it.

However Treville dreaded having to tell Athos that he would be having to work with his murderous ex-wife, to see her at court, flaunting herself, seducing The King, and likely becoming his mistress.

Athos had been making such great strides recently, cutting back on drinking, eating better, being far more cheerful and optimistic, Treville hated the thought that he would backslide into his depressive past with the return of his ex wife, not to mention what effect this could have on his relationship with d'Artagnan.


	11. Chapter 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Louis shows what an idiot he is, (Well everyone already knows that don`t they?), and Athos struggles with Milady`s return.

Aramis knelt before the Aulter, his hands grapsing both his rosary and the crucifix given to him by Queen Anne.

His hands shook and were spattered by tears as he tried and failed to pray to God, beg forgiveness for his sins, sins he did not dare confess to a Priest, Sins he could never ask for absalution for, not even hope to atone.

Sleeping with The Queen had been crime enough, an act of passion, of love, of two people needing comfort that could only be found in a bed together.

Then came the news of the pregnancy.

While the Dauphin could be the Kings, the timing of the conception was too convenient.

After so many years and only a single still born to show for all their long years of marriage, it did not seems likely that Louis had fathered that baby who lay in the royal cradle.

More than that, Aramis could tell just by looking at The Dauphin that he was his child, could see it in the dark curls growing on the baby`s head, the proud straight nose, the darkening of his eyes that were slowly turning from infant blue to violet to brown.

Fortunately Louis`s own dark colouring would rule out any suspicions on that.  
Being so close to his baby boy day after day was hard enough to bear, but then learning that he was ill had terrified Aramis.

He knew that babies often got upset stomachs and had high fevers as the result, they often got congested lungs which swiftly cleared, but it did`nt stop him from worrying, and it had`nt stoped him from failing to shoot Baltaizar when he`d heard an infant crying in the market place, resulting in Porthos being shot and taken hostage by The Spanish holding the former General Tarik Alaman`s daughter Samara.

The General had come to The Musketeers and King for help in rescuing his daughter, after they had fled Spain, both Moores, they were now persecuted by The King Philip who after years of peacful co-habitation had turned back to Isabella and Ferdinands ideals and decided to rid Spain of The Moores once more.

Taking with them a secret Gun Powder that had ten times the power of regular gun powder, and a Cypher machine, Samara had been captured by The Spanish to get it back and arrest Alaman for falsified charges of Treason agains The Spanish Crown.

While they had managed to get Porthos and Samara out of Baltizar`s clutches, Alaman had been killed, along with Baltizar and the Cypher machine destroyed.

 

Louis was fuming and blaming The Musketeers for everything, and some how did`nt seem to be the least bit troubled by the fact that as his Son had lain sick and possibly dying he`d been bedding Milady de Winter!.

After clashing with Doctor Lemay over treatment for the Dauphin, Constance had bravely kidnapped The Dauphin and taken him to The Laundry houses using the regular method of steaming to clear his lungs, and had saved his life.

 

Knowing his Son was now going to live, that Porthos would recover from his wounds, had left Aramis able to go and pray, or at least try to pray for absalution.  
But the familiar words of the prayers were dying on his lips, leaving him unable to speak them, unable to do anything but slump down on the cold marble floor and sob.

He was not crying for himself, he was crying over his actions, or rather his inactions.

Porthos could have died today, he could have died and it would have been Aramis`s fault.

All because he was distracted and missed the moment to shoot Baltizar.

If he`d lost Porthos, if he had`nt been saved.................., sickness rolled in Aramis`s belly and his head sunk down to his chest as he continued to weep.

Porthos had done so much for him, had been there no matter what, would never turn his back on Aramis, and this was how he repaid him, this was how he treated him.

"I don`t deserve him" Aramis whispered through tear wet lips "I deserve nothing!"

"Now I don`t think thats true at all pet!".

 

 

Aramis wirled round in shock, seeing Porthos standing behind him, pale from blood loss, and using a cane to support himself while his leg healed 

"Why are you here?, you should be in bed!" Aramis said, getting to his feet and wiping his face as he walked over to Porthos 

"I can`t stay in bed when you`re not there!, it gets too lonely!" Porthos replied only half teasing and reached out to wipe Aramis`s cheek "Whats wrong love?, why are you so upset?"

"Because it`s my fault" Aramis said looking away from Porthos, unable to look into those honest brown eyes, unable to bear the guilt of seeing the pallor of his skin caused through Aramis`s foolishness

"Whats your fault?" Porthos asked 

"All of it, everything!, you getting shot, Tarik getting killed!, the Kings anger at Treville!, it`s all my fault!"

"What?, no it`s not!, Tarik killed himself, he blew that building up not you!, and you did`nt shoot me, that was the bloody Spanish!, and Louis always has his knickers in a bunch over something!, he`ll get over it soon enough and find something else to whitter about!"

"You don`t understand!" Aramis breathed looking at Porthos now with huge guilty eyes "I was distracted in the market by a baby crying!, thats why I did`nt shoot Baltizar!, if I had then none of this would have happened!"

"Mis, you don`t know that" Porthos said shaking his head "Even if you`d killed him, I could still have been taken prisoner and Alaman could still have been killed, your not shooting him dos`nt make you responsible for everything that went wrong"

"You could have died!" Aramis whispered his breath catching in his throat "You could.................."

"Mis, I`m right here, I`m fine", gently Porthos drew Aramis to him, making sure that no one was watching them before he envolped him in an embrace and kissed the soft raven head as Aramis let go and wept on his shoulder clinging to him tightly as if he were afraid that Porthos would be taken from him, "It`s alright pet, it`s all alright, you`ve nothing to reproach yourself for" Porthos soothed as he gently rubbed Aramis`s back reminding sharply of the weeks following Savoy when Aramis had needed this kind of comfort desperately, to chase away the horrors and nightmares that had haunted him following the masacre.

"I`m sorry m`sosorry!" Aramis mumbled into the leather of Porthos`s doublet "I love you!"

"I know you do Pet, and it`s alright, I`m here, your here, it`s all going to be fine".

 

 

 

Saddly Porthos prediction of it "All being fine" was inacurate to say the least.

For what soon followed was a lunatic girl being drugged by the deranged and power hungry Mother into thinking herself a reborn Joan of Arc to lead a Holy War against Philip of Spain!.

The resulting nightmare had left the Spanish Ambassedor Perales dead by some unknown assassins hand, and Treville stripped of his Captaincy!.

 

Athos, still reeling from the fact he had to bear the sight of his Ex-Wife whoring with The King, had needed to phyically restrain d'Artagnan who was only just back on light duty, from storming The Louvre and beating some sense into Louis!.

"Whoever killed Perales had got to be connected to Richelieu`s attempted murder" Aramis said as the four of them sat up in Treville`s vacated office.

Treville, still in shock, had been persuaded to go to Provins and see Richelieu, the Cardinal would be able to comfort him more than they could, and he needed to get away and clear his head for a while.

"I say Rochefort`s up to his neck in this!" Porthos grunted "It`s all to damn convenient to be coinsidence, a faked order my arse!"

"Knowing something and proving it are two different things" Athos said gulping back wine from the bottle ignoring d'Artagnan`s scowl, since Milady`s return his drinking had increased ten fold!, how he was to bare seeing her fornicating publically with Louis, having to work with her to bring Richelieu back to power was beyond him!.

He would rather gauge out his own eyeballs than suffer a single day at The Louvre seeing Louis slobering all over Anne like a demented poodle!.

The talk about The Louvre of Milady`s sexual prowes, her bedroom tricks that had The King panting after her like a dog for a bitch on heat sickened Athos.

Oh he knew of her tricks alright!, the things she could do with her hands, with her tongue would put most of Paris`s brothels to shame!.

Why did it hurt so much?, why did he even care that she was laying with another?, their marriage was long dead, and he had d'Artagnan now, his pure sweet Gascon Pup, was he really so petty and jealous that he should care who fucked his murderous ex wife?

"Think Louis`ll come round and revoke this stupid demotion?" Porthos asked 

"Maybe, given time" Aramis muttered "Perhaps we can ask Milady to propose it to him, God knows she has him wrapped about her little finger right now!"

"Mis!" d'Artagnan shook his head at Aramis nodding to Athos who was fast finishing his second bottle already!

"Don`t let her do this to you Athos" Aramis said reaching out and snagging the bottle from Athos`s hands "She`s not worth it"

"I know" Athos whispered disponedently "I can`t help it, everytime I see her I feel like I`m drowing!, drowning in guilt and grief!"

"`Thos" d'Artagnan whispered going to him to try and pull Athos into his arms, but Athos pushed him away rising unsteadily to go and get another bottle

"Drowing in wine won`t help" Porthos said hating to see the state Athos was getting into, and the pain it was causing d'Artagnan 

"Then what will Porthos?" Athos asked uncorking a fresh bottle and taking a gulp "Tell me, because I`m damned if I can figure out what to do".

 

Provins

Treville had not felt so lost in nearly seven years.  
Not since the horror of Savoy had he felt so broken, so ruined.

He rode to Provins in a daze, his horse thankfully following the path without his input, since he was not capable of giving it.

The words on the bull given by The King played out before his eyes, the blame for all that had gone wrong lately, the betrayal of the Man he had served loyaly for over twenty years.

Were he not feeling so shell shocked then he might well have cried at the unfairness of this, but at present he could not muster the energy to shed a single tear.

 

At Provins he slid from his horse and entered Armands house without saying a word to Jussac, walking on through to the Salon where Armand was sat before the fire and looked up in surprise

"Jean!, this is a pleasent surprise!" he greeted with a smile, getting to his feet and walking towards the former Captain, pausing as he noted the expression on Treville`s face "What has happened?" he asked reaching for Treville`s hands, which Treville was ashamed to see were shaking, with a single nod to Jussac who swiftly departed closing the door behind him, Richelieu drew Treville to the fire sitting him down in the chair he had vacated and knelt before him, rubbing his thumbs over the back of Treville`s hands, patiently waiting for Treville to speak.

"It`s the King" Treville forced out after several minutes "It`s..., he.........."

"He`s what beloved?" Richelieu asked gently 

"He`s........., I`ve been stripped of my Captaincy", the words left Treville with a retch and for a moment he feared he would vomit and further shame himself, his entire body was shaking like a leaf, and without even knowing it tears had begun to fall from his eyes

"Oh Mon Amor, I`m sorry, I`m so sorry" Richelieu breathed drawing Treville into his arms and letting him bury his face into his soft black linen shirt and sob out his pain "I`m sorry he`s done this to you, that he could be foolish enough to betray you like this"

"S`my fault" Trevilled sniffled "Should`ve taken the position he offered, I let him down and now he`s punishing me"

"Hush beloved, you have done nothing wrong, you have nothing to reproach yourself for" Richelieu soothed rubbing Treville`s back and placing a gentle kiss on his shoulder "Louis is a fool, and will regret this in time"

"Why?" Treville said sniffling as he lifted his head and wiped his eyes on his sleeve even as Richelieu made to get a handkerchief "Why would he regret this when he has Rochefort to see to all his needs?"

"Because Rochefort will turn on him soon enough, as all wolves turn on those stupid enough to think they have them tamed", Richelieu gently wiped the remaining tears from Trevilles eyes "I`m glad you came to me, that you felt you could come to me"

"Well I`m not planing on blowing my brains out again!" Treville snorted without mirth "Somehow suicide dos`nt have the same temptation as it did seven years ago"

"Don`t joke about that, that was the worst night of my life!, I never want to see you, to think of you doing something like that again!", now it was Treville`s turn to reach out and offer comfort, squeezing Richelieu`s hands 

"I won`t I promise, I`ll never do anything like that again", he offered Richelieu a lob sided weak smile "You`re stuck with me beloved!"

"I rather think its the other way round!" Richelieu chuckled getting a weak laugh from his lover, "You look tired beloved"

"Hmm, been a busy few days" 

"I have heard some talk, the self proclaimed Prophet Emily of Duras?" Richelieu said 

"Her, Perales.....it`s a bloody nightmare!", Treville fisted his eyes with a groan, the stress of the last few days weighing as heavy on him as tomb, he lowered his hands and opened his eyes in surprise as he felt himself being leaned back in the chair, and his feet placed upon a foot stool 

"Rest beloved" Richelieu soothed getting a blanket which was laying on a near by chaise and laid it over Treville, "We can talk later, but for now sleep", exhaustion must have been taking over him for Treville felt his eyelids drooping and within moments he was sleeping soundly, not stirring even when Jussac knocked on the door an hours later with a letter from Milady explaining everything, including her actions in killing Perales.

"So Rochefort has subborned Allard then" Richelieu sighed "Why kill Perales though?, if he is working for Spain then why would Rochefort have the Ambassedor killed?"

"Perales was a man of peace" Jussac said "He proberly was`nt on side, if so, then he would have been a threat to Rochefort", he looked over to where Treville lay sleeping pressing his lips into a flat line "D`you think theres anything we can do for him?"

"Until we`re ready to bring down my enemies?, no" Richelieu sighed rubbing his temple "I can only offer compassion and support" turning and looking at his slumbering lover he frowned "Have the cheff prepare one of his favourite meals, something absurdly rich and elaborate that can put ten pounds on your body with a single mouthful!"

"I`ll see to it Eminence" Jussac said with a smile leaving Richelieu to return to his lovers side until dinner was ready.

 

 

Richelieu sighed at the dinner table several hours later, just as he had requested, the cheff had provided a rich fare for them to dine on, nothing he would have eaten himself, preffering simple plain cuisine and only eating just enough to stay alive.

Where as Treville loved the rich elaborate dishes that had been served tonight.

Onion soup with soft ripe bree and hard crusted bread, escargot in a light wine sauce, coq au vin, potatoes dauphinois, mushrooms bordelaise, and glazed carrots.

Clearly the cheff had misunderstood the amount of diners present at this meal, having cooked so much food!, for heavon sakes there were three desserts Three!, Mocha pots de creme, creme brulee, and chocolait eclairs!.

Richelieu had spent most of the meal picking at the food turning his nose up at the bountiful flavours and making caustic comments on the sin of gluttony!.

Not that Treville seemed to care, laughing at hus morose expression, and encouraging him to dig in!, telling him he needed some meat on his bones!.

"You have got to try this!" he moaned rolling his eyes and making a lewd noise as he ate one of the mocha pots, "It`s heavon in a bowl!"

"Thats blasphemy!" Richelieu muttered poking at his creme brulee his top lip curling back as the mixture wobbled under his silver spoon 

"Did`nt your Mother ever tell you not to play with your food?" Treville asked getting a risen eyebrow from Richelieu, his mood had improved greatly at the sumptuous spread laid out on the table before him, he knew Richelieu had ordered this for his benefit, and was not going to let Louis`s stupidity spoil such a devine meal, even if Armand was clearly wishing for simply cold meat and a baguette!.

"C`mon!" Treville teased holding out a spoon to Richelieu before his lips "Try it!"

Richelieu regaurded the spoon as if it contained snakes and spiders!, and put upon a heavy sigh as he gave in and allowed Treville to feed him the spoonfull.

Too sweet with a displeasing underside of bitter!, his wrinkled nose got a snort from Treville who shook his head "You have no taste!" 

"Oh I would`nt say that!" Richelieu said reaching for his wine and happily chasing away the taste of the sweet, "I have good taste when it comes to lovers I think!", he was pleased to see the blood flush Treville`s cheeks "I`ll leave culinary delights to you beloved, I have never had the desire to hone my tastes in that direction"

"Shame, you don`t know what your missing" Treville said savoring the last of the mocha pot to lean back in the chair and smile at Richelieu "Thankyou for this, thankyou for everything"

"It`s nothing more than you would have done for me" Richelieu replied taking Treville`s hand in his and squeezing it gently "The next few months may be hard my love, but I promise it will be worth it in the end"

"I know" Treville whispered "I will be strong, I`ll be strong for you, and make ready for your return".


	12. Chapter 12

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings Mentions of attempted Rape.
> 
> There is no Catherine de Garroville in this fic, I found her an unessasery irritation in Musketeers so I did`nt add her to my fic.

Drinking yourself into a coma every night was not the best way to pass time, and as he came to in an unfamiliar place, Athos kicked himself harder than usual for his foolishness, though usually it was because of his throbbing head, and his groaning stomach that he was regreting his stupidity, not because he had been kidnapped during the night.

"Who are you?" he asked, his voice unusually deep, his tongue still thick with drink "Where is this?", the flash of a knife blade quickened his pulse a little, "If you mean to kill me, at least do me the curtesey of telling me why".

As it turned out his kidnappers did not wish to do him any harm, and had only abducted him out of desperation.

They were the townsfolk of Pinon, the land he was responsible for and had neglected for the last seven years, it seemed his neighbour, Baron Renard had decided to try and take the land for himself and was attacking the townsfolk of Pinon.

Athos attempted to speak with Renard after dragging his degenerate brat of a Son from his horse and held back from giving the little shit a good kicking, but it had only resulted in Renard having his Men stringing Athos up to be whipped before the Villagers.

Bertrand the Inn keeper tried to stop Edmond as he aproached with the whip, but was beaten down for his troubles, and his daughter Jeanne aswell as she tried to defend her Father.

Things would likly have gone ill for Athos had it not been for the timely arrival of Aramis, Porthos, d'Artagnan and Treville, Aramis`s impecable aim shooting Athos down from the ropes freeing him, and Renard calling his men into a retreat, though not without them taking Jeanne with them.

 

 

D'Artagnan had been trying to keep tabs on Athos, drag him home from Inns after he drunk himself insensible, but after weeks of doing so, exhaustion had finally caught up with the young Musketeer, and he had fallen asleep after taking a few moments to rest on the bed, instead of following Athos out for another night of drinking.

When he`d awoken to find the rooms empty he`d immediately gone to search for Athos, enlisting the aid of Aramis and Porthos to search through all the Inns and drinking houses that Athos may have fallen asleep in, but came up empty.

After searching Athos`s rooms and finding several letters from Pinon, they were able to convince Treville that they should go and check on Athos, and certainly it was better to do so than stay in the Garrison shoveling shit in the stables!.

Since his return from Provins Treville had worked along side the Musketeers, doing all the duties that they did without a single complaint, well, save for when they all refused to call him everything but Captain!, and even then he could`nt do more than shake his head and smile at their loyalty to him.

 

After being cut free of the ropes about his wrists, Athos was determined to leave, refusing to listen to anything that was said to him by The Musketeers who were determined to stay and fight for the Towns People.

Cursing under his breath as Athos rode away, d'Artagnan stomped over to his own horse  
"Let him go Lad, let him cool off" Treville called as d'Artagnan mounted 

"No, I`m going after him" d'Artagnan said "Do what you can here, I`ll be back soon, hopefully with Athos".

 

Athos rode to his burned out Chateau, what it was that drew him there, why he felt he had to go there rather than head for Paris he did`nt know, he only knew that he had to see his former home again.

As he ascended the burned stairs up into the remains of the salon, the ghosts of his brother and his wife swirled about him, he remembered hearing the House Keeper scream for help, remembered running up the stairs to find Anne standing before the bloody body of Thomas, her right hand covered in blood from where she had stabbed him through the chest.

He remembered hearing her begging him as the House Keeper hand given him the proof of Anne being a thief, of having lied about everything, tricking him into marriage, tricking him into thinking that she loved him.

He remembered how Anne had cried out that she did love him, that she had killed Thomas in self defence, that he had tried to rape her.

Athos had not believed her, heavon sakes there had not been a mark on her save for the blood on her hand, she did not have a single hair out of place, her white gown was still in pristine condition, not torn, not even creased!, there were no bruises on her arms, or on her face, her lips were not swollen to suggest she had been hit or Thomas had tried to force a kiss upon her.

He had seen a girl before who had been set upon by bandits, thankfully her Father and elder brothers had been able to fight them off before they could complete the vile act of rape, but she had been battered black and blue, her clothes torn to shreds, her nose and lips bloody, several of her nails had been torn where she had tried to fight them, her teeth stained with blood as she had bitten them.

Anne had not had so much as bloody nostril!.

In a daze Athos had watched as the foot men had dragged her away to face justice for her crimes.

He had stood there in the Salon, as he did now, broken and desolate inside, wondering how he was supposed to go on, how he was supposed to live now

"Athos?"

The voice coming from behind him startled Athos and he spun round to see d'Artagnan standing in the hallway 

"Why are you here?" he asked turning back to staring at the burned out remains of a once happy room filled with the sounds of laughter and chatter of family

"I came after you" d'Artagnan said crossing the room to join Athos "This was`nt your fault Athos, none of this was your fault"

"Was`nt it?" Athos whispered dispondantly "I brought her here, I let her seduce me, I brought all this misery upon myself, and those who depended on me"

"Athos.....don`t do this to yourself", Athos leant into the touch as d'Artagnan placed his hand on his shoulder, his body turning towards the younger man 

"Why d`you bother with me?" he asked looking up at d'Artagnan with tearful grey/blue eyes 

"Because I love you, you idiot!" d'Artagnan cried pulling Athos into his arms, and making the older man look at him "I love you and will stand by you no matter what, even when your at your grumpy drunken worst I still love you and I always will!", d'Artagnan`s heart felt words broke the last of Athos`s control, he slumped into his young lovers arms, crying into his chest 

"I don`t deserve you, you`re too good for me" he moaned as he clutched tightly d'Artagnan, the two of the slumping down onto the floor, with d'Artagnan rubbing his back, and letting him cry himself out, as he lifted his head Athos gave wet laugh as d'Artagnan handed him a dirty grey handkerchief to wipe his face "It must have been devine intervention that brought you to me" he said blowing his nose and drying his eyes

"More demented Red Guards and my blind rage to try and kill you!" d'Artagnan replied making Athos chuckle again 

"That was some enterence!, challenging me to a fight to the death!"

"I could have taken you!" d'Artagnan replied lifting his chin proudly 

"Never gonna happen!" Athos shot back as he always did, though knew it sooner or later would, "So!" he said getting to his feet followed by d'Artagnan "Am I to assume that you and our foolish friends still intend to defend Pinon?"

"Of course" d'Artagnan replied "I want to beat the shit out of that poxy noble for daring to try and whip you!, needs teach some manners!"

"Well then, we`ll need some weapons to make a fight of this, and I have some to use".

 

Athos lead d'Artagnan through a secret passage to where weaponry was stored, like all Nobles, Athos had needed to be able to provide men to fight at The Kings command when needed.

There were barrles of gun powder, Swords, and pistols, "It`s old but still servicable" Athos said 

"You talking about this lot or yourself!?" d'Artagnan quipped making Athos laugh a little 

"One of these days Chiot!" he warned "One of these days.......his mirth trailed off as he caught sight of Thomas`s crypt, a deep sigh escaping his lungs, however a slight smile graced his lips as d'Artagnan wrapped his arms about his waist and rested his head on his shoulder "We should get moving, get this loaded onto a wagon and take it to the village"

"Is there a wagon here we can use?" d'Artagnan asked breaking the embrace 

"There should be one beside the stables" Athos said straightening up "I`ll go and find it and tether the horse if you can start bringing this stuff up"

"Oh thats right, leave me to do all the heavy lifting!" d'Artagnan mock complained "S`pose at your age it does get difficult to do such things!"

"Watch it!, or you`ll be over my knee before the days out!" Athos growled smiling as d'Artagnan`s laughter followed him out of the cellar.

 

Treville inwardly groaned as Porthos completely ignored his wishing him and Aramis luck as they went to ride after Renards man and save Jeanne from being gang raped.

When de Foix had died, he had decided to send Porthos a legacy, while had not been an overly wealthy man, he had been able to give Porthos a fair amount of wealth, which had the Musketeer asking why he would be left money by a Man he had never met before in his life.

He suspected briefly that de Foix might have been his Father, but had quickly dismissed that, believing correctly that de Foix had known his Father, as did Treville.

Porthos learning about Belgard was the last thing that Treville wanted to happen, the man was a born liar, a manipulative bastard who had not deserved the beautiful wife and fine handsome boy he had been blessed with.

Treville knew that should Belgard learn of Porthos, meet him, he would not hesitate to manipulate and abuse him, just as he did everyone else.  
It was better for Porthos if he never knew who his Father was, or what had occured to land him and his Mother in the slums of Paris, however it meant that he was at loggerheads with Porthos, the shrewd Musketeer could tell that Treville was hiding the truth from him, and was not going to let this go anytime soon.

 

"Whats going on between you and Treville?" Aramis asked as he and Porthos headed to their horses, 

"Theres something he`d not tellin` me, something he knows about me that he ai`nt sayin`" Porthos replied

"What?"

"I wish I knew".

Silence reigned briefly as they mounted and headed out of Pinon towards The Barons estates, however Aramis was allergic to silences, they brought him out in hives!, and he hated secrets (His confessing to Porthos about him an Anne)  
"What d`you think Treville knows?" he asked

"Somethin` `bout my Father" Porthos grunted steering his horse to the left and increasing pace "I think `e and de Foix know who `e is, or was"

"Really?" Aramis`s eyes went wide, he had never really thought much about Porthos`s Father, he`d dismissed him as being some degenerate bastard who`d abandoned his woman and child, leaving them to starve in the slums, if Treville and de Foix had known him, then there was possibility that the man had been a soldier, perhaps even a Musketeer!.

"I don`t know what to say!" he murmered making Porthos snort with amusment at the increduality of Aramis not knowing what to say!, the man had a silver tongue!, his gift of the gab, his charm was legendary!, for him to be dumb struck was some what amusing even if it was because of something that was really weighing heavily on Porthos`s mind

"I don`t know why he won`t just tell me!" Porthos sighed looking over at Aramis "What could be so terrible that he can`t just tell me?"

"I don`t know" Aramis replied with a helpless shrug "Treville must have a good reason though, he`s not a natural deceiver, for him to be deliberately concealing something it has to be because he thinks its for the best"

"I know" Porthos grunted his mood slipping once more, part of him was afraid that the truth of his parentage was something so terrible that Treville had, had to keep it secret, that his Father was a Traitor to the crown or some terrible criminal.

"Are you really sure you want to know?", Porthos jerked his head so sharp that his horse was jolted and he had to calm him before answering Aramis

"What?" he asked 

"I mean are you sure you want to know what Treville is keeping from you" Aramis asked "Theres a reason they say "Let sleep dogs lie", sometimes raking up the past is`nt a good thing, you can find out things you wish that had`nt and........," he gave a deep sigh his mouth pressing into a thin lipped smile "I don`t want to see you hurt"

"I know that Mis, I`ve always known that" Porthos said "And I appreciate it, and I understand the risk, but I have to know, I can`t explain it more than that, I just have to find out, no matter what"

"Then I`ll support you, all the way" Aramis said "Whatever you need", Porthos smiled properly now, reaching out and squeezing Aramis`s hand "Thankyou, thats means alot, you`re a good man you know that?"

"I`m the best!" Aramis declared lifting his head high, "I am Gods Gift to man kind!"

"Alright you can knock it off now!" Porthos snorted "Theres only so much preening I can stand in one day!", Aramis`s laughter and infectious smile pushed away the last of Porthos`s bad mood, and with a lighter heart he rode to the Barons estate to save Jeanne.

 

Somehow, God knows how, but they pulled it off!.

Athos was able to convince the Towns folk to take the land for themselves, that if they fought, then they did have a chance of winning and getting their freedom from being reliant on anyone.

With combined efforts of Aramis, Porthos, Treville, d'Artagnan, and himself, they able to teach the towns folk basic fighting, sword work, and shooting, making them capable enough of fighting off The Baron and his Men.

It was Athos himself who faced down Edmond, defeating him was as easy as fighting a child, Edmond had learned how to fence of course, it was de rigour for a Gentleman to be able to handle a sword, but he was no soldier, and his only experiance had been with fencing masters, he had never been in a real battle before, within a few easy strokes Athos had him disarmed and on the ground.

He would have likely let the idiot live, but as he turned his back to walk away, Edmond pulled a dagger and lunged for his back meaning to strike him down in the most cowardly way, however d'Artagnan reacted the moment he saw Edmond move, throwing his maine gauche directly into Edmonds throat.

Athos staggered back away from the dying Barons son, jumping slightly as d'Artagnan ran up to him "Are you alright?, did he hurt you?"

"No, I`m fine" Athos breathed watching with detatchment as Renard held his son telling him to be strong and to have courage as he choked to death about d'Artagnan`s blade 

"I had to" d'Artagnan whispered sounding like he needed to provide a reason for killing Edmond! "If I had`nt........"

"You did what had to be done" Treville said placing a reassuring hand on d'Artagnan`s shoulder "He would have killed Athos if you had`nt acted"

"He was going to rape me aswell" Jeanne said coming up beside them and looking with a hardened expression at the grieving Baron holding the corpse of his son

"You saved my life" Athos said breaking out of his slight trance and turning to d'Artagnan with a smile "You have no reason to reproach yourself, nore will I allow it either"

"Ordering me about again already?" d'Artagnan asked raising an eyebrow at him a smile breaking out on his face as Athos drew him away towards the Inn where they were gathering to tend the wounded and spend the night before putting the village back together in the morning.

"You really going to give up being a Comte?" d'Artagnan asked leaning into Athos relaxing in his light embrace that could easily have been one of brotherly love as it was romantic 

"I am" Athos said "I`ll make Bertrand Mayor of Pinon, with his daughter being the preverbial power behind the throne there`ll be no more Renards for them to worry about!"

"But that means I won`t have a rich sugar daddy anymore!" d'Artagnan mock whined "I`ll just have a grumpy, stinky, aged Musketeer as a lover!"

"Brat!" Athos chuckled fisting d'Artagnan`s cheek and mussing his hair "Thankyou"

"For what?" d'Artagnan asked grinning at Athos brightly 

"Just for being you, for being there for me, putting up with me, for everything", d'Artagnan did`nt give Athos a reply in words, he did`nt need to, the smile on his face, and the warmth in his eyes said everything without words.


	13. Chapter 13

Provins 

 

"I expected better from you than this" 

Milady rolled her eyes and shifted her weight from her right hip to her left hip, her fingers playing with the choker about her throat as she stood in the Cardinals salon being dressed down by him 

"I wanted results, advancements in my plans, not murders of Ambassedors!"

"What would you have had me do?" Milady sighed raising an eyebrow at Richelieu "Rochefort discovered my previous service to you, he threatened to reveal it all to The King, which would have ended any influence I have over him, if not landed me in The Chaterlet!"

"A place you will certainly be familiar with if you continue to fail me!" Richelieu barked at her, taking a breath to calm himself as he felt his still weak heart skip several beats at his exertion, Richelieu reluctently sat down bidding Milady to do the same, which she did, smoothing her white satin gown skirts as she did and leaning forward to give Richelieu full display over her generous cleavage

"You can save that for The King!" Richelieu said "I am not interested"

"No, you never were" Milady mused leaning back and tapping her manicured nails on the wooden arm rests "Your former whore, Adele, she said that you always seemed rather like a man doing his duty, than actualy enjoying his sport with her!", Richelieu`s eyes narrowed at Milady, part of him liked her shrewd sharp mind, it was what made her valuable to him, made her such a good spy and assassin, her ability to read people, to manipulate situations, and find out secrets so easily, however the other part of him rose up in fear of her discovering his secret, his biggest most dangerous and precious secret. 

Treville

Milady could never be allowed to find out the truth of his realtionship with Treville, she would have a perminant hold over them both for the rest of their lives, if she continued to push then Richelieu would have no chocie but to terminate her service to him, and her exitance.

"Just concentrate on the matter in hand" Richelieu said "I am paying you to bring me information on Rochefort, not to dig into my private affairs"

"Very well" Milady said, easily reading the threat in those words, "Back off or you`ll be made to", clearing her throat she wet her lips and smiled at Richelieu "Rochefort is insane, I don`t know what his mental state was before he ended up in the Spanish prison, but now he is completely out of his mind, dangerously"

"He was always sadistic, cruel to the point of being inhuman" 

"He`s obsessed with The Queen" Milady said "He watches her with the look of a man who is looking at a great treasure he owns"

Richelieu gasped, laying a hand over his mouth "You think he`s in love with her?"

"No, not love, I doubt he is capable of human love, it`s more twisted than that, darker, and far more deadly, he is not viewing the Queen in the way that Men look at women with a desire to love them, he looks at her with a desire to possess her, to make her his completely"   
"Is he a danger to her person?" 

"I think he will become so" Milady said "At present he can`t get close enough, she is too well protected, by The Musketeers, and Madame Bonacieux, however......."

"What?", Milady made a face and shrugged her shoulders

"I`m not certain of this, it is more rumour than fact"

"Tell me anyway"

"Well, the Royal Governess Lady Margurite has a desire for The Musketeer Aramis, a desire which he is not reciprocating, not that I blame him!, she is a wet rag at the best of times!" Milady snorted with disdane in her voice "However, Rochefort is......ingratiating himself with her, flattering her vanity, manipulating her to use her as a spy in The Queens quaters where he can not readily enter"

"Stupid little slut!" Richelieu muttered "What sort of information is he looking for?"

"Anything and everything, what she does on a day to day basis, what hours she prays, what she eats, what colour shift she`s wear!, proberly when she moves her bowels too!"

"If he could he`d proberly hold the rag for her to wipe her arse with!" Richelieu sneered pinching the bridge of his nose as he felt the beginning of a headache "You hav`nt found anything solid to link Rochefort to Spain?"

"No, I could question Allard if you wish?"

"No, leave the fool to destroy himself!" Richelieu said with a wave of his hand "He`s a minor problem, one that is not worth our attention, I would rather you focus on Rochefort, and Louis, try to keep him from making anymore suicidal decisions in my absence!"

"That`ll take a miracle!" Milady snorted "He`s about as much common sense a demented sheep!"

"Well do your best, you have this Astronomical event to attend do you not?"

"Hmm, the eclipse, with the great Astronomer Marmion at Chatillon" Milady rose to her feet and smoothed her gown "Hopefully I`ll have more news when we next meet"

"May it be so" Richelieu agreed bidding her leave "Please God let it be so".

 

 

Louvre

Watching Louis arse around in front of the Courtiers, and parade his whore before the Queen was sickening to say the least.

It seemed, if her expression was anything to go by, that Milady found Louis`s actions distasteful as he used her and The Queen to explain the eclipse to the courtiers.

"Are you alright?" d'Artagnan quietly asked Athos as the elder man glowered at the display, since returning from La Fere a few weeks ago, Athos had cut back on his drinking again, his mood improving, and stopped pushing d'Artagnan away, letting his Puppy help him and comfort him 

"I can`t be here" he confessed "I can`t watch her whoring with The King, it`s making me sick to my stomach"

"Go back to the garrison then, keep an eye on The Captain" d'Artagnan suggested 

"I doubt he needs a nurse maid!" Athos replied with a grateful smile as he remounted his horse "I`ll see you later, have fun!".

 

Chatillon 

The Astronomer`s servent Robert met them at the road up from the converted fort, leading the royal party down to the enter Marmions house.

"They say that an Eclipse is rather like God putting his hand over the sun" Porthos said as he and Aramis walked behind d'Artagnan who had given his arm to Constance 

"I can`t help but feel nervous" she confessed nibbling on her bottom lip

"Theres nothing to be afraid of" d'Artagnan said 

"I know that, it`s just.....a feeling", d'Artagnan squeezed her hand and gave her a smile of reassurance "I`m sure it`ll pass" she said smiling herself "What could possibly happen?".

 

As it turned out a hell of alot could happen, as Marmion turned out to have set this whole thing up as a means to attack The King.

The Red Guards Rochefort had brought with him were murdered by Marmions servents, and the Musketeers and Rochefort were quickly over powered by the great number of Men, Aramis speaking out in defence of The Queen and Dauphin, resulting in his being pushed out of a window!.

Screaming and snarling curses, Porthos was dragged off with Rochefort to be chained up in the basement, while d'Artagnan was left to remain in the main chamber, tied to Constance, while Marmion walked around them flipping a coin between his fingers offering them a simple choice, a guess of heads or tails with the flip of his coin, if they guessed right then they got to leave, if they guessed wrong, they died!.

Milady took the bait despite Louis vehement cries for her not to, and succeeded in guessing correctly, and was allowed to go free, ignoring Louis as he screamed and shouted that if he was not allowed his freedom then no one else was, Milady and d'Artagnan exchanged a silent comunication, letting him know that she would go and get help.

Milady`s success bolstered one of the courtiers to try his luck, only for him to end up with a bullet through the chest!.

 

What followed was the remaining courtiers and the Queen, Dauphin and governess being seperated from the rest of them and put in seperate rooms, the next part of this game involving Louis having to choose if a huge monster of a Man carrying a wicked looking knife went into the first room or the second, in short he had to decide if his Queen, Son, and Margurite were murdered or his courtiers!.

"Don`t answer him Majesty, let me handle this!" d'Artagnan cried, tugging on the ropes holding him

"Saddly it is the Kings answer that matters!" Marmion replied in his emotionless way "Choose or I will order this man to go into both rooms!", Louis made a keening noise, his knees drawn up to his chest, and hands running through his ringlet curled hair in desperate fear 

"Why are you doing this?" d'Artagnan cried "What d`you want?" 

"From you Musketeer?, nothing" Marmion said glancing at d'Artagnan "From The King, a great deal"

"Marmion please, if you let everyone else go then I promise I will stay with you willingly" d'Artagnan offered "I will do anything you want, give you anything you want, so long as you let everyone go"

"Anything I want?" Marmion sneered turning and walking towards d'Artagnan while Louis shook and sobbed like a child, "And what, if I want you to get down on your knees and pleasure me right here before your King?"

Constance made a noise in her throat her eyes filling with tears and gazing at d'Artagnan with fear, Louis looked up, his face red and sweaty, pleading with d'Artagnan to do anything to save them no matter what the cost.

Taking a deep breath to steady himself d'Artagnan tilted his chin and sank to his knees, his expression stoic as he gazed up at Marmion "With my hands or my mouth!?".

 

 

Porthos pulled as hard as he could on the chains holding him and Rochefort, he did`nt much care if he had to rip the bastards arm off to get free!, all he could think about was Aramis, all he kept seeing was his lover being pushed out of that window!, he could hear the glass shattering as Marmion shoved Aramis through the pane.

While he tried not to, he could not help but imagine his lover falling three floors through the air to smack into the ground, glass and blood pooling about his broken body, his beautiful face crumpled, chocolate brown eyes fixed and vacantly staring up at the sky his soul had drifted away to.

With a groan Porthos slumped back against the stone pillow panting and curling his fists tight, silently praying for a miracle, praying that some how Aramis would have survived.

 

It was a day for miracles it seemed, as Aramis awoke, concussed, cut, and bloody on an awning outside the fort, shoving away a raven which had decided his body made a pleasent nest, Aramis shook his head to clear the fog which had settled over his brain, and pulled himself to his feet.

Fear for Porthos, His Son, and The Queen filling his heart gave Aramis enough strength to ignore the throbbing pain in his body, and start to climb up the side of the Fort, intent on getting inside and saving those he loved.

 

 

Marmion looked down at d'Artagnan incredulasly, a mirthless smile crossing his face   
"You would whore yourself to save these people?" he asked "Damn yourself to lay with me?, tell me, would you even allow me to sodomize you?"

"Jacques for God sake!" Robert cried stepping forward but Marmion held up his hand not taking his eyes off d'Artagnan "Well?, will you allow me to bend you over the nearest surface and fuck your arse?, will you look your worthless ungrateful King in the eye as my cock sinks inside you and fills you with my seed?", again d'Artagnan did not show any sign of distress, instead he rose gracefully to his feet and stepped as far forward as the rope would allow him gesturing to the viewing mirror 

"Will this be satisfactory?" he inquired, now earning a bark of a laugh from Marmion 

"I can not figure out if you are brave or just foolish!" he said "But either way you are amusing!, and luckily for you, my tastes do not run in that direction, so you can settle down, and watch as The King and I continue the game!".

 

Garrison

 

Athos and Treville were loathe to believe Milady, as she rode into the garrison telling them of Marmions deceat and The Kings danger, however, they could not readily ignore such news and leave Louis in potential danger, more than that Athos`s heart had frozen in fear for d'Artagnan as Milady told them everything, his stomach clenching at the news of Aramis`s death.

It did`nt seem real, that Aramis, the cunning charming gallant having been slain in such callous manner.

Athos had always expected Aramis to run afoul of the wrong Husband one day, and die from a bullet as the betrayed husband took his revenge!, he had never pictured this, never thought even for a moment that Aramis would be killed by some mad man with a grudge.

It was only years of battle hardening, and a need to do their duty, that got The Musketeers mounted and ready as grief for their beloved brother in arms ran through them.

Normally when The Musketeers rode out like this, they would be telling jokes, and trading stories, placing bets and getting shouted at by Treville to behave themselves, even while he grinned himself!.

Now silence conspicuously reigned, no one was in the mood for jesting in the wake of Aramis`s death.

Despite Treville no longer officially being their Captain, none of the Musketeers questioned his leading them, his horse was all ready for him at the head of the regiment, the Men waiting to follow as always.

Under other circumstances, Treville would have felt a warmth spreading through his chest as their loyalty to him, but with his own grief for Aramis, all Treville could feel was a heavy weight hanging over him and a painfull ache in his heart for a loss of a man who had been like a Son to him.

With a look of distaste Athos helped Milady onto her horse, and mounted his own, riding right beside her with gritted teeth  
"Is d'Artagnan alright?" he asked his fingers turning white as he gripped the reigns so tightly 

"Beaten but alive" Milady replied glancing at her husband curiously "More worried for the whelp then The King?", when Athos made no response she snorted mirthlessly "I guess you finally decided to indulge then" she muttered getting a sharp look from Athos, many years ago, one summer evening, when they had both drunken to much and were lazing on the verander in the sinking sunlight, Athos ahd confessed that he had desires for both men and women.

WHile he had never indulged these desires, Milady had filed away this knowledge, now it seemed he had decided to risk everything for the Gascon Boy who had briefly graced her bed

"Well I can`t say I blame you, he is beautiful" she said keeping her voice low so only she and Athos would hear

"And his beauty is through and through, not mearly skin deep" Athos replied looking coldly at his former wife "I have never loved anyone as honest and pure as d'Artagnan"

"Touche" Milady murmered nodding her head and turning back to the road wishing that her stomach did`nt clench with jealously over d'Artagnan and Athos`s love, and the fact that when it came to them, she had lost.


	14. Chapter 14

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Another cliffy, but not an angsty one, well, okay maybe a tad angsty!

Aramis`s blood turned cold in his veins as he heard the screams coming from the room one of Marmions servents had gone into carrying a wickedly sharp knife.

It did`nt take a genious to figure out what was going on in there, and Aramis knew he would remember the blood curdeling screams, the slicing of flesh, and the splattering of blood till the end of his days.

Gritting his teeth he held back from attacking the man as he came out of the room, stomping down the corridor with blood covering his face, hands, and arms, and dripping off him as he moved.

Taking a deep breath he limped down the corridor, pausing to take a look in the room the blood trail came from and immediately wished he had`nt.

Pulling the door to, he headed further down the hall seeing a single guard standing outside the second locked door.

"So?" he asked jovially to the guard "What did you think of the eclipse?, quite the spectical eh?", with a grin Aramis walked a few more paces down the corridor, bracing himself.

Just as expected the guard came after him, a knife at the ready, Aramis`s boot greeted him in the gut, knocking him back, grabbing the guard by the shoulders, he threw him into a chained door knocking the wind out of him, and braced himself to tackle the man, who thankfully for Aramis, considering his less than healthy condition, was not a soldiur, just a bar room brawler and was no match for the Musketeer who swiftly disarmed him and smashed the side of his head in with the but of his musket.

Aramis swiftly took the keys from the man and ran to the locked room, upon opening the door he found The Queen, Dauphin, and Lady Margurite.

"You`re Majesty!", the relief of finding them safe almost floored Aramis, a weight he had`nt even been aware he was carrying left him as soon as he lay eyes of the disheveled but beautiful Queen of France, and their Baby Son, who despite all the comotion was sleeping soundly!

"My Son is quite safe Aramis" Anne said as Aramis carefully held the infant in his arms "And better for your protection", there was more to say, God there was so much more to say, but they could not say it then, they could not risk doing so in front of Margurite who was hovering near, as irritating a fly at a pic-nic!

"We have to get you out of here" Aramis said shoving a pistol in Margurites hands 

"No, we must rescue The King, we can not leave him here in danger!", oh dear Anne, no matter how baddly Louis treated her, how cruel he was to her, she still thought of him before her own safety, she still cared enough to want to help him, it was what Aramis loved most about her, her strength to never give in to hatred or cruelty herself but to remain as kind, and compassionate as a Queen should be.

"The Kings first thought would be yours and The Dauphins safety" Aramis said, well it damn well should be, though knowing Louis he was most likly to busy thinking of himself than anyone else!, "Stay behind me, and I`ll get you to safety" he swore clutching his baby Son over his heart feeling as if he was holding the most precious thing in the world, which he proberly was, as he lead The Queen, and Margurite out of their cell.

 

 

Louis appeared to have had a complete nervous break down after Marmions servent had come back covered in blood, and until d'Artagnan had yelled, Marmion had tormented Louis into thinking that his Family had been killed.

However, learning that his family were safe, but that his choice had cost the life of three of his courtiers did not really bring The King comfort, nore did Marmions story, the reason he was doing this, was because of The Kings foolishness.

Louis had ordered the blockade of the small town of Gerrboray after The Plague had broken out, however, it had not been The Plague, which had caused the death of the town, it had been Louis not ordering that food be left for the townsfolk, in short he had caused practically a whole town to starve to death, including Marmions wife and two sons.

"I`m sorry" d'Artagnan whispered to Marmion, a painful lump in his throat making it hard to speak, just as it was much harder to hate the man considering what he`d been through "For what you`ve been through, but this.............this is`nt right"

"D'Artagnan`s right" Constance said "D`you really think your wife and children would have wanted this?"

"How can I know what they want?" Marmion asked sneering at Constance "They`re not here to tell me"

"So how does this end Marmion?" d'Artagnan asked "You kill us all and what will you have achieved?"

"Balence!" Marmion said "I shout of defiance in the face of an indifferent universe!", once again Marmions brother tried to speak to him, only to have Marmion push him aside, and force Louis to make another choice, another flip of the coin for Constance`s life, a choice he got wrong!

"Marmion wait, please!, don`t do this!" d'Artagnan cried struggling against the ropes binding him and the guard that held him 

"Why? what will you do now?, offer to suck me off again!?"

"If thats what it takes to keep Constance alive then yes!" d'Artagnan cried "Please!, please, don`t do this, what has she ever done to you?"

"Nothing!, she is a complete innocent" Marmion replied sounding bored 

"Jacques come on!" Robert moaned "You don`t have to do this"

"The game must be played"

"Then take my life instead of hers!", had d'Artagnan thought about what he was saying before he said it then he proberly would have realised how rediculas his dying instead of Constance would be considering he was the only Musketeer left to defend Louis as far as any of them knew at the moment "A life for a life Marmion, my life for hers!" he said, too caught up in the moment to think clearly

"D'Artagnan no!" Constance half sobbed, half screamed 

"I will not let you die, not if I can prevent it!"

"You`d give your life for hers?" Marmion asked frowning at d'Artagnan "Why?, are you in love with her?, is that why you`d die for her?", d'Artagnan glanced at Constance, seeing the hope that was still glimmering in her eyes, not for him to save her life, but for him to say that he loved her, three words that he could`nt say and mean, because it was`nt true

"No, no I`m not in love with her" d'Artagnan admitted "But I do love her, Constance is the closest thing to a sister I will ever have, she is proberly my best friend, and I do love her, and that is why I would die for her".

D'Artagnan did`nt know what was worse really, having Marmion untie him and offer him his life and freedom, the look on Constance`s face, the look of betrayal that he would not take his freedom and run, and that once again he said that he was`nt in love with her, or that Robert, unable to live with his Brothers mania, jumped in front of d'Artagnan and took the bullet meant for him, dying in his brothers arms moments later.

"Why?" Constance whispered looking at d'Artagnan through her tears  
"You`re not in love with me, you could have gone, got help, got to Athos!"

"And left you to die" d'Artagnan shook his head wishing he had the luxuary of bursting into tears, or giving into his emotions as Constance and Louis did, "You once said you loved me, but you obviously never knew me at all"

"What d`you mean?"

"If you knew me, really knew me, you`d know that I could never abandon someone to die when I could do something about it, because I would never be able to live with myself afterwards", unable to keep looking at Constance, at her tearful blue eyes d'Artagnan turned away, refusing to look at Marmion as he wept for Robert, or at Louis as he snivled, instead he looked up towards the ceiling and silently prayed for a miracle.

 

 

Athos paused beside Treville and Milady as they made their way through Chatillon as a bellow broke through the air!  
"Well!" Athos said dryly "That was either a wounded boar!, or Porthos!".

Unsurprisingly it turned out to be Porthos!, he and Rochefort had managed to free themselves with Rochefort dislocating and relocating Porthos`s shoulder, which one had hurt worse Porthos still had`nt decided, though he was more than willing to take it out of Rochefort since he`d been the cause of both!

"What was all that noise about?" Athos inquired sounding indifferent, but his swift invantory of Porthos`s state told a different story he was clearly very concerned for his friend, but was`nt going to reveal his emotions, especially not before Milady and Rochefort, who proved to be even more insufferable as he forced Treville to give him a pistol and acted like he was in charge.

"What is she doing here?" Porthos asked nodding at Milady 

"She is helping!" 

"You`ll have to explain that one to me!" 

"I will, when I`ve figured it out myself!".

 

 

Aramis was leading Anne and Margurite down the stairs when he saw two guards blocking their way, very carefully he handed the Dauphin back to Anne pausing a moment to stroke the boys head before he drew his pistol making his way down to the guards only to see them get taken down! and have Athos burst out before him!

"Oh thank God!" he gasped 

"I heard you broke a window!" Athos commented 

"Better that than my neck!" Aramis replied, his relief growing as Porthos came into view, saddly with Rochefort and Milady, but luckily with Treville, however no one had a chance for a happy reunion and Aramis found himself escorting The Queen, Dauphin, ad Margurite out to the waiting Musketeers then returning to save Louis.

 

Having recovered enough from his Brothers death to bring the game to an end, Marmion now threatened the King with his own life, forcing d'Artagnan to act once again  
"Oh what now?" Marmion sighed "Your life for his?, do you love him too?, like you do her?"

"No" d'Artagnan snorted "I don`t love him", Louis looked at his Musketeer, eyes large and tearful, his mouth trembling with fear   
"I don`t love the King, Christ I don`t even like him very much either!, but I swore I would serve him to the death, and I will do so, because insufferable over grown child aside!, he is still my anointed King!"

"Very well?" Marmion inquired "What is your offer this time?"

"Your life!, your life or ours, a flip of the coin, if we call it correctly we all go free, if not, then we all die!"

"d'Artagnan have you lost your mind!?" Louis cried 

"No, just my patience!" d'Artagnan replied kicking at the rope on the floor that bound him to Constance, the rope that was about their guards foot, and managed to get her attention too "C`mon Marmion, what d`you say?"

"I don`t like this game!" Louis whimpered "I forbid this!"

"I don`t think anyone cares Sire!" Constance muttered as d'Artagnan and Marmion agreed on the flip of the coin, heads they died, tails they went free.

For a moment no one breathed as the coin flipped and landed, with the head facing up!

"No!" Louis whispered turning white as a sheet "NO!", however at that moment Athos burst into the room with Porthos, Aramis, Treville, Milady, and Rochefort.

Between them d'Artagnan and Constance took out their own guard, dropping to the ground to stay out of the line of fire, as did Louis who screamed for Marmions head apparently not seeing the irony of the Captain he`d dismissed being the one who was covering him and saving his sorry arse!.

Milady saved Athos`s life, shooting one of the guards, and giving him a chance to go to d'Artagnan and help him to his feet, along with Constance   
"Are you alright?" he asked looking his young lover over 

"I`ll live" d'Artagnan said looking to Constance 

"I will too" she said a small half smile on her face "Baby brother!"

"Baby brother?"

"Well I am older than you!" 

"Barely!"

"I`m sorry?, what?" Athos asked an eyebrow rising, however both reached his fringe as Constance moved forward and kissed his cheek! 

"I guess that makes you my brother in law!" she said with a grin, very sure of what she was going to do now, and it was not spend the rest of her life with a Husband she did`nt love, nore let the next dashing man pass her by!, no, she was going to take a chance and sieze the rest of her life with both hands and live it to the full!.

 

Louis decided that since Rochefort took one single shot at Marmion and killed him that he was the hero of the day!, he actually turned on Milady, dismissing her from the Louvre! and lay into d'Artagnan for his last offer to Marmion!  
"I`m sorry but it was all I could think of" d'Artagnan said 

"Like selling yourself to him?" Louis spat "Offering to bend over for that mad man?", d'Artagnan felt his cheeks redden while every eye rested on him at Louis outburst 

"I would have done anything, and everything to save everyones lives your Majesty" d'Artagnan said summoning all his pride and straightening up "I would have given my body, my life, anything, to see You, and everyone else safe, and if that is`nt enough for you, then I really don`t know what is"

Louis glowered at d'Artagnan clearly wanting to say something, but unable to think of anything, instead he turned back to Rochefort talking to him of his future safety.

 

Quite deliberately d'Artagnan let himself drift to the back of the small group, dwadeling behind everyone, not hearing the brief exchange of words between Milady and Athos, not really noticing anything until he was standing outside Chatillon and had Athos taking him by the upper arm and leading behind the trees out of view of everyone else  
"Did you do it?" Athos asked "Did you offer yourself to Marmion?"

"I did what I thought I had to" d'Artagnan replied avoiding looking at Athos`s face, expecially his eyes, not wanting to see the betrayal, or the anger upon them "I was alone Athos, all alone with Louis and Constance to protect!, I thought Aramis was dead, Porthos was prisoner, I would have done anything!"

"Clearly", the bitten out word brought d'Artagnan`s head up sharply and he scowled at Athos`s accusatory gaze 

"How dare you spite me for this?, I did`nt cheat on you, I did`nt want to cheat on you!, I was doing my duty as a Musketeer!"

"The duty of a Musketeer is to serve The King, not to whoring yourself to a lunatic for a fucking...." Athos broke off as the back of d'Artagnan`s hand slapped him across the face 

"First Louis and now you!" d'Artagnan hissed, his eyes shining with unshed tears "When this is all you get for trying to do the right thing I don`t know why anyone bothers!", turning on his heel he left Athos standing, looking after him with blood on his lip and a bruise forming on his jaw.

 

 

Garrison

 

Aramis winced as Porthos gently bathed the numerous cuts on his flesh, he had already bound Porthos`s shoulder as best he could, insisting that he rest his arm for a while so the joint would heal, and had applied a salve to bring out the bruising and ease the swelling,  
"I nearly lost you today" Porthos whispered looking up into Aramis`s soulful eyes "I thought, for a moment....."

"Hey, you know me, more lives than a cat!" Aramis tried to joke, it coming off weak, the both of them too tired, too grieved for levity, the ride back to Paris had been silent and uncomfortable, with Louis blaming everyone but Rochefort for his ordeal and storming off to sulk in his rooms as soon as they reached the Louvre.

Milady had drifted off to God knows where, Athos had stalked off to a tavern while d'Artagnan had gone to beat ten bells of shit out of a training dummy!.

"I could`nt live without you Aramis" Porthos said taking his hands and kissing them "I can`t be without you, not now, not ever!, you`re my everything, my sun, my moon, my joy, my pain, my entire reason for staying alive!"

"Porthos...."

"Just give me a minute" Porthos took a deep breath to steady himself looking intently at Aramis`s bruised face "I know that it can`t be official, I know that it`ll only mean something to the two of us, but if you agree then you will make me the happiest man in the world"

"Agree?, agree to what?" Aramis whispered feeling his breath catching in the back of his throat

"Marry me!".


	15. Chapter 15

"You can`t be serious!"

"Believe me I am deadly serious!"

"This is your life!, your future!, your destiny!"

"Aparently not"

 

Treville let out a sigh that was half way between a wail and a moan.  
He sank down onto his bunk, hanging his head and shaking it, before him d'Artagnan stood, with his Pauldron in his hands, and his cloak neatly folded, giving them back to his Captain, former Captain, along with his commission.

"I just can`t do this anymore" d`Artagnan said his voice calm but empty, emotionless, he spoke as if he were exhausted, both mentally and physically, as if he had reached the very end of his rope and simply did`nt have the energy or even the compunction to care anymore, it was not an expression that Treville ever wanted to see on d'Artagnan, or on any man as young as he, it reminded him to much of that God forsaken night seven years before, when he too had felt what d'Artagnan did right now.

"D'Artagnan...." he began but was cut off as the younger man held up his hand

"Captain, I`m sorry, but no, no to any reasoning you might have, no to giving it a bit more time, no to all of it!, I can`t keep doing this!, I can`t keep trying to find an excuse to serve a King who is beneath comtempt!, I can`t keep lying to myself that everything will work out alright!, that once Richelieu comes back everything will magically change and be good again!"

"Things will change when he returns" Treville said 'Please God let them change for the better!'

"But it won`t change how I feel" d'Artagnan said wetting his lips and biting them, "It won`t change that Louis has betrayed everything, it won`t change the fact that I have lost all of my faith"

Treville shook his head looking down at the floor knowing in his heart that there was nothing he could do, nothing he could say, nothing that would change d'Artagnan`s mind

"What will you do?" he whispered 

"Go back to Gascony perhaps" d'Artagnan said with a shrug of his shoulders "Find work here in Paris, I`ll think of something"

"D`you have any money?", Treville was not about to let d'Artagnan walk out of here penniless and destitute, while he did not have much himself, he could at least provide something for the lad until he got himself settled

"I`ve half of my last months pay, it`ll last me a while" d'Artagnan replied setting the cloak and pauldron down on the desk "Thankyou, for......., well just thankyou"

"You look after yourself d'Artagnan" Treville said "And if you ever need anything you come to me", d'Artagnan nodded giving Treville a last sad smile as he stepped out of the office only to pause and frown as he saw Athos, Porthos, and Aramis with the Princess of Mantua whom they had been escorting to The Louvre so Louis could see his cousin before she went off to her marriage in Sweedon 

"Umm, Captain?" d'Artagnan called 

"I`m not Captain anymore!" Treville grumbled coming out of the office and pausing as he saw what had attracted d'Artagnan`s attention, "I don`t surpose you`d reconsider that resignation until after this had been cleared up?"

"Not a chance" d'Artagnan said, giving Treville a cheeky smile he patted him on the back and headed off down the stairs passing by Athos without speaking or looking at him, keeping his eyes on the ground as he went, not listening to Porthos and Aramis as they called out to him, just continuing to walk, leaving the garrison for what he expected would be the very last time.

 

 

Athos was sure what was worst really, seeing d'Artagnan leave most likly for good, putting up with Rochefort`s snide comments when the Bishop marrying the Princess Louis by proxy got shot, having to put up with him using Treville as an errand boy, seeing Milady being thrown out of The Louvre and humiliated by Rochefort, or Treville being shot while carrying out Rochefort`s errand.

But as he shouted at the gathered Musketeers to get them to step aside as Treville was carried into the cantine, bleeding and moaning for the pain, Athos knew that this was without a doubt the worst  
"Get Lemay!" Aramis yelled as he examined Treville "I think his spleen`s ruptured, I can`t help him!, I don`t know how", Porthos nodded his head marching out the office and shoving past the Musketeers who were standing outside fearful that they were going to losoe their captain

"What can we do?" Athos whispered looking to Aramis

"Put pressure on the wound, try and slow the bleeding" Aramis said ripping up Treville`s shirt and pressing it into the leaking hole on Treville`s back, "Help me lift him, we need to apply pressure to the front" Aramis said

Ripping his own shirt, Athos helped Aramis lift Treville and pressed his hand over the wound wincing as he saw Treville choke up more blood from his mouth and cry out as he tried to breath  
"Just hold on Captain, it`ll be alright"

"`thos" Treville whispered coughing and spitting blood "D'Art..."

"What?, what about d'Artagnan" Athos asked leaning forward so he could hear Treville better

"Don`t let him go".

 

D'Artagnan was sat in The Wren, drinking a bitter pint of ale and ignoring the local populas, what he was going to do, where he was going to go he had`nt a clue, and he could`nt bring himself to care.

Taking another mouthful of ale he sagged back in his chair closing his eyes and letting the alcohol wash through him and make him even less connected than he already felt

"Trying Athos`s trick are you?"

D'Artagnan groaned, opening his eyes to see Milady standing before him "What d`you want?" he asked not bothering to offer her a seat, nore surprised when she sat down anyway

"Well I thought I`d come and say hello, compare notes on how lousy life is!"

"Get to the point will you, I`m not in the mood!"

"Yes, I can tell by your oh so loving attitude!" Milady snorted "Stopped being a Musketeer?"

"Why d`you ask?"

"Well you`re not wearing your beloved pauldron, and your drinking your sorrows in one of the worst dives in Paris", d'Artagnan gave her a wolfish smile and took a mouthful of ale 

"Not the kings whore anymore?" he said with a smirk "You`re wearing decent clothing, and not spreading your legs!"

"Touche", Milady took d'Artagnan`s ale and drank, her nose wrinkling at the taste "Treville`s been shot" she said nochalantly

"What?", d'Artagnan was on his feet in a second and leaning over Milady, glowering at her "What happened, what did you do!?"

"Me!" she laughed "Why d`you think I had anything argh!....." she let out a cry of pain as d'Artagnan grabbed her arm and twisted it behind her back painfully 

"I swear to God I will break every bond in your arm if you don`t tell me everything right now!"

"I was going to anyway!" Milady grunted "I saw Treville being shot in the street, he`s been taken back to the garrison, no doubt your little friends will be working to save his life ugh!" she let out a groan as d'Artagnan rather forcably released her shoving her into the table   
"Your welcome!" she shouted after him rubbing her ribs "Ungratefull brat!".

 

 

Lemay had just arrived with Constance at the Garrison when d'Artagnan burst into the cantine, panting and sweating having run across town!

"Oh my God Captain!, is he.....is he going to be alright?" he gasped going up to the Captain and biting his bottom lip at the sight of the blood 

"I thought you`d moved onto pastures greener" Athos sniped getting an elbow in the ribs from Aramis

"What happened?, how did this happen?" d'Artagnan asked 

"He was doing an errand for Rochefort, getting the portrait of Louise of Mantua when he was shot in the street" Porthos said 

"His spleen has definately been punctured" Lemay said as he pressed down on Trevilles abdomen that was swollen and bruised with the blood under the skin 

"What can you do?" Constance whispered doubting that anything could be done for such an injury, but d'Artagnan had had a puntured lung and Lemay ahd saved his life

"We can try and remove the organ, tie off the blood vessals and drain his abdominal cavity"

"Is that possible?" Aramis asked

"I don`t know" Lemay replied honnestly "But we can try".

 

 

Having given Treville a dose of laudinum, Athos and Porthos took position over his arms and legs to help hold him down as Lemay prepared to cut, Aramis was at his side to assist, while d'Artagnan and Constance had wadding, bandages and fresh water for Lemay`s use

"Try and keep him as still as possible" Lemay said as pressed the scalpol down onto Treville`s abdomen "Here we go".

Treville let out a deep moan of pain as the sharp metal cut deeply into his flesh, slicing a four inch wound down his abdomen.  
Lemay handed Aramis the scalpol and gently as he could parted the flesh making Treville cry out and squirm even as Athos and Porthos held him down   
"Wadding now!" he said, d'Artagnan moved forward and pressed down on the wound soaking up excess blood so Lemay could see the puntured organ   
"Aramis have you got the sewture ready?" Lemay asked as he took back the scalpol 

"Ready" Aramis whispered swallowing back a wave of nausea at the sight of the bloody organ, Athos and Porthos were avoiding looking as were d'Artagnan and Constance, Lemay cut down into the connecting tissues about the damaged spleen, severing the flesh and ordering d'Artagnan to press more wadding in to collect the blood, as quickly as he could he got the spleen out of Treville`s body and moved back for Aramis to apply the stitches.

"Now we need to get the excess blood out of his abdomen, otherwise an infection will be set up"

"How?" Constance asked "Leeches?"

"No, the flesh needs to be stitch save for one small section, where I`ll insert a drain" Lemay said washing his hands and going to fetch a tube like the one he`d used on d'Artagnan

"Soak as much of the blood up with the wadding as you can before stitching the external wound" he said getting a nod from Aramis who was applying the stitching, while d'Artagnan soaked up the blood, doped up and not really conscious, Treville moaned and coughed, spitting blood from his mouth and panted with the pain 

"Just hold on Captain it`ll be alright" Porthos soothed risking taking a hand from his shoulder and wiped Treville`s face "I`ll make whoever did this to you pay, I promise you that, I`ll rip `em apart for this!"

"Get in line" d'Artagnan murmered as he carefully soaked up the blood keeping his hands out of Aramis`s way as best he could

"Think Rochefort was behind it?" Porthos asked 

"He sent Treville on this mission, so it`s more than likely" Athos replied 

"The Comte de Rochefort?" Lemay asked frowning "Why would he do this?"

"have you met him!?" Aramis asked looking up at Lemay and giving him a smirk "The mans a sadist, he gets off on other peoples suffering, he`d do this, just for his own amusment, never mind a larger scheme, which considering the attempt on Louise of Mantua and the Arch Bishops Murder there most likely is"

"What would Rochefort gain from this though?" Constance asked shaking her head and grimancing at the amount of blood d'Artagnan had soaked up, and had leaked from the tables down onto the floor

"We don`t know yet" Athos whispered "But we will find out".

Carefully Aramis stitched Treville`s wound, leaving one area open for Lemay to apply the drain to get the excess blood out of his abdomen, then after dilegently cleaning the wound to help prevent infection, he helped Constance bandage Treville tightly securing the drain for as long as it must remain inside.

Treville was laid on his side, the tube resting into a bowl to collect the blood that slowly dripped out of Treville`s abdomen   
"This is likely to take a while" Lemay said "I`d be surprised if we can remove the drain before the week is out, and he`ll need to remain on his side until his abdomen is clear"

"Is there anything else we can do for him?" d'Artagnan asked 

"Get him nourishing food to build his blood" Lemay said "Dark green vegtables, red meats, red wine, and citrus to help his body absorb the goodness"

"We`ll get Serge to the markets" Porthos said running a hand through his hair, they needed to get back to Palace, to guard the Princess, and they needed to investigate who had shot Treville, but no one wanted to leave him either

"I`ll stay" d'Artagnan said answering the unspoken question "You go and find out who did this"

"I`ll remain as well until The Captain regans consciousness" Lemay said lifting his wrist to check his pulse

"Me too" Constance said 

"You`re sure?" Athos asked, looking at d'Artagnan, remembering what Treville had said to him before passing out, while he had not been overly welcoming to the younger man, he did not want to let him go without making an effort to try and get him to reconsider

"Go" d'Artagnan said "I`ll meet you at The Louvre later"

"Resigned my arse!" Aramis muttered getting a dirty giggle from Porthos as they reluctantly left The Captain to go and find out who had shot him and what the end game was.

 

The End game turned out to be far more complex than they had thought, the attempts of Louise of Mantua`s life were only a smoke screen, the real target had been The Arch Bishop, and The Chancellor, whom they managed to save from the assassins, Louise of Mantua and her acomplice Francescoe!, or to be more acurate, Louise of Mantua`s murderers since the poor woman was already dead, and the false Louise and her lover had been hired to destroy the marrige with Sweedon and desimate the Kings council.

Porthos killed Francescoe, while d'Artagnan ran down the false Louise, getting her trapped in the cells below The Louvre with Aramis and Athos.

However her entrapement did not come without a price, one d'Artagnan was`nt sure if it was a good or bad price, Bonacieux, having come to the Louvre intent on dragging Constance back home for good had stumbled upon Louise and her cross bow and had been shot in the abdomen, by the time he was found it was already to late to save him, not that he was really worth it considering he`d raised his hand to Constance earlier that day.

Breaking the news of her Husbands demise to Constance was the hardest thing d'Artagnan had ever done in his life, love him or hate him, Constance had still spent many years as wife and could not loose him like that without feeling dismay.

Giving Athos a regretful look, d'Artagnan put an arm about Constance, going to take her home and stay with her as long as she needed.

 

Wiping the blood off her dagger and resheething it, Milady slipped through the shadows of The Chaterlet making her way back out into the Louvre grounds, she had a half shocked smile on her face, and her hands were shaking.

Rochefort was a Spanish spy, was in the service of spy master Vargas!, that little assassin Sophia had just coughed up all the details to her, hoping to save her life, not that it had worked, Milady was`nt going to share her good fortune with anyone.

Richelieu would be very pleased with her work now, she`d got him the name of Rochefort`s backer, from here they could really start to act, really bring down the sadistic swine who`d taken pleasure in humiliating her, Milady just hoped that Richelieu would leave Rochefort alive long enough for her to hear him scream.

 

Treville lay weak on his bunk, Athos and Porthos before him, he felt like he`d been torn apart and sewed back together, than run over by a carriage and struck by lightening  
"Well Rochefort was guarding the false Princess, so he can`t lay all of this at our door" Porthos said making Treville smile slightly

"Who was she?" Treville asked his voice weak and horse, he was taking breaths with obvious effort, and his skin was ashen 

"We don`t know" Athos addmitted "Yet, but this time Rochefort is up to his neck in this, and I`m sure our mutual friend will be pleased to know this"

"Indeed, but Athos" Treville could`nt sit up, he was struggling to stay awake in fact let alone move! "Don`t let Jussac or anyone tell Armand of this"

"I think `ell want t`know" Porthos said "I`d want t`know if the man I loved was injured"

"Yes, and you would risk everything to be at his side, even your own life" Treville agreed "Which is exactly why I don`t want him to know, he can`t reveal himself, not yet, not until everything is ready"

Athos and Porthos exchanged an uneasy glance before Athos nodded "I`ll let Jussac know" 

"Thankyou, and Athos?"

"Yes?"

"Go to d'Artagnan, talk to him, don`t let him throw everything away"

"I`m not sure I`d be the best person to talk him round" Athos said "I think......I think he`ll be better off without me"

"You are a fool if your believe that" Treville said with a weak chuckle "Go to him, open your heart, don`t let him close his, because if he does.......if he closes himself off from the world, then he will be lost for good"  
"But more than that!" Porthos offered "You let the pup leave and I`ll break both your legs and tie `em behind your head!", Treville let out a breathy laugh at that while Athos just lifted his eyebrow at the threat, tilting his head before leaving

"Porthos" Treville whispered beckoning him closer "There is something I need to tell you, about your Father" he addmitted "I thought I was going to die today, and I realized that I did not want to go to grave without having told you the truth", Porthos sat down on the chair beside Trevilles bed his face impassive "Give me some time to get my strength back, and I promise you, I will tell you everything!"

"I can wait" Porthos said nodding his head "Thankyou Captain"

"You may not thank me when you learn everything" Treville sighed "But at least you will know and will be able to make up your own mind".


	16. Chapter 16

Aramis`s first impression of The Marquis de Belgard was of a Man that was calculating what advantage he gain, and how to manipulate each and every situation to his own ends.

For a Man who had just been reunighted with his long lost Son, he did not seem to be thrilled or celebrating, or even over come with intense emotion.

Instead Belgard looked at Porthos, the way Richelieu would view a possible asset, trying to determine if it could be used to his advantage.

There was nothing in The Belgard estate that eased Aramis`s concern.

Ever since he and Porthos had arrived here, he had been put on edge.

The Son in Law of Belgard, Anton Levesque running down two teenage girls who hardly looked old enough to have left home, and lashing them with his ridding crop had been enough to set Aramis`s teeth on edge.

While it was possible that the girls had been thieving, something told him that there was alot more going on.

Belgards daughter Eleanor did nothing to make Aramis feel more assured, while he was used to being looked down by the Nobility for being nothing more than a common soldier, Eleanor had looked at him in a way that had made Aramis`s skin crawl.

Everything about the estate from its occupants, to it`s dark, shuttered, atmosphere, made Aramis long to escape.

As he sat at the dining table aside Porthos, picking at the food, the hair on the back of his neck rose, his under arms and back felt damp with a cold sweat.  
His senses were on hyper alert, as if he were standing watch in enemy terretory.  
He would not usually have believed in ghosts and shades, but being in this cold oppresive house he could`nt help but feel like he was being watched, that the looming shadows had eyes, and the cold drafts had fingers that brushed his skin.

Shifting uncomfortably in his seat he slowly raised his glass of wine as Belgard called a toast to Porthos`s return.

"Raise your glass Eleanor" Belgard barked at the sour faced red head sitting oposit Porthos and glowering down her too long nose at them

"S`all right" Porthos said offering his half sister a smile "I understand" 

"My wife is not related t`you!" Levesque snarled at Porthos rising from his seat clearly spoiling for a fight 

"You`ll have to forgive him Porthos!" Belgard drawled, looking amused at Levesque`s ire "He comes from trade, and so has no breeding!", Levesque shot Belgard a glare at the slur against his pedegree, "I love this Mans Mother" the Marquis said "And I will not see him abused, now sit down and behave yourself!"

Looking like a dog ready to rip open it`s masters hand, Levesque sat back down grumbling under his breath

"You say you love his Mother" Aramis asked rolling a grape under his fingers, his other hand on Porthos`s knee offering support and comfort, "What happened?"

The story that Belgard spun was one of tragedy and betrayal, with Treville as the main culprit, while Aramis did not know everything that had occured decades ago, he still did not believe that Treville had betrayed anyone, and he knew in his heart he would not trust this Belgard as far as he could throw him.

This was not helped in anyway by the fact that when a fight broke out between Levesque and Porthos, Belgard was all but cheering them on, well Porthos anyway, and looked very keen for Porthos to kill his Son in Law!.

"You ai`nt `appy are yer?" Porthos said as he and Aramis went to their appointed chambers, "Y`don` like it here"

"There has`nt been alot to like so far" Aramis replied looking at his lover, well no, his Fiance!, his betrothed!, how weird was it saying that?, they had`nt gotten rings yet, or even worked out how they were going to have a ceramony, but they were determined to do so, to plight their troth to one another for life

"Belgard`s my Father `Mis" Porthos said coming to a full stop as they reached the door of his bed chamber and leaning against it "He the only family I have, blood family"

"I know" Aramis said "And I`m not going to try and stop you from getting to know him, I would never do that"

"But?" Porthos countered 

"But" Aramis sighed leaning an elbow against the door and scratching his head "Don`t take what he says at face value, theres something going on here thats not right, something........" Aramis gave Porthos lob sided grin "To be frank, this place give me the creeps!"

"Glad it`s not jus` me then" Porthos breathed reaching out and pushing a lock of hair behind Aramis`s ear "Don`t fret Pet, I`m not buyin` everythin` `e`s sayin`, and your right, there is somethin` off `ere, I jus` don` know what it is"

"Proberly Levesque and that harpy he`s married to" Aramis offered 

"Thats my half Sister you`re talkin` `bout" Porthos chuckled "Sour faced bitch!, dear God, what did I do to deserve a family like this!".

 

Paris

 

D'Artagnan sat in the tavern drinking with Athos, since Treville`s injury they had begun to talk again.

D'Artagnan had decided to stay on in Paris, Constance needed him right now, she was struggling to cope with Bonacieux`s death, and needed her Best Friend at her side, although while things were slow going, it seemed there was a bidding romance between her and Doctor Lemay, a romance that d'Artagnan thoroughly approved of, wanting Constance to find happiness at long last.

He was staying in Bonacieux`s house, which was now Constance`s, until she decided to sell or rent it out.

He was living there rent free, earning his bed, by the fact he was seeing to the up keep, the maids had been dismissed so it was just him there, and Constance when she came from The Louvre.

As he had been going to the garrison daily to see Treville, he had been eating there, making the last of his money stretch by limiting himself to only a single meal a day, and only a little bread and ale in the evenings.

The lost weight showed on his lean frame, making him look older, more care worn and battle weary.

Athos was carefully steering clear of talk about d'Artagnan`s future, or their future together, if there was one, instead he was keeping the talk to Porthos, the shocking news that his Father was Belgard, and Aramis`s suspicions about the estate and The Levesques.

"What do you know about Belgard?" d'Artagnan asked sipping his ale, Athos`s treat since his coins were running very low 

"Not much" Athos replied "Only what my Papa told me of him, I have never actually met the man myself"

"Well what did Athos senior have to say?", Athos smiled a little at this, 

"My Papa`s name was Armand, not Olivier" 

"Well what did he say?"

"He said you could sooner trust a Snake in the grass than The Marquis de Belgard" 

D'Artagnan sighed, pinching the bridge of his nose, "What do we do?"

"As The Captain commanded" Athos replied "Support Porthos, but let him discover the truth himself"

"So in short do nothing" d'Artagnan sneered shaking his head in disgust "And you wonder why I`m tired of all this"

"I thought it was because our relationship was over" Athos said impassively, his face not showing any of the raging pain in his heart at the thought of loosing d'Artagnan

"You arrogant Bastard!" d'Artagnan snarled "You actually think this is all about you?, that you are so very important that my choices must relate to you and you alone?", he shook his head rising to his feet "You know what, you may have renounced your title, but deep down, you are still The Comte de la Fere, superior, always thinking yourself above everyone else, and that the whole world revolves about you!, well heres some news Monsigneur le Comte, it dos`nt and my choice has nothing to do with you!", leaving Athos starring stunned, d'Artagnan spun on his heel storming out of the Inn only to run into Milady de Winter and Cahusac.

"Oh what now?" he groaned with an exagerated roll on his eyes

"Bad time?" Milady drawled "Have another tiff with my Husband?"

"No, and sod off!" d'Artagnan replied with a cold smile, making to push past them, only to have Cahusac place a hand on his chest 

"If you`ll just give us a few minutes of your time, His Eminence has a propersition for you"

"What propersistion?" d'Artagnan asked crossing his arms

"Not here" Cahusac said looking around them "Lets go some place private".

 

 

Garrison

 

Treville`s day was going from bad to worse, Belgard had managed to convince Porthos, that he was responsible for everything, and that he had only given Porthos his commission to make up for his guilt.

While Treville would have done a hell of a lot for Porthos to make up for his actions, he would never have given the Pauldron to anyone who did not deserve it.

The full truth about his dealings with Belgard still made him sick, and he did not relish the thought of ever revealing the full truth to Porthos, or to anyone, not even Richelieu knew the full extent of what had occured between himself and Belgard, he knew enough, but not all of it, and Treville was hoping that Porthos would come to his senses without him having to reveal all the truth.

 

His dark mood was not improved by Aramis`s suspicions about The Levesques, it was just like Belgard to be running a vile Brothel, of captured teenage girls, he did not buy for a moment that it was only Levesque and Eleanor who were behind this, even if they were the front runners, Belgard was bound to be up to his neck in it.

 

Insisting that they needed full back up, Aramis insisted that d'Artagnan join him and Athos on breaking into The Levesques house to rescue the girls.

D'Artagnan had not sweetened in temperment towards Athos, but he was looking happier.

Richelieu`s offer had been a very generous one, he would work for The Cardinal in bringing down Rochefort, and protecting Treville until all this was over, and then, like Milady he would receive a handsome reward, more than enough to build himself a new life, anywhere he wanted.

While Aramis waited outside, d'Artagnan and Athos went in, passing themselves off as wanting to join in the entertainment, which proved even more revolting than they had first thought.

A dozen girls were lead in, for the gathered men to bid on, as if they were objects at a market venders being to be sold off.

Athos wasted no time in bringing the party to an end, and d'Artagnan was very sorely tempted to slit Eleanor Levesques throat when he got her at sword point.

Even Milady had not made him as furious as this sick bitch did, and that was saying something!, Milady had done alot of wicked things in her time, but selling off teenage girls to be raped was a depravity even she would not sink to.

They managed to get the girls safely back to the garrison, and Treville assured them he would get them taken home to their families as soon as could be arranged.

But they still needed to get to Porthos, there was no reason to think that Levesque would not take revenge, and he was liable to take it on Porthos, even if Belgard were not involved, which to be quite honest, no one was certain of.

 

Still in pain, and really not fit to be running about the country, Treville rode with Aramis, Athos, and d'Artagnan to Belgards estate, to find a mini war already going on.

Belgard had shot Levesque, and seemed determined to pin the blame for everything on him and his daughter.

Porthos however was not so easily bought, but, he demanded the truth, the full truth from Treville right there in Belgards Salon.

"We were lovers" Treville sighed his shoulders slumping and his face expressing his defeat as did his sad tired eyes, "Many, many years ago we were lovers"

"He`s lying Porthos!" Belgard growled "He`s seeking to dishonour my name along with his own!"

"Shut up and let him speak!" Porthos snapped without taking his eyes off Treville "Go on", Treville nodded his head, looking at his feet, feeling his shame washing over him as powerfully as a tidal wave

"Belgard made me think I was special, beloved, but he was lying and using me, making me feel beholden to him, more a slave than a lover" Treville snorted shaking his head "I did not mind when he married your Mother, and I was over joyed when you were born, a strong healthy Son that any Man would have been proud to call his, well", Treville shot a dark look at Belgard "Any Man capable of human feelings at least"

"Then what?" Porthos asked "What did you do, you and de Foix"

"We did as Belgard begged us to" Treville sighed glaring at Belgard who glowered back "He told us that he would kill you and your Mother himself if we did`nt take you and dump you in The Court of Miracles, all because his Father was going to disinherit him, and he did`nt have the courage to make his own way in the world without his family fortune"

"Did you make me a Musketeer to try and atone for this?"

"No, never!" Treville stated "No one has ever worn the Pauldron with more courage and dignity as you, you earned your place amongst us, you were not given it out of favour"

"Enough of this" Belgard sneered "We`ve heard enough!, shoot him Porthos!"

"You know everything now" Treville said not even bothering to look at Belgard who`s hand was reaching for his pistol, "You can decide what to do, whether or not to forgive me, and whether or not to trust him"

For a long moment Porthos did`nt move, then as Belgard raised his pistol, Porthos fired, hitting the mans hand and forcing him to drop it!.

"You very nearly had me believing you!" Porthos said going over to the table and retriveing the gun which he moved out of Belgards reach "But you just had to over play your hand!", he tossed a locket containing a picture of a beautiful African woman at Belgard "This picture, it ai`nt my Mother!, you thought I was too young to remember, that I would`nt be able to tell the difference between one black woman and another, but one thing you never forget is the face of your Mother, you proberly picked this up in some junk shop", Porthos shook his head in disgust at a furious Belgard, turning on his heel and walking past Treville 

"I`m sorry" Treville said getting a nod from Porthos as he went past, "Looks like he takes after his Mother!" Treville said to Belgard as the Marquis yelled at Porthos to come back.

 

Outside Porthos was nearly knocked over with Aramis running at him and leaping up into his arms, wrapping his legs about his waist and kissing him like his life depended on it!

"Don`t ever do that to me again!" he scolded when he came up for air!, "You nearly gave me a bloody heartattack!"

"This from the man who took a swan dive out of a third floor window a few weeks ago!" Porthos teased 

"Not the point!"

"Is there a point?" Athos asked dryly, his eyebrow risen as the theatrical romantics playing out before him and d'Artagnan  
"What are you going to do now?"

"Me?, what I`ve always done" Porthos said setting Aramis back on his feet and looping an arm about his waist 

"What about your inheritance?" Athos asked 

"This place?, not interested" Porthos replied "Though, it`s bigger than yours!"

"Seriously?, you`re doing the size thing?" d'Artagnan snorted, shaking his head he handed Porthos his Pauldron "The Captain said you would be needing this"

"What `bout yours?" Porthos asked as he accepted the scarred leather

"No, not me, not anymore" d'Artagnan replied with a shrug 

"Wish I could change your mind" Porthos sighed, with a glance at Athos who had turned to lead his horse away "Well, maybe in time".

 

Louvre

 

Anne had been at her devotions when Rochefort had come into her chambers babbling some insanity about the necklace he had given her over fifteen years before, the necklace she had given to Aramis when he had saved her life at The Chaterlet.

Anne`s concern had turned to genuine fear as Rochefort had drawn closer to her, speaking of his love, of their love!, as if he actualy thought she loved him!  
"I want you to leave now!"

"I can`t!" Rochefort moaned "Not until you tell me"

"Tell you what?" Anne spat at him her hands graping at her own collar feeling like it was digging into her skin 

"That you love me!", Anne gave a frightened laugh hardly able to believe it

"You`ve gone mad!" she gasped "Leave me now!" she cried turning back to her vanity table 

"No!" Rochefort said coming up behind her, daring to lay his hands on her "Not till you tell me you love me, I will forgive you anything if you love me, if we love each other we will forgive!", he pressed closer breathing in the scent of her perfume "I have dreamed of this moment!, of the two of us finally being together!"

With a cry Anne jerked free and wirled round slapping Rochefort`s face "You`re a monster!, get out before I have you thrown out!"

"No one will come if you call!" Rochefort growled the side of his face reddening with Anne`s hand print "Your servents answer to me now!", with a savage growl he he lunged at Anne sending her falling to the floor with a cry which became a scream as Rochefort pounced on her, forcing her to the floor, her arms pinned above her head and his knee forcing it`s way between her thighs!

"I will make you mine!" he panted, his errection firm against her thigh as she tried to squirm free, behind them the doors opened and Constance walked in her face becoming a picture of horror as she saw what was happening

"Let her go!" she screamed, making Rochefort loosen his grip on Annes wrist, reacting on pure instinct to defend herself, Anne pulled loose a pin from her hair and lashed out stabbing it into Rochefort`s left eye!

With a roar of pain he leaped up clamping a hand over his face, Constance went straight to Anne pulling her into ehr arms as the shocked Queen wept 

"The King will hear of your treason with the Musketeer Aramis!" Rochefort snarled holding his hand over his bleeding eye with blood streaming down his face, "Guards!" he roared staggering from the room "Guards come quickly!, we have treason in out midst Treason!".


	17. Chapter 17

All three Inseparables were panting when they reached the Queens apartments, d'Artagnan with them, since Constance had summoned him aswell, "Good you`re here at last" she said as she met them at the foot of the stairs that led up to the Queens apartments

"Whats happened?" d'Artagnan asked following her up the stairs the Inseparables following behind them 

"Rochefort attacked the Queen!, he tried to force himself on her!"

"He what!?" Aramis almost exploded

"Jesus Christ!" Athos whispered under his breath unable to imagine any Man sinking so low as to try and defile a Queen!, yes Aramis had slept with Her Majesty but that had been consential not rape!.

The Queen was standing her chambers having been cleaned up by her Ladies.

She looked as white as a sheet, and on the verge of fainting, clearly just managing to keep herself from falling apart through sheer force of will alone.

Dismissing her ladies, she turned to her Musketeers, hardly able to meet their gazes   
"Rochefort dared lay hands on you?" Aramis asked 

"I trusted him, thought he was my friend" Anne whispered still in a state of shock, hardly able to believe what had occured in the bed chamber 

"The King has been informed?" d'Artagnan asked looking from the Queen to Constance, then back again, lifting her haunted gaze the Queen spoke in tremulous voice

"My Loyal Musketeers will escort me".

 

 

They went to The King, but it did no good, Rochefort had got there first, with the letter that Anne had been coerced into writing to her Brother during the Kings Kidnapping by Lemaitre.

Believing everything that Rochefort told him, Louis would not listen to a word that anyone said, even from His Queen, sending her back to her chambers where she was to remain until further notice, and dismissing the Muskteers to the Garrison while he retreated back into his chambers.

Athos and Aramis insisted that everyone gather in Aramis`s chambers, including Treville, so that everything could be revealed, everything.

"Aramis slept with The Queen!" 

"What?!" Treville gasped "when?"

"At the Convent in Bourbourne Les Eaux" Aramis addmitted avoiding d'Artagnan`s saucer like eyes and Treville`s furious features 

"Did you know?" Athos asked seeing Porthos making no reaction 

"He told me a while ago" Porthos said with a shrug "Needed to....confess"

"Thanks for letting me in on this" d'Artagnan spat sourly

"It was`nt because we did`nt trust you that you wer`nt told" Athos sighed "It was better that no one knew, hell I was there and I did`nt want to know!, but whats done is done and can`t be changed" he shot an acidic look at Aramis who was avoiding everyone gaze "Theres more" 

"The Dauphin might be my son......is my Son!" Aramis said 

"Oh for the love of.........You can`t be sure he`s your Son!" d'Artagnan said 

"I`m sure!" Aramis replied contritely

"Aramis!!!!", d'Artagnan`s groan was heart felt and his pinched his nose feeling a headache coming on as Treville roared at Aramis looking on the verge of spontainious combustion!

"You are talk about the next King of France!"

"And still more!" Athos said clearly being the bearer of ill fortune today! "Rochefort knows everything!"

"Ohhhh, then there is Nothing we can do about it!" Treville spat, shoving his hat aside and sitting down with a grunt "We may aswell put our pistols in our mouths right now!, it`ll be quicker than The Hang Mans Noose!"

"There maybe something" d'Artagnan said pushing away from the wall, "Milady said that Richelieu is close to proving Rochefort`s guilt, and that Rochefort had hired her to be his spy aswell, she agreed since she can work on the inside, manipulate him and his network right under his nose"

"How d`you know?" Athos asked his stomach flipped when d'Artagnan gave him a smirk that was far to like his ex-wifes cold smile 

"I`m on Richelieu`s payrole as of two days ago, and will be until Rochefort is brought down", Athos rolled his eyes looking away with a shake of his head 

"Well, is that a step up or a step down from The Musketeers?" Porthos drawled 

"Considering how much Richelieu`s paying me, I`d say a step up"

"How much?"

"Ten thousand Livre, plus expences", d'Artagnan shrugged his shoulders giving Porthos a half smile "I might dislike The Cardinal, but I hate Rochefort more, and I`ll more than enjoy bringing him down"

"Then thats our game plan" Treville said rising to his feet, "Aramis, Porthos, stay here, d'Artagnan, Athos, we`ll go to Milady"

"I`ll take you to her Apartment then" d'Artagnan said pushing past Athos though paused to look at him "Play nice and maybe she`ll take you to England with her!".

 

 

Milady was more amused than anything by the revelation that Aramis had in fact fathered The Dauphin, she also calmly addmitted to having murdered Perales and revealed that he was working for Vargas which she had reported to Richelieu and he was acting on right now.

But owing to what had occured she agreed to to helping them rescue The Queen from The Louvre and taking her to Provins for safety, until Richelieu was ready to act, she also agreed to help find further proof against Rochefort.

They slipped into The Louvre via the tunnels leading to The Chaterlet.

Having been long in Richelieu`s service as a spy, Milady knew every way in and out of The Louvre, from servents exits, to secret passages, and forgotten hidden chambers.

They had little trouble getting to The Queens apartments, only three inept Red Guards were on duty and were embaressingly easily taken down!.

Anne could hardly believe what Aramis told as they came into her Chambers where she and Constance had been waiting, a heavy candle holder ready to defend themselves against Rochefort or his thugs

That Rochefort was working for The Spanish, for Vargas the Spanish spy master, that her own Brother had betrayed her!, but Treville`s next words floored her even more

"We`ll take you to Provins, where Armand is in hiding, he can keep you safe until we ahve proof of Rochefort`s guilt"

"Armand?" Anne repeated gaping openly at Treville "You don`t mean......"

"The Cardinal was poisoned by Father Allard who was working for Rochefort and Vargas" Athos explained "He was given Foxglove, and had a heart attack, by fortune he only consumed enough to give him the single heart attack, had he eaten more he would have died"

"And he faked his death!?" Constance gasped, her hand coming over her mouth 

"But there....there was a body!, The Coroner...."

"A Man fitting His Eminences description was taken from The Morgue, his face smashed up and he placed on the floor of the bed chamber to look like His Eminence had fallen face first when his heart attack happened" Treville said "His need to disappear was extreame, he knew that whomever had poisoned him had the highest of alliences, otherwise they would`nt have got close to him, he retreated until he was ready to bring his enemies down"

"I thought the Cardinal capable of many things" Anne breathed shaking her head "But never resurrection!"

"We hav`nt much time" Milady said "You should get going"

"I`ll stay to look after The Dauphin" Constance said stoutly "Her Majesty can`t, but I can and will"

"Then I`ll stay too" d'Artagnan said not about to leave Constance unprotected 

"d'Artagnan!" Treville began to protest

"I`m not a Musketeer anymore, I don`t follow anyones orders!" d'Artagnan said "Get to Provins, and bring back the Cardinal"

"I`ll stay to help find further proof" Athos said looking at Milady who left to take care of the bodies, turning briefly to look at d'Artagnan who`d turned his back to speak to Constance, telling her to stay safe until he returned.

 

 

Dumping the bodies of the guards in the Sienne, d'Artagnan and Milady joined Athos back in the Tunnels to go to Rochefort`s office in The Louvre.

"What did you mean when you said she might take me to England" Athos whispered to d'Artagnan as they walked through the tunnels 

"When this is over she`s taking her Twenty thousand and going to England to build a new life" d'Artagnan replied "I thought you might like to go with her, start a new life with her", he was jerked back as Athos grabbed his arm and pinned him against the wall of the tunnels 

"Why would you think I would want to go with her?" he asked looking at d'Artagnan with a broken look in his eyes, that became utter dispair at the expression he read on d'Artagnan`s face, "Did I hurt you so much, alienate you so thoroughly that you think I would want to take up with Anne again?, that I could just forget about you?, about what we had?, could have had?"

"What did we have Athos?" d'Artagnan asked "Two damaged men seeking gratification?"

"No!" Athos cried vehemently "No!, don`t do that!, don`t twist what we were like that, we were more, we could be more"

"Could we?" d'Artagnan whispered "You really believe that?, or are you just looking for a fairy tale?"

"He always had a taste for the romantic happy ending" Milady sneered breaking up the moment between the two men "We have work to do, so save the tearful make up for later please!", giving Athos a sad smile, d'Artagnan broke free and walked away, Milady falling into step beside him, leaving Athos to follow morosely.

 

 

Provins

 

Richelieu had been in the process of saying his evening prayers when Cahusac had come running into his chambers disturbing him as he knelt before his Prie Dieu, 

"You`re not going to believe this!" the Lieutenant panted

Scowling Richelieu got to his feet and followed Cahusac out of his chambers, going down to the Salon where he fell into an immediate bow upon seeing The Queen!.

"I appologise for coming to you unannounced" Anne said taking off her cloak which Aramis swiftly grabbed and folded over his forearm   
"This was rather an emergency"

"I imagine so" Richelieu said rising to his feet and shooting a look at Treville

"Rochefort`s making his move at last" Treville said "He tried to force himself on her Majesty!"

"Dear God in Heavon!" Richelieu breathed "He`s gone completely insane"

"What gave it away?" Porthos grunted 

"He means to turn Louis against her Majesty, to destroy the monarchy completely" Treville said "He has already driven a huge wedge between them, time in very much of the essence!", he rubbed his abdomen where his wound still pained him shifting uncomfortably on his feet "Milady told us about Vargas, what evidence do you have?"

"Bernajoux and Boisrenard have ridden to Spain, they are in the process of capturing Vargas and bringing him back here" Richelieu said "Other than that I have nothing but rumours and hear say", he frowned seeing the lines of pain about Treville`s eyes, and the way he was holding himself, curling inward as if protecting a wound   
"You are all welcome to remain here, in fact I insist upon it"

"Hopefully Athos 'n' d'Art`ll find somethin` in Rochefort`s office" Porthos said looking to Treville

"We`ll sleep in shifts" Treville said "Keep watch in case we were followed"

"I`ll take the first shift" Cahusac said eager to make himself scarce since Treville`s injury was about to be revealed, and since Jussac was in Paris, and Boisrenard and Bernajoux were in Spain he was only one Richelieu had handy to take his temper out on!.

 

 

Anne was shown to a bed chamber by Richelieu himself, Porthos and Aramis were given one down the hall from her so if they were needed they could come in an instant.

Treville was taken straight to Richelieu`s own chambers where he was immediately interogated!.

"What the hell happened to you!?, why was I not informed!?, how serious is yout injury?, why ar`nt you on bed rest!?", some how Richelieu managed to get all that out in a single breath!, an impressive feat for any man!

"Which question would you have me answer first?" Treville inquirred sardonically

"Jean!", Treville heard the warning tone in his lovers voice and relented 

"I was shot a few weeks ago!, my spleen was punctured, yet thanks to the services of Doctor Lemay I survived"

"Why was`nt I told!" Richelieu seethed "What do I pay these fools for!, I`ll have Cahusac boiled in oil!, Jussac strung up by his toes and flogged to death!, Boisrenard and Bernajoux will wish they had fallen into a Spanish cell by the time I`m through with them!"

"I had them keep silent" Treville explained "I knew you`d come to me, risk everything, I could`nt chance that!"

"Jean", Richelieu walked towards Treville, tenderly taking him into his arms and looking him over "You`re pale, in pain"

"I`m fine" Treville assured him "Looks like we can both survive the impossible!"

"My brave and noble fool!" Richelieu whispered cupping Treville cheek and stroking the familiar lines with his thumb "We`re coming to the end now, the next few days will decide the fate of the future of France"

"Then let us hold onto a certainty for the moment" Treville breathed pressing closer to him "Before the world invades once more", with a deep and passionate kiss Richelieu drew Treville over to the bed, the two of them tumbling down, hurriedly pulling at clothing to grip grip each others flesh, very aware that this might be the last time they had a chance to do so.

 

 

Aramis sat with his head in his hands his body slumped with dispair  
"This is all my fault"

"No" Porthos said kneeling before him and taking Aramis`s wrists, making him look up "It`s not"

"If I had`nt slept with Anne, if I had`nt Fathered her Child...."

"Then she and The King would still be childless, and the Throne would pass to that fool Gaston!" Porthos said "The Queen would never have known at least one night of pleasure in the arms of a real Man, would have spent her whole life without ever knowing the joy that two bodies can bring, what you did was not an act of evil, but of love, and you can`t blame yourself for the evils of others"

"But Rochefort...."

"Rochefort`s insane!, he was planning this from the beginning!, finding out about The Dauphin`s just an added accentive to him, he would have made his move eventually, with or without your time with her Majesty", Aramis gave Porthos a weak smile his dark eyes shining with tears

"What did I ever do to deserve someone as kind and loyal and loving as you?" he whispered

"Well, let me pose another question back at you" Porthos said "What did I do to deserve someone as beautiful, noble, and full of love as you?", he squeezed Aramis`s hands giving him a smile "We`re soul mates you and me, meant for each other"

"Maybe you`re right" Aramis whispered "And I swear, if we get through this, then I will devote the rest of my life to you and you alone, I will never stray again from your bed, on my honour and the damnation of my immortal soul, I shall be faithful to you and only you until the day I die".


	18. Chapter 18

"Theres nothing!" Athos spat as he rumaged through Rochefort`s desk, d'Artagnan glanced up from his search of the cabinate with an equally disapointed expression on his face, it seemed Rochefort was no fool and did not leave a paper trail to incriminate himself

"You`re both wasting your time" Milady said coming in from the corridor where she had been keeping watch, stalking over to the cabinate she took down a small metal safe box, "Anything of value Rochefort keeps in here" she said taking a hair pin from her head and deftly picking the lock.

Inside were records, letters, black mail material on several of Frances key Nobility, but nothing to incriminate Rochefort himself

"Damn it!" d'Artagnan cursed kicking the desk "Now what?" he demanded looking up to Athos as if he held all the answers, however at that moment the sound of footsteps and Rochefort`s voice floated down the corridor!

"Oh shit!" d'Artagnan whispered his hand going to his sword 

"No, wait!" Milady said going back to the cabinate and replacing the lock box, reached behind the books and pulled a leaver revealing a hidden passage "The Cardinals secret cubbord, hopefully Rochefort dos`nt know about it"

D'Artagnan and Athos hurried inside looking expectantly at Milady, "I`m supposed to be working for Rochefort" she said "He won`t be suspicious about me being here", carfully she shut the door, hiding the two men inside and turned to greet Rochefort with a compelling smile.

"What are you doing here?" Rochefort demanded as soon as he saw the assassin 

"I wondered if there was anything you wanted me to do" Milady replied keeping her back to the cubbord 

"I do not, leave and do not return until I summon you" Rochefort replied dismissing her without a second thought as he went to his desk, Milady shot a look at the cabinate her lips pressing into a thin line, reluctant to leave d'Artagnan and Athos, but having no alternative, with a swirl of her skirts behind her she walked out of the office and down the corridor to wait in the hall.

d'Artagnan was pressed up close against Athos, breathing heavily as they watched through the small gap in the wood, watched as Rochefort went through some papers on his desk

Athos had his pistol drawn at the ready in case Rochefort discovered them, he was very aware of d'Artagnan pressed against him, of his breath on his skin, looking across he met d'Artagnan`s dark eyes, that seemed larger somehow in the dark and were searching his features just as he was studying d'Artagnan, a shrill scream broke through the night, followed by several more.

Milady froze in the corridor looking up at the direction the screams were coming from, the Kings apartments

Rochefort calmly rose from his desk a smirk on his face, and swept out of his office 

Athos surged forward capturing d'Artagnan`s lips in passionate kiss that was instantly returned with equal zeal, d'Artagnan`s hands came up to caress Athos`s face, and run through his hair, his body pressing closer and all but rutting against the older man who wrapped his arms about him pushing him back into the wall and holding him there as he pushed his knee between d'Artagnan`s thighs feeling the younger man buck against him.

Things may have progressed further, but with a creak of slightly rusty metal, the door to the cubbord opened and Milady was greeted with the sight of Athos pressing d'Artagnan against the wall, the two of them kissing with a fever usually reserved for adolescents!

"I don`t suppose you`d consider Menage et trois?" she drawled leaning her weight on one hip as the two men broke apart, panting and red faced, "We are meant to be working you know!?" she added nearly wobbling over as Athos pushed past her with a glare, "No wonder they say chivilary is dead!" she muttered falling into step behind d'Artagnan who swiftly followed Athos.

Outside the office the Louvre was in uproar, servents and guards ran back and forth shouting out that The King was dying!

"I`ll stay and find out whats going on" Athos said 

"No!" Milady argued "This is Rochefort`s plan, and it is clearly very advanced, let him show his hand and then act"

"She`s right `thos" d'Artagnan said "Get out of here, go to Provins, let me handle this"

"What d`you mean?", Athos grabbed d'Artagnan`s hand pulling him back against him "I`m not leaving you here!"

"Yes you are" d'Artagnan said "I`m going back up to Constance, and you`re going to Richelieu, to get ready to bring Rochefort down for good", Athos opened his mouth to speak again but d'Artagnan pressed a finger over his lips silencing him "Tell me when all this over", giving him a quick smile d'Artagnan turned and walked away heading to The Queens chambers.

Glancing at Milady, Athos pressed on for the stables to get his horse to ride for Provins, Milady with him since she no longer felt there was a reason to stay in Paris at present.

 

Constance was sitting on a chaise in the Queens Chambers when d'Artagnan came in, she rose the moment she saw him grabbing his doublet her eyes wide with fear, "Whats going on?, I heard Margarite screaming!"

"Is that who it was?" d'Artagnan asked shaking his head "Rochefort`s doing something, I don`t know what"

"Then what do we do?" Constance asked her hands falling to her sides and trembeling 

"You leave" d'Artagnan said taking off his sword belt and his pistol and handing them to her "Get out of here while you still can, my horse is in the stables, take him and go to Provins, the largest farm house there, thats where Richelieu is, go to The Queen, and keep her safe"

"No!, I`m not leaving you, or the dauphin!"

"Constance!, Rochefort`s plan is in action, I don`t know what he`s going to do next and I don`t want to give him any free targets, so please, for me, go now", Constance stared into d'Artagnan`s wide dark eyes, and resolute face, seeing the fear there, and the courage, that he would sacrifice himself, so long as she and others lived

"I really did love you, you know?" she whispered "I would have loved you for the rest of my life"

"Who`s to say we can`t still love each other, as friends" d'Artagnan replied with a lob sided smile

"You stay alive" Constance said fastening the weapons belt about herself 

"I`ll do my best!", with a last look and a shaky smile, Constance left d'Artagnan in The Queens chambers.

 

It was`nt long before Rochefort and his Guards came calling, finding the Queens chambers empty, an d'Artagnan lounging on the chaise, his legs stretched out before him, examining his nails with a bored expression 

"Where is the Queen?" Rochefort growled standing before the Gascon who did`nt even bother looking up at him!, "Tell me!"

"Gone" d'Artagnan replied giving Rochefort a smug smirk "Ai`nt life a bitch!"

"Take him" Rochefort snapped at his guards!

"Oh!, just when I was getting comfortable!" d'Artagnan sighed rising to his feet, "Owww!" he dramatically cried as they grabbed his wrists "You don`t have to be so rough!"

"Shut up!" Rochefort snarled shoving them forward "Or I`ll shut you up perminantly!"

"Yeah, yeah, promises, promises!".

 

 

D'Artagnan`s forved humour and sarcasem did`nt last long, not when he was taken to The Kings bed chambers, where Louis was to be found pale and listless, laying on his bed, recovering from having been force fed emetics to bring up the poison Rochefort had slipped him, beside the bed stood Lady Margarite, looking shaken and terrified as Rochefort spun a story, blaming Lemay for the poisoning, accusing him of dosing the opiate he`d given Louis for his migraine.

"Your Majesty I swear I had nothing to do with this!" Lemay said "I would never....."

"Don`t bother Lemay" d'Artagnan said glaring at Rochefort "This is his game right now"

"You!" Rochefort said pointing at Lady Margarite "Tell The King what you told me"

"Yes, do tell us all your lies!" d'Artagnan drawled "Whats he paying you?, or does he reward your betrayals by lifting your skirts?"

"Silence!" Rochefort spat back handing d'Artagnan visciously making the Gascons head spin, "Lady Margarite" he said beckoning to her

"Doctor Lemay and Constance Bonacieux are intimate" Margarite whispered, "The Doctor would do anything for her!"

"Your Majesty!, Madame Bonacieux and I have only just began to court!" Lemay protested

"The Queen met with Lemay privately, also with the Musketeers!" Margarite lied "To get him and them to poison you!"

"You stupid lying whore" d'Artagnan whispered looking at her like she was the lowest thing he had ever seen, Margarite looked at him feeling a deeper shame than she had ever felt before in her life

"I can not bear to look at them" Louis whispered tears shining in his eyes "Take them to the Chaterlet!"

"No no you can`t!" Lemay cried struggling against the guards "Your Majesty I beg you!, please!"

"You`ll pay for this Rochefort!" d'Artagnan spat as he fought against the red guards being lifted up off his feet, kicking and lashing out as he was dragged away "I swear to God you`ll pay!, you are a dead man you hear me!?, you are dead!".

 

 

Provins

 

Aramis and Porthos met Milady and Athos as they rode into the courtyard   
"I take it you did`nt find anything" Porthos said eyeing the unpleasent looks on their faces "Or are you just sick of each other!?"

"Both!" Milady replied walking up the house

"Somethings happened to The King" Athos said running a hand through his hair "I don`t know what, d'Artagnan stayed behind to help Constance"

"Rochefort?" Aramis asked 

"Up to something, as I said I don`t know what, but the servents were saying that he was dying".

 

An emergency meeting was called in Richelieu`s dining room, everyone sitting round the table, "I have to go home" Anne said "I can`t wait here"

"Your Majesty heading back now would place you directly in danger" Treville said 

"He`s right Majesty" Richelieu agreed "You must wait for more news, with luck Bernajoux and Boisrenard will be back soon"

"We can not wait for luck!" Anne stated "My Husband is ill, and if he dies then my duty is clear, I must hold the throne until my Son is of age"

"I don`t get it" Aramis said shaking his head "What on earth would Rochefort gain by killing The King?, all his power would be over the moment Her Majesty took the throne"

"Unless she were blamed for his murder" Richelieu replied "Then she would hang or burn, and with The Dauphin being an infant, and there being no one else to take the throne, as First Minister, he would automatically become Lord Protecter, King in all but name"

"Jesus Christ!" Treville whispered "The bastards got this down to a fine art"

"Not quite" Richelieu said with a smirk "He has not anticipated myself and Her Majesty uniting against him, and even if Bernajoux and Boisrenard can`t bring us Vargas, I doubt very much that King Philip will want anything happening to his sister", Anne looked up, realization dawning in her eyes

"Yeah, `cept he approved sendin` Rochefort again`t `er" Porthos drawled

"No, Vargas approved that, he appointed Rochefort to bring down myself and Louis, I don`t think he realized exactly what he had created, that when he stripped away the sanity and humanity from Rochefort, he would become nothing but an unstable, inhumane monster" Richelieu sighed and shook his head "I doubt either Vargas or Philip thought or imagined that Rochefort would do this, that his intentions from the very start were to take The Queen for himself, or that when his twisted dreams were shattered by brutal reality, he would turn against the woman he imagined himself in love with and seek to destroy her aswell as The King"

"So what so we do about that?" Milady asked looking unaffected by Richelieu`s speach "Wait for the Gallant ex-musketeer to save the day?, or the lovely Madame Bonacieux to pull a hair pin from her head and take out Rochefort`s other eye!?"

"Can you shut up!?" Athos snapped 

"I can but I do not wish to!"

"Well say something useful then!"

"Such as?" 

"Both of you Shut Up!" Anne shouted banging her fist into the table and wincing for the pain that shot through her wrist! "This is not helping!, God Almighty you sound like on married couple!", Milady and Athos shot each other scathing looks but fell silent while Richelieu just rolled his eyes

"We can`t afford to wait" Porthos said "Boisrenard and Bernajoux maybe in trouble, we can`t go back to Paris, but we can help them"

"What d`you mean?" Treville asked

"We ride for Spain" Porthos said looking to Aramis who nodded 

"With any luck we`ll meet Boisrenard and Bernajoux on the way" 

"Aramis....." Anne whispered looking at the Musketeer who shook his head making her fall silent and a few moments later there came the running of footsteps down the hall and Cahusac burst in with a disheveled Constance.

Constance had waited until the last moment before leaving The Louvre, she had waited hidden in the shadows, listening to Rochefort, seeing Lemay and d'Artagnan being dragged off to the Chaterlet accused of conspiring against and poisoning The King.

Only then, when she knew there was no other way to help but to go to Richelieu, did Constance run, lifting her skirts above her knees and fleeing to the stables, mounting d'Artagnan`s horse and fleeing for Provins.

"Constance!" Anne cried upon seeing her friend "What is it?, whats happened?"

"I`m sorry your Majesty!, I`m so sorry!" Constance half wept "D'Artagnan made me leave, said there was no other way!"

"Where is d'Artagnan?, whats going on?" Athos asked very aware that d'Artagnan had not come with her

"He stayed behind" Constance said "I waited as long as I could, but.......Rochefort............he`s poisoned the King, and had The Queen blamed for it!, d'Artagnan and Lemay have been taken to the Chaterlet!"

 

 

Chaterlet

 

D'Artagnan rested his head against the bars of his cell looking across at Lemay who was chained in the oposite cell sporting an impressive black eye   
"Why are they doing this d'Artagnan?" he asked "I swear I have never made the wrong prescription!, I swear I did`nt do this!"

"I know that, I know it was someone else who tampered with the bottle" d'Artagnan whispered 

"Why?, why would Margarite say that stuff?"

"Because she`s in Rochefort`s pocket, she`s as twisted as he is!"

"No, she`s just a practical young Women looking out for her best interests" Rochefort said as he came down the stairs and stopped in front of d'Artagnan`s cell 

"If you want to live then you`ll help me" Rochefort said "Give evidence against The Queen and Aramis and I`ll set you free" 

"How stupid d`you think I am?" d'Artagnan replied with a sneer on his face "Go to hell!"

"I thought you might be stubborn" Rochefort sighed signalling the guards to bring Lemay out of his cell "He can watch, hopefully it`ll loosen his tongue, while we loosen our stubborn Gascon`s!".

 

D'Artagnan was unsurprised to find himself being taken to the Torture chambers, though he could not supress a gulp of fear as he saw the brutal instruments laid out  
"Oh God almighty!" Lemay whispered swallowing hard as he was chained to the wall and watched as d'Artagnan was taken to the centre of the room where The Chair of Torture awaited.

It was a chair designed to cause maximum pain, since razor sharp spikes stuck out from the entire chair and would sink deeply into the victims flesh when they were forced into it, as d'Artagnan was.

Stripped naked so he would get no protection from clothing, he was forced down onto the chair, the spikes sinking into his arms, back, neck, buttocks and thighs!.

As determined as he was not to give into Rochefort, d'Artagnan could`nt help but to cry out in pain, his screamed increasing as his wrists and ankles were bound to the chair legs and arm rests driving the spikes in deeper!

"Stop this!, you sick bastard stop!" Lemay shouted horrified to see the blood running down onto the floor to pool at d'Artagnan`s feet 

"Stop?" Rochefort chuckled "We hav`nt even started yet!"


	19. Chapter 19

Chaterlet

D'Artagnan clenched his teeth together, his lips trembling, and eyes watering as he refused to cry out, refused to give Rochefort what he wanted, to let himself go and scream.

With agonising skill, and deliberate slow strokes, Rochefort carved into d'Artagnan`s torso with a cruel curved blade.

Deeply into d'Artagnans flesh he dug, taking his time as he made long slices down or across the Gascons body, the edge of the blade scraping the bones of his ribs as it passed over them.

Blood ran in thick crimson floods down d'Artagnan`s belly, smothering his thighs and calves before it puddled on the floor at his feet.

Across the room Lemay whimpered, trying to look away, trying to keep from seeing d'Artagnan being mutilated by Rochefort, but the goulish temptation to look kept him from being able to avert his eyes, and a Red Guard grabbed his head by the hair jerking it back to make sure he did not miss the sight of d'Artagnan panting and sweating, clearly in pain but fighting it every step of the way.

"Feel ready to talk yet?" Rochefort inquired pressing the curved edge of his blood soaked blade under d'Artagnan`s left nipple 

"Go fuck yourself!" d'Artagnan sneered at him, his voice wavering with the pain he was in, but his eyes shone with defiance and bravery, "Do your worst, you will never break me!"

"We`ll see!", Pressing his gloved forefinger over the top of d'Artagnan`s nipple and with a swift slice he cut the nub of flesh from d'Artagnan`s body!.

Blood spurted from the gaping wound left on d'Artagnan`s breast, ozzing down his bloody torso in a torrent that made d'Artagnan feel dizzy and sick, he tasted blood inside his mouth, and knew he had bitten the inside of his lips to keep from screaming.

The whole of his front ached and burned with pain, his thighs were sticky and wet with blood, if he moved an inch, if he flinched then the whole of his back was subjected to the torturous spikes wedged into his tender flesh

"Still feeling tongue tied?" Rochefort asked pressing the blade under d'Artagnan`s right nipple, "After this the hot irons will be brought to cauterize the wounds, just to make sure you don`t bleed to death, then we`ll move onto other forms of torment", Rochefort`s smile was snake like, his cold dead eye challenging d'Artaganan, willing him to break and submit.

With a hawking of his throat d'Artagnan spat into Rocheforts remaining eye, glaring at him balefully.

Wiping the spit from his eye, Rochefort sliced d'Artagnan`s nipple off and took a good chunk of flesh with it leaving a two inch wide gaping hole on the Gascons chest!.

D'Artagnan was unable to help the cry that escaped his lips, the ripping of his skin, the spurting of even more blood broke past his barriers forcing him to give voice to his pain.

His head ached and spun with the blood loss, his vision going in and out of focus, he could hear Lemay shouting and cursing, smell the scent of heated metal, then a blood curdeling scream broke past his lips as agonising pain seared his flesh!, scolding hot irons were pressed into his skin, cauterizing the open wounds and leaving livid burns in their wake.

The pain was unimaginable, it continued long after the irons were removed, d'Artagnan did`nt know how long he screamed, to his bitter shame he felt his bladder releasing, the urine stinging the open wounds on his legs adding to his torment, the stench mingling with the scent of his own blood and proving far to much for his stomach, unable to control himself, he tipped his head forward and vomited down himself before passing out.

 

Provins

 

Athos sat with his head held in his hands, about him the others were talking, arguing as to what the best course of action would be, what they should do next.

Inside his head he imagined what d'Artagnan`s maybe suffering in the Chaterlet prison.

He knew Rochefort, knew what the bastard was capable of, oh he would have d'Artagnan and Lemay executed, but not before he`d had sport with them.

Try as he might, he could not find it in himself to care what happened to The Doctor, he was worried for d'Artagnan.

His mind supplied him with pleanty of brutal images, of d'Artagnan tied to the rack, his slender youthful body being stretched until his limbs were ripped from the sockets, the bones breaking under the stress, his spine dislodging, his body becoming utterly lamed by the brutal torture device.

Worse was seeing d'Artagnan bound to The Weel, his arms and legs being shattered by the torturers, his pained screams laughed at, his tears spat on, as every long slender limb was destroyed beyond repair. 

He could see his broken lover laying in a cold dark cell, crying in pain, his body ruined, his useless limbs splayed about before him, immobile and irrepairable.

He imagined the guards grabbed d'Artagnan under his shoulders, carring nothing for the howls of pain that the Gascon gave at their actions as they dragged him from his cell, dragged him up out of The Chaterlet, up to a Scaffold where the block was already waiting for him.....

"I can get them out of there"

Milady`s voice broke through Athos`s misery and made him sit up and look at her, as she stood before Richelieu and Treville 

"Jussac is still in Paris is`nt he?" she asked

"He is" Richelieu replied

"Then with his assistance I can free d'Artagnan and Lemay from the Chaterlet" Milady said "I`ve gotten in and out of there unseen before, I can do it again"

"They`ll be being held under maximum guard" Treville said as Richelieu bit his thumb nail 

"Which is where Jussac will have to assisst me" Milady said "He can help get their attention without arousing suspicion, and help me deal with them"

"You mean kill them" Aramis said with a shake of his head 

"Of course I mean kill them!" Milady snapped glaring at the Hispanic Musketeer "What else would we do with them?, have a tea party!?"

"You should not treat death so lightly!" Aramis admonished her

"Why not?, it`s the one inevitablity we have in life is`nt it?", Milady turned back to Richelieu looking at him expectantly 

"Very well" Richelieu said "Go, but Jussac must return here with you, he can not remain in Paris after this"

"I`m coming with you" Athos said rising from the table 

"I don`t need you help" Milady said dismissivly 

"I`m not doing this for you" Athos replied "I`m doing this to save d'Artagnan and Lemay"

"I`ll ride with you" Treville said prevent Milady from making another argument "I`ll wait outside the city for you, and if you don`t report then I`ll come in after you"

"You`ll take Cahusac with you then" Richelieu stated, he knew there was no fighting Treville on this, but at least he could offer him protection

"We`ll get off for Spain" Porthos said "Sooner we go, the sooner we`ll be back"

"May God protect you both" Anne said reverently "And may he look kindly on us all".

 

 

Chaterlet

 

"Come now d'Artagnan" Rochefort drawled sitting on a stool beside the burned and bloody man, who glared at him defiantly.

D'Artagnan ahd been brought round with a bucket of cold water being thrown over him, that had both served to wake him up from his faint, and to wash his body clean of urine and vomit.

Now he was facing a new kind of torture, Rochefort had a miniture Crocodile sheers.

The full scale device was used to rip limbs from victims bodies, normally it was heated red hot before the teeth were dug into the victims flesh and bone, then they were ripped away, the flesh cauterized at the same time to prolong the suffering.

This one was smaller, made for small appendages, like fingers and toes.

Rochefort had the device about d'Artagnans left little fingers, the teeth grazing his skin   
"You`ve been very brave" Rochefort said "You`ve born this torment well, even I am impressed by your strength"

"I`m thrilled!" d'Artagnaned grunted rolling his eyes

"Ah d'Artagnan!" Rochefort sighed reaching out with a gloved hand to stroke d'Artagnan`s face making the Gascon jerk his head away wincing as he shifted his back slightly making the spikes move inside his skin, "Shy?" Rochefort chuckled his laugh as painful to d'Artagnan as the spikes in his flesh!.

Moving round Rochefort grasped d'Artagnan`s chin in a steel grip forcing him to look at him "You are so pretty!, did you know that?" Rochefort said "You could make many women weep with envy for these high cheek bones, doe like eyes, and kissable pouting lips", Rochefort smiled coldly at d'Artagnan, pressing forward so he was whispering to him, "It would be a great shame to destroy such a perfect face would it not?, to shatter those cheek bones, to sink in those lips with the ripping out of your teeth, to pluck out those big brown eyes"

"Rochefort this is maddness!" Lemay cried "Please stop this!, I can not believe The King would allow this!"

"I am King now!" Rochefort stated with such conviction in his voice that Lemay froze, gazing at the madman with horror in his eyes, "I am King, and my word is law", with a thrust of the sheers he severed d'Artagnan`s little finger, and as the Gascon`s lips parted in a cry of pain he surged forward stuffing his tongue inside his mouth and locking their lips together in a forced and brutal kiss!.

D'Artagnan`s eyes went wide with revolted shock, even the pain in his hand was not as bad as this!, Rochefort`s tongue gagged him and the hand gripping his chin prevented him from biting down, forcing him to endure Rochefort`s kiss until the Comte pulled back.

D'Artagnan spat in his face again, desperate to rid himself of the taste of Rochefort`s mouth and was backhanded for the gesture   
"After offering yourself to Marmion I thought you`d enjoy some similar sport!" the Comte said 

"You are a rapist, and a monster!" d'Artagnan snarled at him "And you will die for this, I promise you that Rochefort!, your head will be on a spike before much longer and your soul will be roasting in hell!", d'Artagnan`s shout ended on a loud scream as his ring finger was severed and dropped to the floor, the sheers moving to his middle finger and locking in place 

"Go on then!" d'Artagnan yelled at Rochefort "Do it!, sign your death warrent in my blood you son of a whore!"

"Damn you!" Rochefort roared pulling back the sheers and throwing them across the room in a fight of anger, rising from his stool he paced the room only to march back across and bring the full force of his fists down on d'Artagnan`s arms driving the spikes deeply into his flesh! making d'Artagnan howl with pain, grabbing him by the shoulders Rochefort pulled him forward and thrust him back gauging the spikes in and out of his skin heedless to d'Artagnan`s cries and Lemay`s screams until a Guard pulled him away from d'Artagnan leaving him panting and bleeding

"How dare you!" Rochefort bellowed at his guard

"The King is asking for you Sir!" the Guard said "Says it`s urrgent!"

Rochefort made a face, looking at d'Artagnan he glowered "Get him off the chair, chain him to the ceiling and lash him!" 

"Sir he`s lost so much blood..."

"If he dies it`ll save the headsman a job!" Rochefort sneered "If not, I can have some more sport with him later!", pausing before he left the cell he smirked at Lemay "When he takes his final breath, it`s your turn Doctor!"

"Go to hell!" Lemay spat at him "I will suffer the torments of The Devil himself before I betray my God Anointed Queen".

 

 

Provins

 

Upon their horses Aramis and Porthos bowed their heads as they were blessed by both Queen Anne and Richelieu,   
"Godspeed my Sons" Richelieu said crossing them "My he protect and guide you on your path"

"Amen" Aramis said crossing himself 

"Take care both of you" Athos said looking at his oldest and dearest friends, his heart wrenching at being seperated from them like this, possibly for good if things went ill 

"I always do!" Porthos teased "It`s you bunch of nutters I worry about!"

"Who d`you think you`re calling a nutter!" Aramis shot back playfully kicking at Porthos from his horse 

"Watch each others backs" Treville said "Keep your guards up at all times, you are only two, and you are entering enemy territory, so be vigilant and careful"

"We will Captain" Aramis said giving him a grateful smile "You do the same eh?" he said looking to Athos "And bring our Gascon back to us"

"I will" Athos promised stepping back and watching with a churning stomach as Aramis and Porthos rode out, heading for Spain.

 

An hour after Aramis and Porthos had left, Athos, Milady, Treville, and Cahusac rode out for Paris, riding in silence, the weight of the danger they were riding into heavy on them all, if they were caught then they would be lucky if they were simply killed, and the chances of Richelieus success would be greatly reduced, Boisrenard and Bernajoux could already be dead, Aramis and Porthos riding to their own demises right now.

From the courtyard Richelieu watched as his lover, Athos, Milady and Cahusac dissapeared from sight, a dozen prayers played in his mind but he could not make his mouth work to say them, all he could do was silently hope for success.


	20. Chapter 20

Chaterlet

 

d'Artagnan hung limply from the chains about his wrists, a pool of congealed blood was at his feet, and stained every inch of his body.

The guards had spent a solid hour lashing both his front and back, leaving not an inch of his torso and legs untouched. 

Lemay watched him from across the room, his voice having run horse from his screaming, begging the guards to desist in their sport, telling them that they would kill d'Artagnan if they carried on.

All it had earned him was several lashes himself across the back which stung angrily, blood pooling thick in his breeches as it flowed from his torn flesh.

"We`re not getting out of here are we?" he whispered tipping his head back against the damp stone 

"Only to have our heads removed" d'Artagnan said tiredly, in too much pain, and too exhausted to be bothered with fear or anger or distress at his impending death.

"Constance" Lemay whispered tears stinging at his eyes "I wanted to make her happy, to be a good and loving husband to her, to treat her as she deserved, not as a possession or a weak minded fool, but as a capable, sharp minded, and spirited Lady"

"You would have made her happy" d'Artagnan said tilting his head to look at Lemay who gave a weak smile as tears rolled down his cheeks "More than I ever could I think"

"But you love her" Lemay said 

"As a Sister, as my dearest friend, in carnality, there is another"   
d'Artagnan sighed and looked away thinking of Athos, of the words he would now never say to him, of the reconsiliation they would now never share, how long would Athos last once he heard of d'Artagnan`s execution?, would he find strength in himself and rally against the grief, or would think finally be the straw that broke the camels back and ruin him?.

D'Artagnan hoped not, hoped that Athos would not be destroyed by his death, he did not wish to have his lovers death on his soul, and what of Constance?, how would she fair when Lemay was taken from her so cruely?, The Queen would be good to her, that d'Artagnan was sure, and The Inseparables would see to it that she was well taken care of, but would she get through the grief of this?, or would she slowly wither away, Athos along side her.

 

 

Paris

 

Jussac had been going frantic since d'Artagnan and Lemay`s arrest, he had been unable to leave his duty in Paris and get word to Provins, and been unable to assist the two captives either, instead he was forced to wait and hope that help would come to him.

As soon as he spotted Cahusac outside the Red Guard garrison his spirits rose, and he quickly ran out to join his brother in arms  
"What news?" he asked spying Athos hiding in his shadows of the ally close by "Armand?"

"Still in Provins" Cahusac reported "With The Queen, Porthos and Aramis have ridden for Spain to assist Bernajoux and Boisrenard in their capturing Vargas"

"Thats good, but Cahusac, d'Artagnan, and The Doctor Lemay they`re..."

"In the Chaterlet, I know" Cahusac said "Madame Bonacieux rode to Provins to inform us, Athos and Milady are here to help free them, and Treville await us outside the city to help get us all back to Provins"

"They are both to be executed in the morning" Jussac said "That may prove to be the best time to perchance a rescue, rather than trying to break into the prison"

"Sounds good" Athos murmured slipping from the shadows to join them "Has there been any word on their condition?", Jussac avoided Athos`s eyes sighing deeply before replying 

"D'Artagnan`s been tortured, I don`t know to what extent, but I do know that he was set upon a Chair of Torture", Athos`s closed his eyes grimancing in empathy for his lover, if that were all Rochefort had done to him then it would be bad enough, but there was no way the sadistic bastard would have left it there, he would have enjoyed making sport on d'Artagnan, taken delight in his suffering, making him scream, and vomit, as he inflicted all forms of brutality upon him.

"The execution is set for Nine tomorrow morning" Jussac said "In the Chaterlet courtyard, no spectators save Rochefort himself, the guards, and a priest"

"A minimum of people we`ll need to take out then" Milady said "I assume I can borrow a uniform from you?" 

"Of course" Jussac said "Shall we get one for you too?" he asked Athos

"No, I have another position for myself in mind" Athos replied "One that Rochefort will never expect".

 

 

Chaterlet

 

Rochefort in his immense cruelty even denied d'Artagnan and Lemay the right to a final confession!, not allowing them to see a Priest before their executions!.

Instead d'Artagnan was taken down from his chains and given a smock to wear over his broken and bloody body.

Neither he nore Lemay bothered to ask for a Priest to receive absalution for meeting their maker, instead they exchanged a weary but reassuring look between themselves as they were lead from their cell.

While d'Artagnan had been silent and drifting in and out of consiousness through out the night, Lemay had spent his time praying, reciting The Lords prayer, Hail Mary, and Glory Be.

He prayed not only for the salvation of his soul, but for Constance to find happiness elsewhere, for true justice to one day be served to Rochefort, for D'Artagnan to find peace in death.

The Guards shoved at them as they walked into the courtyard, the pale sunlight making their eyes sting from being long in the dark.

Upon the scaffold the headsman awaited, a black mask over his face, and a broad sword at his side   
"Dear God!" Lemay whispered turning pale at the sight of the blade, of the basket for their heads, and the plain caskets for their bodies

"Have courage Lemay, do not give Rochefort the satisfaction of being frightened" d'Artagnan whispered back to him, he lifted his head high, forcing himself to walk straight backed and without faulter to the scaffold and up the stairs despite the pain in his body.

Before the scaffold the Priest made the sign of the cross and began to final prayers for the souls of the two condemned men, the executioners apprentice offered d'Artagnan a scarf to cover his eyes but he waved it aside 

"I will face death with my eyes open Monsieur" he said looking up at Rochefort standing on the battlement above "I go to my death today, with the assurance that I shall be greeted by those I love and rejoyce in their company once more, God save The Queen, and smite her enemies down"

With a final look of contempt at Rochefort he walked to the edge of the scaffold and knelt down bending his head forward, behind him the executioner lifted his blade ready to strike of d'Artagnan`s head, yet as d'Artagnan`s eyes looked down between the planks of the scaffold he saw Athos waiting below and before the executioner could strike, Athos fired his pistol killing the man out right!.

With a triumphant cry d'Artagnan leapt to his feet, seizing the broad sword and ran through the guards on the scaffold as Athos clambered out, beside the grave diggers Milady suddenly revealed herself, tearing off the helm from her head and shooting the first guard beside her, and running the other through!, upon the battlements Jussac drew his sword pinning Rochefort back to prevent him from trying to stop the rescue, a grenade thrown by Cahusac blew up the stoores throw several guards flying and adding to the mayhem!

"You`ll die for this!" Rochefort snarled at Jussac 

"Not by your hand, and not this day" Jussac replied with a confident smirk bringing his knee up he hit Rochefort in the bollocks rendering the man writhing on the ground in agony as he jumped down onto the back of Milady`s horse, with Cahusac having Lemay on his and d'Artagnan clinging onto the back of Athos laughing almost hysterically!

"Better luck next time Comte de Cyclops!" he yelled as they rode out of The Chaterlet leaving chaos in their wake!.

 

 

Provins

 

Queen Anne, Constance, and Richelieu met them in the courtyard as they rode in.

Treville had taken care of the guards at the city gates providing a swift escape from Paris.

Riding as fast as they could they reached Provins within a few hours, by which time d'Artagnan was sagging in the saddle, exhausted and in alot of pain.

"Get him inside" Richelieu ordered grimancing at the state of the young man "Doctor Lemay?, are you fit to treat his injurys or should I send for another physician?"

"I can do it Your Emminence" Lemay said "if Madame Bonacieux may assist me?"

"Of course Constance said, taking Lemay`s arm over her shoulders and helping him inside 

"Now we have only to await the return of Porthos and Aramis, with your Lieutenants and Vargas" Queen Anne said to Richelieu as they headed back into the house

"Let us hope that they do" Richelieu murmered.

 

D'Artagnan was stripped of the dirty smock and laid upon a bed in one of the chambers, his eyes immediately growing heavy, and the desire to burry himself in the soft cosy covers and pillows spread over him like a comfortable blanket.

Only Athos`s finger tips stroking his head and gentle whispered words in his ear made him stay awake.

Athos was seething, the sight of d'Artagnan`s body infuriated him, the lash welts that still oozed blood, the torn penetration wounds from the spikes bleeding sluggishly and red raw, the livid and painful burns on his chest, his severed fingers and swollen bruised hand.

Athos took stock of all the injuries, making a tally of them, to deliver and sword thrust to Rochefort for each and ever wound that had been inflicted on his Gascon.

"I`m gonna be alright" d'Artagnan said striving to sound confident despite the pain he was in, and the fact his face was white as marble!.

"Yes you will" Athos said "I`ll make sure of it"

"Gonna nurse me back to health are you?", d'Artagnan`s lips curved into a smile his eyes shining inspite of his fatigue, making Athos smile a little aswell 

"Everything and anything you need" he swore raising d'Artagnan`s injured hand to his lips and gently kissing the cauterized knuckles, at this point Constance and Lemay came in, Constance smiled at the gesture, while Lemay rose an eyebrow but made no comment.

"I have some pain relief for you" Lemay said "A tincture of poppy milk that`ll help you relax and sleep while I treat your wounds"

"I`ll be fine without" d'Artagnan said "I want to join in the discussion, of what we`re doing next"

"We`re not doing anything until Aramis and Porthos return" Athos said "And you need to rest, so stop being a difficult patient and drink the poppy milk and get some sleep", d'Artagnan pouted at Athos, taking the cup from Constance and drinking, wrinkling his nose at the taste, however it did`nt take long for the effects of the Poppy milk to start on his weak and exhausted body, within minutes of consuming the pain relief he had drifted off to a light haze his eyes half lidded but his body totaly relaxed and rapidly falling into a deeper sleep as the drugs took more effect.

 

While Lemay cleaned, stitched, and bandaged d'Artagnan`s wounds, getting Constance to clean and bind his own back before taking to a bed himself to get some much needed rest.

Richelieu, Treville, Jussac, Cahusac, Milady, and Queen Anne held councel in the dining room, a hastily prepared meal being laid out for Jussac, Cahusac, and Milady for them to dine on.

"What news of The King?" Anne asked "Is he well?, what of The Dauphin?"

"The King is recovering as far as we know" Jussac replied "And The Dauphin is being cared for by Lady Margarite, he`s safe"

"Except for the fact she has betrayed you to Rochefort, Majesty!" Milady snorted taking a mouthful of wine "I would`nt be surprised if she decided to dash the poor little mites brains out!"

"Milady!" Richelieu barked and Anne turned pale at the thought of her Son being murdered, Milady just shrugged and rose from her seat, smoothing out her gown "I trust I may take my full payment now?" she inquired "I do believe I have forfilled my services to you?"

"Not yet you have not" Richelieu replied "Not until Rochefort has been brought down will you be paid, you will have to be patient"

"Very well" she agreed "I shall go to my apartment and await my payment, for a week"

"A week!" Treville snorted 

"If you have not dealt with Rochefort in seven days I doubt that you will be able to deal with him at all!" Milady replied placing her cloak over her shoulders "Seven days Armand!" she said fixing him with a hard stare before departing swiftly and assuredly.

"She dos`nt change" Jussac muttered tearing the flesh of a leg of chicken "Cold hearted bitch!"

"How much are you paying her?" Anne asked The Cardinal curiously

"Twenty thousand Livre" Richelieu replied matter of factly, "Well, as it stands right now, there is nothing we can do until Aramis, Porthos, Boisrenard, and Bernajoux return, none of us can risk entering Paris until we have Vargas, and are ready to make our final move"

"So we just sit here and wait while the lives of my Son and Husband are in jeopardy!?" Anne demanded "No!, I can`t do that, I have to be with my Son, and it is my duty to be with my Husband"

"I doubt either are in much danger right now Your Majesty" Treville said "Rochefort can not risk loosing his position by attacking either the Dauphin or The King, one poisoning attempt which he could pin on another was clever plan, but without any of us in The Louvre another attempt would point the finger back at himself, not something he`d risk"

"The Captain is right" Richelieu agreed "A present we are at stalemate, neither of us can act without having an advantage to play, patience is what will now win the day, patience before we make the end game".


	21. Chapter 21

French/Spanish Border

 

Aramis smiled as he looked down from the steep incline he and Porthos were riding along, the route gave he and Porthos the perfect view of a crystal clear lake of turquoise blue, so like that of Bourbourne les eaux.

It was slightly ironic that he and Porthos would be riding near such a similar place as the place in which he had commited adultery with The Queen.

Aramis could never bring himself to truely regret what had taken place that night, it had brought him and Anne so much joy, so much comfort, and had brought into being the beautiful Dauphin.

While he would regret placing Her Majesty and his friends in danger, he could not regret loving her, he would sooner damn his soul than do so.

"Pity we ai`nt got time t`enjoy the scenary ai`nt it?" Porthos called back to him making Aramis smile wider, pleased that he was not the only one who was enjoying the beautiful landscape, "I know somethin` else an all"

"Oh?" 

"Yeah, if the weather was warmer, then I`d sling you over my shoulder, carry you down there, and fuck you silly in that pool!", Porthos shot a dirty grin over his shoulder at Aramis who grinned back at him

"We survive this, we have to take a leave in the summer and come back here"

"Aye, maybe as a belated honeymoon?" Porthos suggested 

"Belated?"

"Well I ai`nt plannin` on waiting near seven months for summer t`bleedin start before I wed you!" Porthos chuckled his dirty grin turning playful "Think of it as a shot gun weddin`, with you bein` expectin`!, so for the baby`s sake we`ll have t`wait for the honeymoon!"

"Why would I be the one thats up the stick!?"

"You`re more girly than me!"

"What!", Aramis`s voice echoed about the hillside making Porthos laugh all the more, "Girly!?, how in Gods name am I girly?" Aramis demanded urging his horse up to Porthos`s side and glaring at him 

"Well there the hair...." 

"Hair!, what about my hair!?" Aramis self consciously removed his hat and ran his fingers through his locks grimancing at the slightly greasy feel 

"That for a start!" Porthos chuckled "You`re always preening, combing it, fluffing it, and then theres the mirrors!"

"Mirrors?"

"You carry one at all times, and check your appearance repeatedly, always make sure your clothes are pristine, and show of your slim waist and hips, and pert arse every chance you get!"

Aramis`s mouth hung open as he tried to think of a suitable argument to this, but all he could do was blush and look away, knowing that Porthos was right, that he did all these things, "Peacocking" as Athos called it, "Flattering himself" as d'Artagnan had frazed it.

So what?, maybe he was a little more......vain than the others, a little more fastidious and glamourous, it was`nt as if Porthos did`nt appreciate the efforts, especially since he`d taken notice of the slim waist and pert arse!.

With a reassured smile spreading over his lips Aramis tilted his nose into the air and effected a stuck up accent   
"This maybe so, but in consideration of my beautiful slim waist and pert arse, I shall not take the risk of carrying your child!", with that he kicked his horse on leaving Porthos gaping after him, stunned for the fact that once again Aramis had had the last word!.

 

 

As they rode closer to the top of the cliff, both Aramis and Porthos became aware that it was not only their horses hooves they could hear, there were others, close to them, echoing down from the ground above.

Aramis shot Porthos single look, which he nodded to, bringing his horse to a halt and sliding down silently, his eyes searching the under growth for good places to hide and still have a clear visual of the path.

While under other circumstances they might have taken the risk, might have thought it was only travelers on the road, farmers, traders, hell even a group of Gypcies, but right now, so close to the Spanish border, and with Rochefort almost certainly having them named as wanted fugetives, they could not take the chance on who it might be coming down the pass.

Tieing their horses behind a thicket of trees, Aramis and Porthos quietly slipped back down the bank to take up position behind to boulders and a covering of bracken. 

While Porthos prepared his pistol, Aramis took careful aim with his harquebus, his pistol loaded and ready for a second shot, glancing over to his left he saw Porthos give a nod as he drew his sword and maine gauche, whatever happened they were ready.

With their hearts pounding inside their chests, they waited, ignoring the fact their mouths were turning dry and sweat was collecting on their top lips and forehead, and aches were forming in their muscles from being in a single position for so long.

Slowly the minutes passed as the horses and riders came closer and closer.

Aramis licked his lips with his dry tongue, and steadied his hand, Porthos lowered his head squinting his eyes as their targets drew closer.

Neither man breathed, or blinked, or did anything but maintain their firing positions until the travelers came into the line of sight.

 

Aramis was the first to react, lowering his harquesbus and rising from his position with cry to the Men on the road.  
Porthos followed second later, a releaved smile on his face as he rose to greet Bernajoux and Boisrenard who drew to a halt, a figure on a horse between them, blind folded, gagged, and bound to the beast like a common criminal.

"Well this is a pleasent surprise!" Boisrenard said "A welcoming commitee of Musketeers!, We are honoured!"

"Cut the crap!" Porthos grunted stomping down the bank "Tell me that trussed up turkey you`ve got there`s Vargas!", said trussed up turkey gave an angry grunt and squirm in his bonds

"Aye, it`s him" Bernajoux said with a broad smile and visciously slapped Vargas`s shoulder "Not the most talkative of road compagions, but at least he dos`nt snore at night!"

"Thats comforting" Aramis said as he came down the embankment with his and Porthos`s horses "So long as he finds his tongue again when he reaches Paris", Vargas gave another garbled grunting getting a kick in the thigh from Bernajoux to shut him up

"What happened?, why are you two here?" he asked frowning at the Musketeers "Armand would`nt have sent you two if you unless there was something serious happening"

"Could`nt be more serious" Porthos grunted pursing his lips "Rochefort`s gone completely nuts, he attacked Her Majesty"

"What!?", both Bernajoux and Boisrenard cried, even Vargas made a noise in his throat at this 

"He tried to rape her, she fought him off, took out his right eye, but he used the letter she wrote to her Brother as proof of her "Unfaithfulness" to His Majesty"

"Jesus Christ!" Boisrenard said running a hand over his face "What of the Queen now?, where is she?"

"In Provins" Aramis replied "And the sooner we get back there, the better"

 

 

Provins

 

D'Artagnan winced at his aching hand, or rather at the stump where his fingers hand been, and the pains from the severed appendages.

How could his fingers hurt when they were no longer there?, was it some sort of trick his mind was playing on him?, had he subconsciously not accepted the severing?, lifting his hand he scowled at the offending limb flexing his remaining fingers and letting out a hiss of pain that did not go unnoticed by Athos as he came into the room carrying a tray of food and drink.

"D`you need more pain relief?"

"No" d'Artagnan replied stubbornly "I need to be clear headed for when we go after Rochefort", Athos rose an eyebrow as he set the tray down and drew up the stool to sit beside d'Artagnan 

"You`re not going after Rochefort in this condition" he said preventing d'Artagnan from taking the spoon to the bowl of soup and picking it up himself to feed the younger man   
"And before you start arguing, you know the truth of this, your whole body had been subjected to torture, you can hardly breath without being in agony, how are you going to be able to fight against Rochefort and his guards?"

d'Artagnan glowered at him, gritting his teeth and clenching his jaw, he wanted to argue, dear God did he want to argue, but he knew what Athos was saying was true, he was in no fit state to try and do any fighting, his whole body was hurting, from the tip of his toes to the hair on his head!.

He might have been able to weild a sword on the scaffold when he was fueled by adrenaline, but now he doubted he would even be capable of holding a knife and fork let alone a sword!.

"I hate it when you`re right!" he grumbled to Athos who smirked at him, filling the spoon and held it out to him "And I hate being fed like a child!"

"Even though you pout like one!"   
"I don`t pout!", d'Artagnan reluctantly allowed Athos to feed him the soup but snatched up the bread roll before Athos could try and feed that to him aswell "Still no word on Porthos and Aramis?"

"Not yet" Athos rubbed his eyes tiredly "If they`re not back by tomorrow Treville and I will ride after them"

"Then we`ll be down two more", d'Artagnan shook his head setting the roll down, and refused more soup, his appetite lost "How did it get to be such a big mess?"

"Are you talking about Rochefort, or us?", Athos shrugged at the look d'Artagnan shot him "I know you said to wait until this was all over, but there may not be a tomorrow, and I don`t want to.............leave things like this"

"Okay" d'Artagnan said nodding his head "Where do we begin?"

"I`m sorry?" Athos offered "I mean I`ll start with saying I`m sorry, I`m sorry for treating you so baddly when Milady came back into our lives, I`m sorry for judging you at Chatilon, I`m sorry for picking a fight with you a few days ago, and I don`t want to loose you", d'Artagnan was quiet for several moments before reaching out and taking Athos`s hand

"I`m sorry too, for biting your head off, jumping on my pride, I know how hard it`s been for you dealing with Milady coming back, I`m sorry I have`nt been there for you like I should have"

"You were, you have been!" Athos said lifting d'Artagnan`s hand to his lips and kissing it gently "You were an Angel to me, until I pushed you too far, adding to the shit Louis gave you, I should have been supportive, not acusatory", d'Artagnan gave Athos a small smile, 

"So in short, we`re both idiots, and both forgive each other"

"I think so" Athos whispered "And if you want to....then I......."

"Get in here and give me a hug!" d'Artagnan said spreading his arms wide, a chuckle escaping his lips as Athos swiftly disposed of the tray and swept him into an embrace "God I`ve missed this" he whispered ignoring the pain in his body and snuggling into Athos`s embrace, smiling contently as Athos stroked his hair, neither man moved until Constance burst into the room panting slightly from having run 

"Porthos and Aramis are back, they`ve got Boisrenard, Bernajoux, and Vargas with them".


	22. Chapter 22

Despite Athos`s objections, d'Artagnan insisted on getting up and joining the meeting in the dining room, to welcome Aramis and Porthos home.

"Jesus Christ lad!" Porthos cried upon seeing the state d'Artagnan was in "Did Rochefort do that t`you?"

"Who else?" d'Artagnan replied spreading his arms for a hug, which he got, with Porthos almost suffocating him in his arms 

"I`ll make him pay for this d'Art!" Porthos promised kissing d'Artagnan`s head "He`ll be begging for death by the time I`m done with him"

"I think you`ll have to get in line for that" d'Artagnan chuckled as they broke away from each other, and Aramis moved in for his turn, only to scowl and take hold of d'Artagnan`s injured hand 

"Son of bitch!" he spat 

"At least it`s my left hand" d'Artagnan said with a shrug "And it`s only a couple of fingers"

"A couple to many" Athos growled "Rochefort`s going to pay a high price for them"

"Alright!, planning ways of torturing Rochefort can wait" Treville said calling the gathering to order "We have little time, and much to plan"

"A plan that`ll be much easier, now our "Guest" has arrived" Richelieu said smirking at Vargas who was tied to a chair, his blindfold off, but still gagged, he had been shocked and horrified to see Richelieu alive and well when he had thought him long dead, and even more shocked to see Queen Anne here aswell. 

"Now, Vargas, we have gone to a lot of trouble to bring here" Richelieu said placing a hand on the back of Vargas`s chair and leaning into his face "I trust you have enough manners to be on your best behavior, and not bring disgrace to your Lord and Master?", Vargas glared and gave grunt, jutting his chin forward at the Cardinal who removed the gag, letting the balled cloth hang about Vargas`s throat.

The Spanish spy master hawked and spat at Richelieu`s feet, his top like curling back in unconcealed hatred for him   
"I will never betray my Country" he declared defiantly "Do what you will to my body, you will never break my spirit!"

"Your spirit of little interest to me Spy Master" Richelieu chuckled without mirth "And as for betraying your country?, well, you`ve already made great strides into doing that without my help", Richelieu straightened up and walked away from the Spaniard who gazed him, his eyes searching his many interogators in the room, 

"What d`you mean?" he asked 

"It was your brain dead decision to pit Rochefort against France was`nt it?" Athos asked, Vargas smirked by way of response, "Well, he has done far more than just try to kill The Cardinal, and destroy The King, he has attacked The Queen of France herself, Your beloved Kings, Sister"

Vargas shook his head wetting his split lips with his tongue "Rochefort was never ordered to harm The Queen" he whispered prompting Anne to come forward, her chin raised and face hardened with anger 

"You let that Monster loose in My home, you put me and my family in danger!, Rochefort attacked me, he tried to rape me!" Anne broke off, her hands shaking violently and swallowed hard to gain control over herself "That depraved excuse for human being, tried to defile my person, has had me declared a Traitor to my King!, had my Son taken from me!, and is likely preparing my death warrent as we speak!", clenching her teeth, her veins bulging in her face from the stress she was under, Anne lowered her face until she was inches from Vargas and whispered to him, "If I am executed for these false crimes, by the very Man you sent into my Home, what do you think My Brother will do to you?"

Anne stepped back her eyebrow raised watching Vargas`s reaction.

As stalewart as he was, Vargas could`nt help but be discomforted by the threat of King Philips anger, knowing all to well what would await him in punishment should Queen Anne die as a result of his putting Rochefort in the French Court  
"Rochefort`s capacity for suffering was remarkable" he whispered shaking his head "It took years and years of torture to finally break him, to turn him from France to Spain, and when I did I had such hope for the future"

"You stripped him of all sanity and humanity, and thought you would be able to control him?" d'Artagnan cried incredulasly "There is nothing left inside him now but evil, and that was your doing!"

Vargas had the grace to look shamed at this "I did not know he was so far gone" he admitted "I never dreamed he would dare lay a hand on the Queen"

"If you want to keep the love of your King, then you have better cooperate with us right now" Treville said drawing Vargas`s attention 

"How?"

"We go to Court" Richelieu said "I shall present myself to King Louis, along with you, where we shall both tell him everything".

 

 

Paris   
The Louvre

 

Boisrenard and Bernajoux were the only ones who could get into the Louvre without being arrested for treason. 

While the others slipped into the Palace via the tunnels, they went in through the soldiers enterence, both them instantly going on alert as they entered the deserted corridors.

"Where the hell is everyone?" Bernajoux whispered, his hand straying to his pistol "Its like walking into a ghost house"

"Theres something very wrong here" Boisrenard agreed, his searching the empty hall and stair case where normally courtiers, porters, guards, valets, and maids would be bustling about in a constant stream of activity

"Do we press on, or go to the others?" Bernajoux asked glancing about uncertainly, while he was up for a fight, they were only two, and there were higher stakes to be played

"We go to the others" Boisrenards said nodding his head "Before anyone sees us or trys to stop us".

 

In the Tunnels Treville lead the way, with Richelieu beside him, Aramis and Porthos walking beside Vargas whos hands were still bound, then Queen Anne, Constance and Lemay, who was walking between the two women, giving each of them his arms to lean on as they lifted their skirts to walk the damp uneven ground.

Behind them Athos walked with d'Artagnan, staying beside him to giving him an arm if he needed the support, however through sheer Gascon stubborness, he was staying on his feet and keeping pace with everyone.

While he would not be taking part in any fighting, he was determined to be there to see Rochefort`s downfall, after all that he had been through, Athos had to give him that, behind them Cahusac and Jussac brought up the rear, keeping a watch for anyone following them.

"Seems quiet" Aramis commented, noticing the lack of noise from the courtyards, the gardens, and the Louvre halls 

"Too quiet" Porthos grunted

"If we were in Madrid you`d have been killed five times over by now!" Vargas snarled at them resulting in him being shoved forward by Porthos "What is your name?" he asked glaring at the Musketeer

"Porthos, why?" 

"I like to know the name of the man I kill!", this threat made Porthos laugh at him, 

"You had your chance!, save your voice for talking t`the King".

 

Just as they reached the stairs to enter the Louvre, Boisrenard and Bernajoux arrived, panting a little from having run   
"What is it?" Richelieu barked at them scowling darkly

"Somethings wrong" Boisrenard said "The Louvre seems deserted, no servents, no courtiers, no one"

"Deserted?" Anne whispered frowning, "What can Rochefort have done?, the Dauphin.......", her face pale with fear as to what might have befallen the infant

"I`m sure he`s fine your Majesty" Constance swiftly said with more conviction than she truly felt 

"what do we do?" Aramis asked looking to Treville who was nawing on his bottom lip, he glanced at Richelieu who shrugged 

"We have no option but to proceed" he said "And hope for the best". 

 

In the Kings apartments Louis sat in his bedchamber chewing on his thumb nail, his hands were shaking with fear, and his face was pale and drawn.

Rochefort had told him so much evil, told him his Queen was a traitor, not only to his Kingdom, but to his bed!, that his Son, the Dauphin, was not his child!, but the bastard of Aramis the Musketeer!.

Louis did`nt want to believe it, did`nt want it to be true, The Dauphin had to be his Son!, Anne could never have betrayed him like that could she?.

A single tear rolled down Louis`s cheek to drip off his jaw, he felt so alone, so very very alone.

There was no one he could turn to for support and comfort, Rochefort had delivered all this information, showing loyalty to The Crown, but he gave no friendship, no softness, no love.

Not like Treville had, always sharing a joke with Louis, acting as the Older Brother Louis had never had, always loyal to him, serving him without question, but he was`nt here, he had chosen Anne over him.

'But you sent him away', Louis conscience whispered at him 'You demoted him, ignored him, treated him like a dog, did you expect him to continue to love you after you betrayed him?'

Louis wrapped his arms about himself sniffling as his nose ran and more tears fell down his cheeks, it was`nt just Treville he missed, it was Armand, dear God how he missed him.  
The Cardinal had always stood at his side, supporting him, guiding him, being a Father to him, and protecting him, were he here none of this would ever have happened.

The events of the last few months ran through Louis mind, all his foolish decisions, going into Paris as a peasent then blaming d'Artagnan and The Musketeers for everything, not even noticing how ill the boy had been until he`d collasped at his feet spitting blood.

Blaming Treville and the Musketeers for the Spanish traitor Alaman, Perales`s assassination, Treville`s demotion, his idiot affair with Milady de Winter, making d'Artagnan resign his commission, and during his last few weeks, refusing to see his Queen or anyone but Rochefort.

"What do I do?" he whispered closing his tearful eyes and resting his head back on the beam of his bed "Dear God what do I do?".


	23. Chapter 23

As one large group, the enemies of Rochefort pressed on into The Louvre, keeping tight together, with d'Artagnan, Constance, The Queen, and Lemay in the centre so they could be better protected.

While d'Artagnan`s pride rose up at this, he saw the sense of the action, while he held a pistol in his right hand, he was not going to be capable of really fighting anyone, and demanding he be allowed to would not only put himself in danger, but the others when they had to save his sorry arse.

As they made their way up the stairs, towards the Kings apartments they were met by a contingent of Red Guards, led by Rochefort`s Captain Fabien

"Lay down your weapons in the name of First Minister Rochefort!" he bellowed, his sword drawn along with his pistol

"Like that`ll ever happen!" Aramis drawled

"We recognise no Minister, save His Eminence" Treville declared as Richelieu drew his hood back revealing himself "Cardinal Richelieu".

 

All of the Red Guards paused at this, shock on their faces as they saw their former master, the master they had thought dead, now standing before them, looking whole and hale, and furious.

"Stand down, and you will not be harmed" Richelieu stated "We have no quarel with anyone save Rochefort"

"Captain?" one of the Red Guards whispered looking to Fabien, who had brought in by Rochefort, along with several others 

"It`s a trick!" Fabien roared "Kill them!, and take the Queen to the Chaterlet!".

 

In fluid moves Athos, Aramis, and Porthos made their way to the head of the Company, Treville right beside them, swords and pistols drawn to meet the blades of the Red Guards, several of whome were still holding back, uncertain fo where their loyalty should lie

"Fight you bastards!" Fabien roared at them "Fight or die!", to emphasize his point he took aim shot one through the head, his skull exploding and splattering the others in his blood and brains!

"Heads up! we`ve got company!" Jussac yelled as more guards came up the stair behind them, he, Cahusac, Boisrenard and Bernajoux tackled them keeping them away from the others,

"We have to get to The King!" Lemay cried frightened by the blood shed but valiently moving himself in front of Constance and the Queen to sheild them from harm even if it meant his death 

"The Dauphin, I need to reach my Son!" Anne said her face turning white as she saw a Guard`s throat split open by Porthos`s sword, a river of blood spraying from the wound as he slumped down the stairs 

"Where is he though?" d'Artagnan asked scowling, moving away from the group, he grabbed hold of one of the guards Bernajoux was fighting, and slammed him against the wall, pressing his pistol to his temple "Wheres the Dauphin?" he snarled into his face

"Fuck you Musketeer!" the guard spat struggling in d'Artagnan`s grasp only to howl in pain as a knee conected with his balls!, with a viscious smirk, d'Artagnan lowered his pistol from the mans head, and pressed it between his legs! 

"Tell me or I`ll make you wish I`d killed you!", 

"You would`nt!", the Guard swallowed hard shaking all over as d'Artagnan pressed the pistol harder into his genitals "Please!"

"Tell me!" 

"The Queens Apartments!, the boys there, now let me go!"

"Well, that was`nt so hard was it?" d'Artagnan said lifting the pistol and smashed it into the guards head knocking him unconscious "Lets go then" he said to the others

"I need to get to The King" Richelieu said 

"You go there then, we`ll go to The Dauphin" d'Artagnan replied gathering Lemay, Constance and The Queen, "Good luck!"

"To us all" Richelieu said making the sign of the cross.

 

 

Treville broke away from the fighting, to escort Richelieu and Vargas to The Kings chambers, while d'Artagnan took Lemay, Anne, and Constance to the Queens rooms, leaving the Musketeers and Richelieus gaurds to deal with Rocheforts men.

Of course on the way to The Kings rooms, they met resistance, Treville making short work of them, and smirking as Richelieu draw the maine gauche from his weapons belt and helped him in disposing of their oposition.

"Impressive!" Vargas chuckled getting an acidic look from Richelieu

"Save your talking for The King" Treville growled shoving the man forward.

 

Inside his rooms Louis shook with fear, hearing the sounds of sword fighting and gun shots, every nightmare he`d had since his Fathers assassination seemed to be coming true, he was going to be murdered just like Henry IV, killed right here in his own Palace!, and unlike his Father it was not to be at the hands of a lunatic, but through his own stupidity  
"Dear God forgive me!" he whispered leaping back in fear as the door suddenly opened and a red guard staggered in, falling to the floor, a sword wound on his back, following moments later by Treville who gave a brief bow walking towards the quaking king.

"You Majesty" Treville greeted 

"Treville!, if this is to be my end then I would preffer a bullet to the sword if you don`t mind!" Louis said his eyes wide with fear

"Its the end Majesty, but not for you" Treville said stepping back and allowing Louis to see Vargas being pushed into the room, followed by the one man Louis had thought he would never see again.

"Armand!", the gasp Louis gave was like that of a child have received a surprise gift 

"Your Majesty" Richelieu said bowing his head "I hope you can forgive my late arrival, and my long absence from your Court, but I had matters to attend, that required my disappearence"

"Bbbut you died!" Louis stammered "You were burried!"

"No Majesty, the body of beggar was burried, my death was faked to fool my enemies, our enemies"

Louis swallowed hard, shaking his head as he tried to take all this in, desperately wanting to believe this, a thousand emotions swirling inside him at once making it impossible for him to really feel anything other than shock, timidly he reached out a hand towards Richelieu, his fingers trembling "Is it really you?" he whispered, eyes shining with tears

"It is I Majesty" Richelieu said taking his hand into his own and squeezing it, Louis held his breath for a moment before throwing himself into The Cardinal`s embrace, burrying his face into his chest and holding him tight 

"Don`t ever leave me again!, please never leave me!" he sobbed into Richelieu`s leather doublet "I can`t rule without you!, i make too many mistakes, I need you at my side always!"

"I am here Majesty, I shall not leave you again as long as God gives my strength and breath"   
Richelieu shared a look with Treville as Louis slowly gained control of himself and was able to let go of Richelieu and dry his face with the handkerchief Treville offered him 

"Who is he?" he asked pointing to Vargas who smirked at him obnoxiously

"This your Majesty, is spy master Vargas, the Master of Rochefort" Richelieu said making Louis balk "Together they have plotted to destroy France, starting with the attempt to kill me through poison, by Gods grace I ate only a small amount of the soup and suffered a mild heart attack", Vargas smirked at Richelieu shrugging his shoulders 

"It was a good plan, and has come very close to success" he said 

"Except you could`nt control the monster you created" Treville said

"Indeed" Vargas agreed with a sigh, turning to look at Louis "Rochefort was never to harm The Queen, we never thought he would, he always had some obsession with her which we thought would keep him from turning on her, keep him beholden to us, saddly we were mistaken"

"Then all he has said, all he`s told me, it`s all lies?" Louis whispered 

"Yes Majesty" Treville said "Rochefort attacked The Queen, tried to rape her!, she managed to fight him off and take his eye out with a hair pin, after which he turned on her, declared her a traitor you!, made up these absurd lies about her having an affair with Aramis!"

"As if a Queen would ever sully herself so!" Richelieu snorted "To lay with a common soldier?, he must think this is Camelot!, and the Queen Gwenevier!"

"Making himself Mordred and Aramis Lancelot!" Treville laughed, thankfully the truth was just rediculas sounding to be unbelievable, and with all of Rochefort`s other lies, it was easy to make this one of them

"Anne!, dear God Anne!, what have I done?" Louis gasped shaking his head, he turned and glared at Vargas "You and your Master will pay a dear price for this!, for daring to meddle in the affairs of my Kingdom, and put My Beloved Wife and Dear Son in harms way!"

"I will tell His Majesty of your grievance" Vargas replied only to let out a grunt as Louis`s fist smashed straight into his nose!, not breaking it but managing to bloody it

"Oooowww!, damn it to hell and back!" Louis cried clutching his aching hand but grinning as Treville clasped his shoulder and lifting the hand to check he hadn`t done himself any damage beyond bruising "How d`you do that all the time Captain?"

"Practise your Majesty" Treville replied not missing the title being used once more, they all jumped as Jussac, Bernajoux, Boisrenard and Cahusac came into the room, panting and bloody, but alive and well

"Rocheforts men are taken care of, everyone else is on our side" Jussac reported to Richelieu

"Well done Captain" he applauded before turning back to the King "Majesty, where is Rochefort"

"He`s with The Dauphin" Louis said freezing with sudden fear his eyes going wide.

 

In the Queens rooms the Lady Marguerite lay dead on the floor, a glass of poisoned wine at her side, and a faked suicide note by her hand telling of her having killed The Dauphin in a fit of rage over Aramis`s love for The Queen!.

In his crib the Dauphin cried plantively, his little face red and tiny hands and feet kicking, he was hungry and lonely, he wanted his Mother, and was frightened by the one eyed man looming over the crib 

"Little bastard brat" Rochefort whispered, his pillow in his hands "You should never have been conceived, never have been born", the dauphin sobbed and hiccuped, "You are the result of Aramis ruining my Queen, you are the spawn of her defilement!" Rochefort said lifting the pillow over the baby`s face "I shall correct this mistake right now!"

His face devoid of emotion, and hands quite still despite the terrible act he was doing, Rochefort lowered the pillow over the Dauphin`s face, pressing it down to smother the infant!, "Go to hell bastard child" he breathed, then let out a scream as pain exploded in his arm!.

Dropping the pillow so it fell harmlessly to the floor Rochefort staggered away from the crib turning to see d'Artagnan holding the discharged pistol which had shot him   
"Get the hell away from him you sick fuck!" d'Artagnan snarled 

"You!" Rochefort sneered drawing his sword "You will die!"

"Maybe I`ll take you with me!" d'Artagnan replied drawing his own sword, adrenaline giving him enough strength to ignore the pain of his injuries, with a roar Rochefort flew at him, their blades clashing as they fought, d'Artagnan deflected each blow, staving rather than fighting, intending on making Rochefort wear himself out, and concerving his own strength, moving around them Lemay and Anne ran to the Dauphin, Anne lifting him from the crib and holding him close, tears of relief running down her cheeks 

"He`s alright, he`s fine" Lemay said checking the baby over and shielding them from d'Artagnan and Rochefort, having taken the maine gauche from d'Artagnan, Constance stabbed the blade into Rochefort`s side making him howl and loose his balence giving d'Artagnan the chance to deliver a blow himself across Rochefort`s chest 

"Get back now!" he yelled at Constance who complied, falling back towards The Queen

"She`s mine!" Rochefort bellowed attacking d'Artagnan who dodged the blow and parried his thrust 

"She will never be yours" d'Artagnan replied "You`re finished, the best you can hope is that I kill you before Athos gets hold of you!"

"I do not fear pain or death!" Rochefort snarled flinging himself at d'Artagnan, his greater body weight and physical strength being too much for d'Artagnan who fell back, cracking his head on the ground, and choking as Rochefort`s fist wrapped about his throat!, desperately he clawed at Rochefort`s hands trying to dislodge them as dark spots danced before his eyes!, "See you in hell!" Rochefort growled as d'Artagnan`s face turned purple, just as his vision began to fade Rochefort let out a cry as a blade slammed into his shoulder curtacy of Porthos, who had burst in with Aramis and Athos

"You look after d'Art, that bastards mine!" Athos snarled advancing on Rochefort who pulled the dagger out of his shoulder and draw his sword to meet Athos`s attack.

 

Coughing and spluttering d'Artagnan leaned gratefully into Porthos and Aramis`s hands as he helped him up   
"Take it easy lad, deep breaths" Porthos coaxed

"You`ll be alright" Aramis agreed checking his throat that was baddly bruised but not perminantly damaged 

"The guards?" d'Artagnan croaked

"Taken care of, it`s just him left" Aramis replied nodding to Rochefort who was struggling under Athos`s furious attack.

Despite all his instruction to d'Artagnan to keep his emotions under control, Athos was letting his fury fuel his fighting, giving him strength and a ferocity that had never before been seen, he swung at Rochefort like a man possessed!, his eyes blazing with fire, and face as dark as thunder!, with a mighty swing he not only knocked Rochefort`s sword from him, he sliced the mans arm clean off!.

Rochefort roared with pain and horror, clutching the bleeding stump in his left hand and gazing at the severed limb with disbelief, though he did not have long to worry about it as Athos thrust his sword into the mans chest, driving it clean through his back and twisting it!  
"See you in hell!" he spat at him placing his boot on Rochefort`s belly and kicked him back pulling his sword free and kicking Rochefort to the floor where he collapsed spitting blood from his mouth.

"I loved you!" Rochefort groaned, looking at Anne who glared at him 

"It was`nt love, it was obsession" Aramis replied "You`re not capable of love", Rochefort coughed and spluttered more blood running from his mouth as The King, Richelieu, Treville, Vargas and the red guards came in 

"You betrayed me!" he spat at Vargas 

"You gave me no choice" the Spaniard replied "But Spain thanks you for your service!"

"The Hell with Spain!" Rochefort snarled his eye darkening "The hell with you all!" he gave a final shudder and fell still his one eye gazing blankly at the wall.

 

For several moments no one moved or spoke, then slowly Constance stepped forward "It`s over" she whispered "We won"

"We did" Richelieu agreed with a sigh of relief smiling as Treville pressed close to his side, his smile growing as Louis went to Anne dropping to his knees and begging her forgiveness, Aramis burried his head in Porthos`s chest, as d'Artagnan limped over to Athos who lifted him into his arms kissing him deeply 

"I swear nothing like this will ever happen again!" Louis declared turning round and stopped dead as saw the three male couples in various states of endearment "Ah......Armand?"

"I`ll explain everything Majesty" Richelieu promised wrapping a possessive arm about Treville`s waist "But later, much later!".


	24. Chapter 24

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Its the end everyone!, thankyou to everyone who commented and kudosed, I hope you enjoyed the ride as much as I did.

Louis took the news that Richelieu and Treville were a couple surprisingly well, though, as Treville mentioned as an after thought, the rumours over his affections to his friend Charles d'Albert de Luynes may in fact be more than just rumours, which would explain why Louis took the news of their homosexual relationship so well.

He did`nt give much thought to his soldiers affairs, while it was not openly spoken of, everyone knew that homosexuality was rife through out the military.

The need for physical comfort, being away on campaign for months at a time and away from any women but pox ridden whores, made even the most hetrosexual of Men bend his beliefs.

Richelieu, as an act of benevolence, agreed to perform a marriage ceramony for Aramis and Porthos.

While it would be seen as a legal marriage, and the world at large would never know of it, as far as Aramis and Porthos were concerned they would be joined in holy matrimony.

Milady was paid in full by Richelieu two days after his return to Paris and his estates, while she made some noise about wanting a new life, and leaving all this behind her, Richelieu doubted that this would last long, and was sure they would be seeing her again at some point.

Surprisingly Athos and d'Artagnan both went to Le Harve to see her off on her way to England.

d'Artagnan said, when asked, it was so she and Athos could make a proper goodbye this time, end things completely between them and lay the past to rest.

What actually occured at the docks in Le Harve neither of them spoke of to anyone, but Athos had the expression of a Man who has had a great weight lifted from his shoulders, and a far more relaxed look about him on their return.

d'Artagnan took his payment of ten thousand from Richelieu, and promptly used the money to buy a house in the Saint Germain, which he intented to share with Athos, Aramis, and Porthos, so they would not be relient on the baracks any longer.

 

After making sure that the whole Council, and Paris knew of Richelieu`s dramatic return from the grave, to his post as First Minister and Cardinal, Louis sought to reconect with his Queen, and Son, spending as much time as he could with them, taking a holiday of sorts from his state affairs.

Though after a week of reprieve everyone knew that large decisions needed to be made, on the matter of Spain and other areas aswell.

Enjoying the late afternoon sun in the gardens with his Queen and Son, whom he held in his arms declaring him the handsomest baby in the world!, Louis turned to Richelieu with a smile  
"Rochefort must have been poisoning me for weeks to make me so blind to the obvious truth!" he declared "Of course he is my Son, I woud have to look in the mirror to find a better likness!"

"Indeed your Majesty" Richelieu replied with utter conviction "He has inherited your noble brow and strong jaw perfectly"

"Yes, yes he has!" Louis cooed at the Dauphin who giggled and blew spit bubbles 

"Though if I may say so, I think he also has inherited some looks for his fair Mother aswell" Richelieu went on, "His sharp button nose is definately her Majesty, as are the eyes"

"Yes they are" Louis agreed giving Anne a warm smile as she blushed a little "He is going to be a very handsome Man when he grows up, and I`ll wager a right terror aswell as he grows!"

"At least we have some time before he hits the terrible twos Sire" Anne said taking the Dauphin from Louis so he could address the Musketeers

"Captain" he said drawing Treville forward "I made a grave error in my treatment of you, I said things that I deeply regret, I hope that you can find it in your heart to forgive me?"

"Consider it forgotten Sire" Treville said, ignoring the grunt that came from behind him most likly from Porthos 

"What King could ask for a most devoted servent and friend?" Louis said sharing a smile with Richelieu "I must however ask you to once again relinquish your role as Captain, and step into a greater office that I am sure you will have no trouble filling"

"What office?" Treville asked looking between Richelieu and Louis who both grinned at him

"The office of Minister of War!" Richelieu said "A post that a Man of your unique talents will be very well suited"

"Was that an insult or a compliment?" d'Artagnan whispered to Athos

"I think it was both!" Athos whispered back with a slight smile 

"I......I would be honoured your Majesty" Treville said with a bow 

"This of course means a new Captain of the Musketeers must be elected" Louis said "Have you anyone in mind?"

"Indeed I do" Treville replied looking behind him with a smile "I believe Athos will fill this role with great distinction"

"ME!", Athos would forver denigh the high pitch sqeal he gave at that, even though Porthos would never let him forget it as long as he lived!

"The Men respect you, and you have served with great devotion and prowess" Treville said "You are the best Man for the role of Captain"

"I must concure with My New Minister" Louis said "You shall make a superb Captain", Athos gaped at them unable to find the words to speak, another thing Porthos would forever tease him about!, "And you d'Artagnan" Louis said turning to the young Man "I know you have resigned your commission, but I am hoping, that with Rochefort gone, and my sincere appology for the way I have treated you, that you will reconsider?"

d'Artagnan opened his mouth to speak, but was cut off by Louis before he could "Also with a promotion to the rank of Lieutenant?"

"Lieutenant?" d'Artagnan breathed looking to Athos who gave a slight nod of his head "I.....I will do as your Majesty asks of me" he said bowing before The King

"I also believe that promotions to the ranks of Lieutenant Comander for both Aramis and Porthos must also be issued" Louis said stunning the two men "I have need of such loyal and brave Men, especially in the coming days" he turned to Richelieu his expression hardening "While this break has been most needed and pleasent I fear it must come to an end"

"Indeed Sire" Richelieu replied knowing what was coming

"Summon the council, we will make prepartation to declare war on Spain".

 

 

 

The Musketeer corps took the news of Treville`s retirment and rise to being Minister of War well, as they did the Inseparables promotions.

War was declared on Spain within that week, and all the French Military was making ready to march for the Spanish border.   
However before they left there was one final buisness that needed to be seen too.

Under the guise of being blessed before they left for War, the whole Musketeer corps gathered in the Chappel in the Palais des Cardinal for Aramis and Porthos`s wedding.

Athos and d'Artagnan shot grins at each other as they stood along side their brothers, watching as they exchanged vows before Richelieu and God.

"Rene d`Herblay do you take Porthos du Vallon to be your lawful wedded husbands, to have and to hold, for richer for poorer, in sickness and in health, for better for worse, renouncing all others until death do you part?"

"I do" Aramis breathed his dark eyes shining with unshed tears

"Porthos du Vallon, do you take Rene d`Herblay as your lawful wedded husband, to have and to hold, for richer for poorer, in sickness and in health, for better for worse, renouncing all others until death do you part?"

"I do!" Porthos said beaming at Aramis 

Richelieu smiled at them both beckoning Athos and d'Artagnan forward with the simple gold rings they had bought, "Aramis you first" he instructed "Repeat your vows while placing the ring on Porthos`s finger"

"Porthos" Aramis whispered, his hands trembling slightly as he pushed the ring onto Porthos`s finger "I have made many mistakes in my life, I have strayed from the right path, acted in lust and pride, risking myself and others through foolishness, but through it all you have been by my side, my rock, my touchstone, my beloved", Aramis sniffed as a couple of tears ran down his cheeks "You have brought me more happiness and love than I could ever deserve, stood by me no matter what, and nothing can make me happier and prouder than to stand here today and swear to devote the rest of my days to you and you alone"

"Aramis, you are the kindest, most loving and generous Man I have ever met, you`ve shown me more love than I ever thought possible, you`ve seen past all my flaws, and loved me regardless.  
I thought the day I was commissioned as a Musketeer would be happiest of my life, but I was wrong, because now as I swear fidelity and devotion to you, I know I am happier than I have ever been before and can ever hope to be again"  
"Porthos and Rene" Richelieu said "You have sworn devotion before these wittnesses God, and what God has joined in Holy Matrimony may no Man put assunder"

The whole chappel erupted in applause as Aramis and Porthos kissed, ducking slightly as d'Artagnan threw flower petals over them and Athos threw rice!, arm in arm and smiling with immense happiness the two walked back down the isle with Athos and d'Artagnan following  
They would not be having much of a honeymoon, just the night in their new room in the house in Saint Germain, and then riding for Spain on the following morning, but they were together, and right now that was all that mattered.


End file.
